Love Long Forgotten
by Lia Moore
Summary: Snape survived Nagini’s bite , but since his return to Hogwarts, he is haunted by memories he had thought were long forgotten. Crushed by Ron’s cruel rejection, Hermione is in desperate need of something to hold on to. A tragic accident, changes everyone’
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All known Characters belong to JKR. I own nothing.

Authors note: If you are patient, this really is a HGSS fanfic, despite how this is starting out. Please be kind since this is my very first fan fiction and I don't have any beta readers. I have another 2 chapters finished already I am just trying to fine tune them. I apologize in advance for my poor grammar and punctuation. Also if you have a real attachment to RW you may want to skip this fanfic.

A big thanks to my sister Whitney, who so sweetly listens to all my blabbering and ideas.

Chapter 1

Hermione gazed down at the courtyard from the window in the Gryffindor common room. She watched the tiny robed figures scurrying around below. Somehow she had thought that things at Hogwarts would return to normal after the battle was over, and for most of the students it had.

Sure the damage to the buildings had been repaired and if it were not for the Memorial honoring the witches and wizard and other creatures who laid down there lives, standing tall in the middle of the courtyard, one might think it had all been some dreadful nightmare.

But it wasn't…anyone needing proof need but look around…people were missing… people dead and buried. Hermione shivered, her warm breath leaving a shimmering mist on the cold window pane.

In the months following the battle, she and Ron had hardly spoken. His brothers death had changed him terribly. He drank too much these days and now he had acquired himself an entirely new set of friends.

Hermione touched her heart, as if she could rub away the sharp pain that ravaged her chest. She loved him still. She leaned forward, resting her head against the cool glass. Even closing her eyes could not stop the burning tears from escaping her lids, they fell from her thick lashes, scalding a wet path down her pale cheeks.

She was going to tell him tonight. She had too. Unfortunately, she could think on the subject no longer for she had one remaining class to attend. Advanced Potions. She took in a deep breath, as if trying to gather enough life within herself to face her potions master.

After gathering enough inner strength, Hermione slowly began making her way toward the gloomy underbelly of Hogwarts. It was a fitting place for her, given her current mood.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione turned to search for the voice that called out to her from the sea of students clogging the stairway. Harry's face bobbed in and out of view as he made his way toward her. He threw his arm around her shoulder and began walking beside her. "Aren't you excited", he teased. "Overjoyed", she replied sarcastically .

"Imagine you and I, and even Longbottom in Advanced Potions together" "It should be utterly fascinating to see how you two manage, She said dryly.

"Cheer up Hermione, its just like old times, you and me and Longbottom and the infamous Professor who lived." "Stop calling him that, its ridiculous." "Its true though", Harry said defensively , "and besides I think it is, truly a clever name." "Only because you're the Dunderhead who made it up Harry".

Harry clutched his stomach, as he was seized by a laughing fit, "Dunderhead" , he gasped between spasms, "Coming from you Hermione…that is a bloody compliment." Her annoyance with Harry melted away at the sound of his laughter. Over the years she had such little opportunity to hear him laugh as he did now. She stopped and looked up into his eyes, they shone with happiness. With Voldermort dead and the death eaters all but disbanded, the war was over.

Released from the weight of circumstance that laid so heavily upon his young shoulders he was finally free to be the joyous young man he was always meant to be, the joy and youth Voldemort had stolen from him.

If only Ron were able to feel such joy and freedom. As much as Hermione tried she could not suppress the pain. Harry's laughing stopped short as he looked down at Hermione, her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

He grabbed her in his arms and spun her out of the crowd, pulling her to the side of the hall. He held her tight against his chest. "Its Ron isn't it", he whispered in her ear, not letting her go.

"I am so sorry Hermione, I didn't even think of how you must be feeling". " I truly am a Dunderhead", He said, as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. Hermione sniffed in between sobs. "Ginny and I both have tried many times to talk sense into that thick head of his, I know he still cares for you Hermione".

"I am not so sure Harry" "Sometime I …I wish that I had died too, at least he would have still loved me then", she choked out. " Don't Hermione, please don't say things like that I couldn't bear to lose you or Ron for that matter".

"We have lost him already Harry." "If he were only happy I could live with the fact that he doesn't love me anymore, and at the very least no longer wants to be our friend, but to see him self destructing before our eyes…I….I." Harry gently tilted Hermione's chin so that she looked up at him "Listen, we have done all that we can do to help Ron, at some point he has to help himself.

The hall was nearly empty now. "Come on", Harry said as he wiped Hermione's cheeks with his sleeve, "we had better get moving or we are going to get 50 points each from our beloved Professor. Hermione sighed deeply. "Besides we can discuss what to do with our cheeky friend tonight at the Order meeting, did you forget that we are inducting two new members. Hermione nodded her head in agreement and they hurried down the hall hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus Snape walked slowly around his class room. He was finally back were he belonged, not convalescing in that horrid excuse of a hospital, St. Mungo's. He took a deep breath of the damp pungent air. The dungeon had a unique odor all its own. Ahhh his beloved dungeon, his home.

He glided down the isles. Weaving between the tables, his long slender fingers outstretched, his finger tips brushing lightly upon the rough table tops. What would have become of this place had he died? But he hadn't had he?

He had survived as he always had , if just barely. Thankfully for him Voldemort's ego had left him supremely overconfident and utterly blind. How could he have thought that a Potions Master with a sub specialty in Venoms and Anti Venoms would allow himself to succumb to a snake bite. Pure incompetence!

He had known all along, that at some point near the end, when Voldemort no longer needed him, he would try and dispose of him. Snape had no difficulty dreaming up the ways in which Voldemort would try to kill him, the possibilities were endless. He had been prepared though, in actuality Snape had been quite prepared. Eighty Seven different scenarios, to be exact. He had a plan for each.

Snape smirked, fortunately Voldemort chose scenario #2 from his list…really he had thought the Dark Lord would have been more creative…but in the end he had tried to dispatch him using Nagini. Luckily, Voldemort was too consumed with getting his hands around Potters neck , rather than do the job himself. As well prepared as Snape was, he wasn't so sure he would have survived a battle between the two of them.

Although Snape had been able to administer an anti venom…mere seconds after Nagini's bite, he had been nearly dead from blood loss by the time he delivered his message to Harry. Fortunately Madame Pomfrey had been administering aid to the wounded near by and found him. She was able to provide him with a blood replenishing serum thus saving his life.

His stay at St. Mungo's had been most unpleasant. Nagini's bite had failed to killed him but the hospital food most certainly almost finished the job. He was ill prepared for the Media frenzy following battle. He closed his eyes and sighed, as he recalled the headlines in the Daily Prophet.

SNAPE FRIEND OR FOE?

FINALLY ANSWERS!

EXCLUSIVE SNAPES SECRET LIFE REVEALED

DUMBLEDORE'S SPY HAILED A HERO

A hero? Hardly. The only person Snape had ever loved…. now she was a hero. Sacrificing her own life to protect the ones she loved. All the countless others…who had died at Voldemort's feet, protecting what they believed in. They were the heroes… not he.

He merely had a knack for deception and survival, as well as an unquenchable thirst for vengeance. Even though he worked as a spy for Dumbledor and the Order…still at the very end, he fought to live. He didn't valiantly lay down and die for their cause. Smart yes…..a hero…No.

As if being called a Hero wasn't preposterous enough, he had recently acquired that bloody moniker, "The Professor who lived". Snape shuddered at the thought. The similarities he shared with Potter had become uncomfortably close.

His right hand traveled absentmindedly along his neck, he fingered the jagged scar above his collar bone, conscience of it's peculiar lightening bolt pattern.

Snape's first day back as Potions Master had taken a toll on his energy, he took his seat at the front of the class room, he leaned back in his chair and drummed his boney fingers together and awaited his pupils, thankful that it was his last class of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione quietly opened the door to the class room and hurried in. They were met with Snape's cold glare. "Your late Potter….Granger." " However… we are all so very glad you both could make time in your busy schedules to join us today", he stood up and began to walk back and forth across the front of the room, his hands clasped tightly behind his back., "Do take a seat, that is unless you feel your own… personal knowledge…. of Advanced Potions is so superior that you need not attend the beginning of class."

"Not at all sir", Harry replied in mock courtesy. Hermione didn't reply, taking her seat with her head hanging down. "15 point each from Gryffindor" Harry leaned over to Hermione, "Only 15 points, he must be getting soft on us", he whispered, smiling behind his hand. Hermione didn't return his smile and continued to stare down at the table top where Snape's fingertips had brushed upon earlier.

"As I was saying before Potter and Miss Granger…so kindly graced us with their presence" he continued, as he slowly began to weave between the tables, like a sleek black panther stalking its prey, "I will not tolerate incompetence in any area of Advanced Potions." "Amazingly enough… you all… have scored high enough to have the privilege to attend this class.", he paused to stare at Neville Longbottom, who fidgeted uncomfortably under Snape's sharp gaze.

"Make no mistake," he continued his tour around the room, "If anyone of you fail …for any reason…to prove yourselves, either academically or in you conduct…worthy of Advanced Potions you will be dismissed from this class…permanently."

"Now that we are finished with the pleasantries, open you texts books to page 90 wherein we will be reviewing Medieval sensory potions and their modern day applications and theories…and do pay attention as tomorrow we will be replicating a select few."

Hermione pulled out her text book and flipped to the correct page. However, she had a hard time remaining focused. The sound of Snape's velvety voice , droned on and on. She found it almost meditative. She became completely lost in her own thoughts as she began going over in her mind what she planned to say to Ron that night.

MISS GRANGER! Hermione's head snapped up immediately. " I have asked you a question Miss Granger…would you be so kind as to provide me with your answer." Hermione's cheeks flushed, "I …uhhh could you repeat the question?" She could feel Snape's black eyes boring into her. He marched quickly across the room and slammed his pale hand on the corner of her table. "I am not in the habit of repeating myself Miss Granger." "Perhaps, one weeks detention cleaning my private potions room …should remind you to pay better attention."

Hermione fought hard to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out onto her flaming cheeks. She hated herself for being so weak. It was humiliating to lose control of her emotions under Snape's hawkish glare. "Yes sir", was all she managed to choke out, trembling as he moved behind her, he continued on with his lecture.

Suddenly Hermione's body went rigid…her eyes opening wide in shock. As Snape had traveled behind her back, he reached out his hand and ever so gently touch her upon the back. No… that couldn't be? He wouldn't console her, not right in the middle of class…bloody hell…not ever. She must be mistaken.

The rest of the class was uneventful. Hermione exhaled in relief, as if she had been holding her breath the entire time. She had managed to fly under Snape's radar for the remaining hour and thirty minutes. She gathered her things, intent upon making a quick exit.

She was almost to the door when Snape appeared in front of her so abruptly she gasped as she bumped into his chest. She attempted to stammer out an apology when he raised his hand in front of her, signaling her to stop. She looked up to meet his gaze.

He stared down at her for a long moment, her stomach fluttered, she always felt as if his cold black eyes were peering right into her soul. Making her feel as exposed, as if she were standing in front of him naked.

Miss Granger you and I …are both aware that there is a meeting of the Order this evening, therefore your weeks detention will begin tomorrow." She simply nodded and he moved out of her way, as swiftly as he had appeared. Hermione nearly lunged for the door.

Snape leaned back in his chair, it had been months since his injury, the fatigue had lingered on longer that he had expected. He closed his eyes and groaned at the thought of sitting though another insufferable meeting of the Order. Really, there was no longer and need for them. Any rouge witch or wizard could easily be dispatched by the Ministry.

In his opinion, the meetings appeared to be just another social function, serving no real purpose. He had no desire to socialize. Just another bloody hour or two he would have to spend in the presence of Potter and Miss Granger and countless other, equally annoying people.

Miss Granger ….Miss Granger, Snape thought as the ran his fingers through his ink black hair. Something was irritating him about her demeanor in class. Even more irritating was that fact that he was, even the slightest bit concerned.

He had never seen her look so utterly and completely lost. He had always secretly admired her academic drive, therefore he rationalized that his concern must stem from his intellectual admiration. She was a brilliant student for her tender age. Just as he had been.

Even if her eagerness had been somewhat annoying at times… he imagined that his own professors must have felt the same type of annoyance with him, as a young student. That's it , that's what irritated him so, she reminded him so completely of himself at that age, he must have developed some sort of egotistical concern for her well being.

He leaned forward and rubbed his tired eyes with the palms of his hands. Oh for the love of Merlin, that was exactly it. Something happened to him…something that had not happened to him in many years. Earlier, when had looked into her lovely brown eye filled with tears… he had felt her pain. Not only felt it but …felt it so acutely that he… he had reached out to comfort her.

Snape felt a flutter of panic in his abdomen. How could this have happened after so many years, he had always been so vigilant. After he lost his beautiful Lil….his face contorted in pain, he couldn't even bare the thought of her name. After he lost her, he had vowed never to become attached to another soul as for as long as he lived.

But somewhere along the line he had. He has formed some sort of attachment to that silly girl. Somehow his star pupil has managed to get underneath the layer of ice and he felt something dangerously close to affection for her.

Serverus felt physically ill at the revelation. This could not go on. He made up his mind, he would put a end to this foolish fondness. He glanced at the time, he could delay no further. He rose to get ready for the blasted meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione leaned back into the tub of steaming water. She slid down low, the soap bubbles tickled her chin. She relaxed a bit, as the hot water soothed away the ache in her muscles, all but for one, and there was no soothing the constant ache in her heart.

How could he just stop loving her? She wished to Merlin she knew …so that she could stop loving him. She closed her eyes recalling they way he had kissed her, but that was before he knew his brother laid dead among the ruins. She just didn't understand why he had abandoned her? Why did he take his anger out on her?

It was unfair…just so bloody unfair. Hermione began to sob without restraint until she had no energy left and even then, thick tears rolled silently down her cheeks and fell into her bathwater.

"Would you like a tissue dear", came a squeaky voice perched at the end of the tub. Hermione groaned, "Not now Myrtle, I am in no mood for company." "Dear ..Dear Hermione.", she whispered as she glided behind her. "Boy troubles issss it?", She purred in her ear.

"Myrtle, I swear to you on all that is sacred… if you don't leave me be… I will drown myself right here in this tub… and we will have an eternity to share this bathroom and discuss boys". Myrtle didn't budge, she merely floated there pouting . Hermione began to sink lower in the tub until the water came up over her nose.

"Alright !! Alright!!, She shrieked. "But it is your loss…I happen to be an expert on troubled relationships.", She whined as she disappeared into the wall. "Ugggh", Hermione hoisted herself up out of the tub, she needed to get ready now anyway.

She was just thankful that the Order was meeting here at Hogwarts, and not at Grimauld Place. There was no longer any need to meet there, as they were no longer in any real danger.

Hermione studied herself in the mirror , she had succeeded in charming her unruly curls into a fashionable pile on top of her head. Although her attempt at an anti inflammatory charm to remove the puffiness under her eyes, had only left her skin more irritated. She had managed to find out from George, where Ron said he would be that evening, he had been living with George since dropping out of Hogwarts . According to him, Ron could be found at seedy pub in Knock Turn Alley called the Witches Wart.

She had no stomach to face him in a pub but she had no choice, since all the owls she had sent him…pleading with him to meet her… had gone unanswered. She had to face the fact that tonight could be the last time she would ever speak to him.

Hermione pulled the sleek black velvet cloak from her bed, the tiny gold trim around the hood and sleeves twinkled as it caught the moonlight from the window. The robe had been a gift from the Ministry, to the surviving members of the original Order.

She was dressed and ready, however she didn't feel like facing anyone just yet. She certainly didn't want to arrive early. So for the second time today she stood, staring blankly out the window as she pulled the hood up on her head.

The moon was bright that evening with no clouds in the sky, it illuminated the grounds in an eerie blue glow. Icy gusts of wind shrieked through the trees, violently rocking the branches back and forth. She wrapped her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to warm her chilled heart.

Snape grabbed a heavy wool robe from the hanger, leaving the gaudy velvet robe given to him by the Ministry hanging untouched in his closet. It had become bitterly cold this evening. He wished fervently that he could just sit before his fireplace and read his newly acquired text on Ancient Vanquishing and Memory Enhancement Potions.

He stepped before the mirror, reaching for the well worn wood and wire bristled brush from the vanity, his hand hovered there in mid reach, and as if on its own accord, it traveled to the small drawer below and pulled out an ornate silver brush. He brought it to his lips for a moment, as if he were about to kiss it.

He then began to drag it through his stringy raven hair. He closed his eyes as he did this. The images began to appear so clearly, as though he were gazing into the pensive. He was young and she was still as lovely as ever. He recalled sitting behind her on the edge of her bed, watching her in the mirror as she chatted to him, while gracefully pulling the brush through her golden red hair.

Then she was sitting behind him, her knees pressed against his back as she gently brushed his hair with that very brush. His heart constricted in agony… for so powerful was the image of her touch… his skin tingled. She methodical stroked his long hair, as she playfully scolded him for not taking the time to care for his hair properly.

He could hear the wondrous sound of her laugher, he almost could feel her warm sweet breath in his ear as she leaned over his shoulder, mindlessly gossiping about such trivial matters, like who was dating who and who, and what so and so had been wearing. Snape did not care in the least about her mindless conversations, for he glowed under her tender touch.

A chiming of the clock abruptly ripped him from his memories. Despite the chill, a thin layer of sweat covered his forehead, he reached out with a trembling hand to steady himself against the wall. Drawing in deep breaths of cool air, shocked that he could… so vividly recall such memories…for it seem that he had not been able to do so…for what seemed decades. He slowly began to regain his composure. He would be late if he did not leave now. He put the brush back in the tiny drawer. Hastily making his way through his private chambers. He began his accent to the Great Hall.

Ginny awaited Hermione at the giant double doors leading into the Great Hall. Judging by the look of concern on her face, Hermione had little doubt , that she had been the topic of Harry and Ginny's earlier conversations.

"Hermione", she began, "Harry and I believe that it may make a stronger impact on Ron if we all confront him together, to show a united front to… well….umm…to…to let Ron know what a complete and utter ass he is being."

Despite how low Hermione was feeling, she could not help but to crack a small smile at Ginny's determined speech. She sighed, actually Hermione had anticipated that they would ask to come along with her that evening. She wasn't that fond of spilling her heart out in front of every degenerate in the Witches Wart, let alone Ginny and Harry, but she just had too little energy to protest.

"If you think it best", Hermione conceded. Ginny grabbed her hand, "Good, lets go eat I am starving." she said and she pulled Hermione through the giant oak doors.

Snape sat at the table with his arms folded in front of him. He felt oddly out place sitting at the long tables normally reserved for students. Minerva sat to his right. She had assumed the role of headmaster or headmistress rather, of Hogwart's with cool confidence, he could not help but to appreciate.

Although the Ministry had offered the position to himself first…Snape had no desire to fill it…nor did he envy the responsibility. Snape looked up just as Ginny was pulling Hermione into the great hall. The candlelight catching the metallic edging of her hood, casting flecks of golden light upon her face.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Her mere presences was unnerving. Despite his best efforts, he continued to glance over at her during,…what only could be described… as a dinner party. To call it a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix would be blasphemous.

The Order had not dinned pleasantly in a festive hall…they had eaten merely to survive. There were no smiles on their faces…the true Order meetings had been filled with urgent fear and purpose. Not a bunch of children cuddled up to one another… sharing glasses of pumpkin juice. His lip curled up in disgust.

Once again his eyes fell upon Miss Granger. The plate of food before her had remained untouched. He became aware that he and she… were the only two in the entire Hall… who sat unsmiling.

Hermione could not bare to touch her food. In fact the smell of it was making her positively ill. Her foot tapped nervously on the floor causing the table to shake uncontrollably. She sat, staring intently at the ripples forming in her glass of pumpkin juice.

Hermione's nerves were so raw she jumped when Ginny reached over and touched her arm. "Everyone's leaving now Hermione." Hermione felt like she was about to attend a funeral. The whole day seemed to have dragged on forever and now that it was finally time to go, it felt as if the day had gone by too fast and she wasn't ready.

Harry took Ginny's hand and held out his other to Hermione. "Ready to do this?" "As I will ever be.", she replied as she took his hand. With a loud crack they apparated into the seedy streets of Knock Turn Alley


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With another loud crack Harry, Ginny, and Hermione appeared in the poorly lit alleyway. Hermione was surprised to find so many people milling about on such a bitterly cold night. Their dark silhouettes weaving by each other as they made their way to the next little hole in the wall.

All along the street, doors to dingy and questionable establishments stood propped open. A mixture of music, smoke and loud drunken voices spilled out onto the sidewalk. Anyone having the impression that Voldemort's death had somehow rid the wizarding world of all its evils, was sorely mistaken.

The icy air in Knock Turn Alley was charged with a dark and menacing energy. Ginny felt it too, for she stood a bit closer to Harry, gripping his arm tight. Numerous eyes peered at them from out of the shadows of their hooded cloaks, as the three made their way further down the sidewalk in search of the Witches Wart.

They passed an open door, above it hung a buzzing red neon sign that read, Petticoats & Perils. A nearly naked witch leaned seductively against the door jam, sparse black lace barley covering her most intimate parts. She had one long leg outstretched across the entrance.

She wet her lips and gave Harry a lascivious smile as they past. Harry craned his neck around to look back at her, as he received a punch in the arm from Ginny. "Owww", he hollered as he rubbed his arm. Ginny glared at him. "What ….I thought I knew her", he said defensively, as he gave her a guilty grin.

"That's a shame, that poor girl must be freezing, Hermione said, to herself more than anyone. "I doubt she is poor, I'm sure she makes quite good money, besides she didn't look the least bit cold to me." "HARRY!"

He was again socked in the arm, but this time it was by both Ginny and Hermione. "Sorry, I was just making a simple observation." "Well put those keen powers of observation to use and find this bloody pub will you", Ginny shouted as they passed another doorway in which the music blared so loudly, that she could feel the vibration in her chest.

"There it is", pointed Hermione. Harry and Ginny looking in the direction of Hermione's finger, and across the alley a green neon sign read.

itches wa t

The W and the R having burned out. Ginny giggled, "The itches wat", as she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him across the street. Hermione froze. It wasn't to late to just go back to her room, safe inside Hogwart's. "Come on Hermione", they yelled, motioning her to cross the street. She took a deep breath and lifted her robe and stepped of the sidewalk and hurried across the road.

Harry paid the door man and the three of them squeezed into the crush of people. It was cold outside but in the crowded pub it was stifling. The air reeked of smoke, body sweat and cheap cologne. The speakers were blaring a song by a group Hermione had actually heard of ,Dark Creed, she remembered because they had written a song that glorified the death eaters and the Dark Lord. This was worse than she had imagined, the pub was packed to the walls.

She tugged on Harry's arm and he bent his head down to her, "You and Ginny head to the right and I'll go to the left, we will have a better chance of spotting him.", she shouted in his ear. Harry nodded, pulling Ginny off to the right while Hermione pushed her way through the crowd. She was relieved to find that she could hear better as she moved further from the dance floor.

The building began to curve sharply as she followed along the left wall and turned the corner, she could see people sitting in dimly lit booths, that formed half circle, set back into the wall. Forming small semi private crevices. She peered into them as she passed by, but it was difficult too make out anyone's face. Some even had their hoods pulled up on their head, making it impossible to identify them.

As Hermione continued on down the long hall something caught the sleeve of her robe, and she was violently tugged backwards towards one of the tables. Two arms wrapped around her waist lifting her up off her feet. She struggled to free herself as she was pulled down , upon someone's lap.

She tried to throw her head back to hit the perpetrator but they pulled her more tightly to their chest, a boney chin digging painfully into her shoulder. She was unable to swing her head around to see who held her. She couldn't even see who sat behind her in the booth, as she was sat facing the hallway.

"Now…now…love…don't be so rude….weren't you here looking for a new boyfriend.", he said as he ran his lips along length of her neck.". Hermione stiffened with rage as she recognized the voice of her captor.

"Get you bloody hands off me, Malfoy", she hissed.

She could hear laughter coming from the booth behind her. "I don't think she fancies you mate", replied an unidentified male voice. "Sure she does" a female voice chimed in, "all muggle born …simply crave pure bloods". There was another burst of laughter from the table.

Malfoy didn't loosen his grip, but instead held her tighter, with one arm firmly around her shoulders and one of his legs thrown across her ankles to keep her from kicking. His free hand found its way into the front of her robe and up under her shirt. Hermione jerked as his cold bare hand made contact with her lower belly.

"Is that true?" he whispered in her ear as his hand stroked her quivering stomach, "do all muggle born crave pure bloods." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tight, as he kissed along the nape of her neck. Leaving a hot sticky trail behind.

"You may not have any pure blood inside of you…but we could fix that …couldn't we mates?", Again the table behind them erupted in laughter. Pulling his hand out of her robe he grabbed her thick curls at the back of her head, as he spun her around to face the table inside the dark semi circle.

"Is this who you came here for?"

It took Hermione a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. She stared back at the curved booth full of slytherin faces. All but for one. Right in the middle sat Ron, he simply stared back at her with disgust. Hermione tried to speak, but she could only mouth Ron's name.

It was only then that she notice the girl sitting on Ron's knee. It never entered her mind that he may have a new girlfriend. Ron continued to glare at Hermione, while he fingered the long blonde curls that cascaded down the girls back. She rested her head on his shoulder, while she played with his shirt collar.

Her tears were unstoppable, they defiantly poured from the corners of her eyes. Malfoy laughed, as he pulled her head back and licked her cheek. Hermione just leaned back into his lap no longer having the will to struggle.

Suddenly Malfoy let go of her with such force she tumble off his lap and caught her self on the edge of the table. She spun around to see Harry's wand pointed at Malfoy's throat. Harry's jaw clenched tightly, the vein in his neck throbbing wildly. Neither he, nor Malfoy said a word.

Ginny looked into the tiny half circle of a room and gasped at the sight of her brother sitting in the middle of that lot of slytherin scum, half of which were suspected death eaters. Her blue eyes narrowed into slits as she shook her head with contempt. Ron looked down at the table, unable to meet his sisters glare.

Harry grabbed Hermione by the elbow and gently began to pull her away. "Come on, he is not worth this." Harry said, as he starred at Ron. "Wait Harry, I just need to talk to him before we leave."

Harry nodded. He understood her need for closure, but felt bloody sorry she had to get it this way. He back away few feet but remained close enough to stun Malfoy if needed.

The blonde girl who sat perched upon Ron's knee, looked Hermione up and down with a sneer on her pinched face, "This is your ex girlfriend Ronnie?" "I thought you would have better taste than that, she looks like a troll."

Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist, as she lunged for the table, her small hands bawled up into fists.

"No", Harry said "let her finish this"

Hermione ignored the girls insult. "Ron please don't do this…don't push me away…Ron please ….I love you.", Hermione pleaded. Malfory mimicked her in a whiney voice, "Ron please …I love you.", Yet again the entire table roared with laughter, all except for Ron who's eyes seemed to be glowing with rage.

"How did you find me here?" Hermione didn't answer, instead she questioned him. "Why Ron?" What did I ever do to you that was so wrong…. All I ever did was love you."

"WHY", he shouted, as he stood up dumping the girl from his lap, she shot him a dirty look but he was oblivious. "WHY", he shouted again as he strode towards her, not stopping until he was less than an inch away from her. Her body trembled, every nerve in her body cried out to just touch him. But she didn't, all she could do was look up into his eyes.

"If it hadn't been for you….and you….", he said as he looked towards Harry and then back to Hermione, "My family would never had been involved in that bloody Order." "We would not have lost years of our lives living in fear, running and hiding." "Ron that's not true… your family…, Hermione stammered but she was startled when Ron grabbed her by the shoulders, his fingers digging into her flesh. "SHUT UP", He screamed while he brutally shook her back and forth. "SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH", "If I had not run after you that night I would have been there for Fred, He screamed, spittle flying from his lips. He continued to shake her violently, "If I had not run after you that night my brother would still be alive…I could have saved him." Hermione's head sapped back and forth as her mouth hung open in shock.

Ron pulled back his hand, "I wish it were you he screamed, I wish it were you who had died, you FILTHY MUDBLOOD", his fist came down upon her face with such force it sent her reeling to the floor. For a moment no one seemed to move. It seemed as thought the entire pub had gone silent, as Ron stood shaking with rage as he stared down at Hermione, who lay in a crumpled heap at his feet, dazed but not unconscious.

Malfory's jaw hung open as he looked from Ron and then to Harry.

This time it was Ginny's turn to hold Harry back, but instead she pushed him forward. Harry quickly grabbed Hermione under her arms and pulling her to her feet. He turned and handed her off into Ginny's arms. Hermione buried her face in Ginny's shoulder.

Ron made no attempt to defend himself as Harry approached him. He grabbed Ron by the shirt collar and proceeded to pummel his face. He jerked Ron further into the hallway and continued to deliver blow after blow, bring Ron down to the floor, only stopping when Ron's eyes roll back into his skull. He then let go of his shirt collar, letting his head fall back and hit the floor.

For a moment, Harry just stood over him, his chest heaving, his nostrils flaring wildly. Blood dripped from his already swollen knuckles. He then stepped over Ron's body as Ginny pushed past him and knelt down by her brothers head and whispered in his ear, "Fred would be ashamed to call you a brother." Harry grabbed her hand pulling her up "Where's Hermione?", Ginny looked around but Hermione was gone. The music started back up and continued to blare as loud as ever as they made their way down the hall, no one behind them seemed concerned about the ruckus that just ensued. Harry and Ginny made their way out of the pub neither of them looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author note: Chapter 5 was getting to be so long I split it up into a couple chapters. I will finish posting the rest of it tomorrow and hopeful will be able to work on a few new chapters.

Snape settled down in his chair before the fire. He stretch out his long lean legs, warming his feet before the flames. His newly acquired book sat in his lap. It looked positively ancient. His finger traced the spine of the book, feeling every crack and imperfection in the binding. He could not fathom what made him so restless this evening. He opened the book and flipped through the chapters, finding one he deemed interesting, he began to read. He reached the bottom of the page only to discover, he could not recall what he just read. He stood up slamming the book down upon the shelf.

He gave up on reading and decided to just go to bed. Having slipped on his night cloths he slide under his sheets, not realizing just how tired he really was. He was asleep soon after his head touched the pillow.

Snape felt the familiar falling sensation, the same feeling he had gotten when looking into Dumbledor's pensive. He continued to fall, when he landed upon the solid ground he looked around. He wasn't looking in on himself in a memory…he was there… he was in Brighton Park. They use to come here together and talk.

He use to push her over there on that swing. He recalled watching her fiery golden hair sparkle in the sun as it fanned out behind her as she leaned back to swing higher.

Snape inhaled sharply, she was there! She sat on that very swing. He ran to her, sliding on his knees before her. He looked up at her…she was real…he could count every eyelash surrounding her beautiful green eyes. He reached up and touched her cheek… he was startled when he felt the warmth of her soft skin.

"Severus", she whispered as she continued to stare at the ground. "I'm here…I'm right here, he cried out.

"How could you leave me", she cried softly as she wrapped her arms around herself and leaned forward.

"I didn't leave you…I could never leave….Please listen", he pleaded "…I have always….", Snape cried out in pain as he tumbled to the floor. He sat up panting, his heart pounding furiously inside his chest. He kicked his legs, trying to free himself from the mass of tangled sheets.

Getting to his feet, Snape abandoned all thought of going back to bed. He could not bear the thought of sleep and what he may see if he closed his eyes again. He dressed quickly, he needed to escape his chambers, he needed to get as far away as possible. Once again he threw on his heavy wool robe and sprinted up the stairs not stopping until he burst from the door and onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

He greedily gulp in the frigid night air. It cleansed his senses as he walked around the grounds. The moonlight was incredibly bright that evening. He could see clearly all the way down to Haggrid's cottage.

He noted that Haggrid must still be awake too, as candle light shown through his curtains.

Snape's nerves began to settle, he scolded himself for getting so worked up over a silly dream but was it was so very real …he was lost in thought when loud crack behind him, cause him to spin around.

Hermione couldn't bear to watch Harry and Ron any longer, she need to get out of that pub now! She took off, leaving Ginny standing in the hall. Everyone was starring at her as she pushed her way through the crowd. She became confused as she spun around in circles franticly looking for the exit.

She couldn't even tell which way she had come from, she began to panic...she couldn't breath … she was stuck in the middle of the drunken crowd. Her chest tightened and she couldn't swallow… her heart felt as if it were crushing against her rib cadge. Suddenly a door materialized on the brick wall, the sign on it blinking EMERGENCY EXIT.

Hermione ran for the door slamming her shoulder into it, not bothering to stop. It popped open and she tumbled out into the garbage strew alley. She looked up just as the door disappeared. Now that she was alone nothing stopped the tears that poured forth, stinging the split in her bottom lip, her swollen face throbbed.

She picked herself up off the street and began to run. She attempted to apparate to the grounds of Hogwarts but the tightness in her chest was so painful, her spell failed. She continued to run, bumping into people on the sidewalk as she passed, oblivious to the obscenities they shouted out behind her.

She felt as though she were being suffocated by her own skin. She couldn't breath, she tore at the neckline of her robe as thought it were strangling her. She was dying… she knew it… she was going to die right here in this horrible place.

She continued to run as she fought hard to force air into her lungs. She just wanted to get back to Hogwarts, if she could do that she would be okay. She just wanted to be safe in her room. She was no longer able to breath the crushing pressure in her chest was too great. She made one last desperate attempt to apparate.

With a loud bang she was spinning and tumbling in total darkness until her feet slammed into the earth, she was back on the grounds of Hogwarts, she fell to her hands and knees but rose quickly and began to run again, her eyes looking up towards the windows of the Gryffindor rooms ahead in the distance. She wasn't going to make it….her vision began to dim… a few yards in front of her stood a hooded figure, he turned around, she reached her arms out as she fell forward into his. Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Snape heard the young woman cry out as he spun around, her arms out stretched to him. It had been mere instinct to reach out and catch her as she collapsed in his arms. She was limp, her head tilted backward, he held her up with one hand under each of her arms. He lifted her closer to him, the hood of her robe slipped back, as her head rolled to the side.

He peered down at her, he immediately notice her swollen lip. That face! Snape almost lost his grip on her as he realized who he held in his arms. "Miss Granger!". At the sound of her name Hermione's eyes fluttered. He slowly lowed them both to the ground, propping her up on his knee, she moaned as her head fell against his chest.

He grasped her chin, "Miss Granger", he said urgently, shaking her head a bit from side to side. Hermione eyes slowly parted. She cried out, as the crushing pressure in her chest returned. She looked up helplessly into his eyes and whispered, "Please help me…I am dying." Panic rippled throughout Snape's body. "You must tell me where you are hurt", he demanded. Hermione lifted her hand and pointed to her heart, "Here", she sobbed "It hurts here".

Snape's hands shook as he frantically separated her robe feeling around her chest for a wound. He couldn't feel any blood or any indication of what was causing her pain. He slid one arm underneath her knees and scooped her up.

"We must go see Madame Pomfrey." "Nooo", Hermione wailed as she threw her arms around his neck, as if she had no comprehension of who he was. "Please no" she begged. "I cant face anyone else", she buried her head in the warmth of his neck. Snape's body tensed as he felt the sensation of her trembling lip against his skin.

He hadn't the slightest clue as to why he complied with her request, when he should bring her to the infirmary, but he knew he needed to better examine her injuries. He carried her across the grounds and into Hogwarts, down the winding steps to his chambers and forced open the door with a swift kick.

He attempted to set her down on the chair before the fireplace, but she wouldn't release her grip around his neck. "You can release me" he said as he reached back and pried her hands apart. Finally, free of her grip and the unsettling closeness. He backed away and pulled his wand from his robe, crackling flames sprung to life in the fireplace.

She leaned over and rested her forehead on the arm of the chair. Her body still convulsing as she sobbed softly. "Who did this to you"?, he demanded. She didn't answer, she only cried harder. What if the attack had gone beyond just physical. His stomach harden into a ball of ice at the thought. He needed answers, and she was much too upset to give them.

He strode across the room. his robe billowing out behind him. He reached the wooden doors to a cabinet set into the wall and threw them open. Inside were row upon row of drawers. Snape counted… six rows down and three across. He pulled open the drawer revealing yet more rows containing glass vials filled with an array of multicolored contents.

Snape plucked from the drawer a vial containing a blue tinged liquid and made his way back to her.

Hermione sat in the chair unwilling to lift her head. She was completely humiliated. How had she let herself end up here of all places, with the most cold and uncomforting person possible. It wasn't by choice…she would have throw herself into the arms of Lord Voldemort himself, had he been standing there instead of Snape.

Her mind wandered back to Ron's last words to her, "Filthy mudblood", she said aloud, as she was hit with a fresh wave of sobbing. The words finally sinking in.

Snape kneeled beside the chair and held out the vial to her. "Here, this will help calm you". She tried to hold it but her hand trembled so much that the blue liquid threatened to spill over the top. Snape took the vial back with one hand while he grasped her wrist with his other hand and lowered it to her side.

"Open", he ordered. Hermione opened her mouth. Snape rested the edge of the vial on her swollen bottom lip and tipped it upwards, spilling its contents into her mouth. The glass making a clink as it tapped on her bottom teeth.

The effects of the sedative were immediate. The warmth spread from her lips, down her throat and continued to travel throughout her entire body. A tiny sigh escape her lips.

Snape could tell that the potion had its desired effect. "Now", he said as he took the seat across from her, "tell me exactly what happened to you".

Snape had to look at the vial again to be sure he had not inadvertently given Miss Granger a truth potion instead of a mild sedative. There was no mistake. However, Hermione poured forth every event of the night, in embarrassing detail.

She described how Malfoy's lips and hands had violated her…the laughing bunch of slitherin…the girl on Ron's lap and her insults…Her own pleadings to Ron…his cruel words…the feeling of his hand striking her…Ron's beating….and finally her escape from Knock Turn Alley ….that lead her into his arms.

As if being released by the entire events she just describe to him, Hermione's eyes closed, she was asleep.

He understood now. Her pain wasn't caused by any physical wound…it was an emotional one. He was easily capable of administering aid to a wound, but he was absolutely clueless on how to attend to the heart.

He paced around the room. He was pushed far beyond his comfort zone this evening. He couldn't allow her to sleep here…in his private chambers.

He glanced down at her, the firelight illuminating her face in an ethereal glow. Despite her swollen lip she looked positively angelic, as she lay sleeping in his chair, one rebellious curl escaping its pins to frame her face.

He stared down at her in amazement, it were as though he was seeing her for the first time. He pulled a blanket from the back of his sofa and knelt down beside her, gently draping it over her, tucking it in around her shoulders. As he did this, she whispered softly, "I love you", she was dreaming…Snape knew this, but the sweetness of her words affected him deeply.

He closed his eyes as he tilted his head down towards her, his nose softly grazed along her swollen cheek. Her skin smelled sweet…..he was lost…..lost completely in her innocents. His lips were so close to her, he could feel the warmth radiating from her skin, he suddenly jerked his head back, his hand touching his mouth as if her skin had burned his lips. He jumped to his feet and backed away from her, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't stay there with her a minute longer, he knew this now. It was then he realized… he could hurt her…he could hurt more…so.. much more than that boy every could.

He couldn't let that happen. He left her lying in his chair, peacefully sleeping, as he made his way to fetch Madame Pomfrey from the Infirmary. She could to tend to Miss Granger for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Snape stalked down the hall and away from Miss Granger, he was deeply shaken by his own actions. If he had just taken her to Madame Pomfrey in the first place, he would most assuredly be in his own bed right now, not running away from a silly young girl asleep in his arm chair. He reached up and rubbed his neck vigorously, as if he were trying to wipe away the memory of her warm and trembling lips.

He burst through the door to the Infirmary. It seems Poppy was already awake and she was not alone. She stood there with Potter and that Weasly girl. Madame Pomfrey looked up in surprise, "Why Severus, are you ill?" "I am beginning to wonder that myself", he uttered under his breath.

"What was that dear?", she inquired as she studied Harry's swollen hand. "I assure you Madame that I am in perfect health…I am here regarding …" Madame Pomfrey cut him off, " Yes..Yes..Dear but would you mind waiting just a moment, Ginny here is in the middle of advising me of a dilemma and she is most frantic, go on Ginny dear…finish." Snape folded his arms and starred at the trio impatiently.

Ginny warily glanced over at Snape before resuming her story, "Well…um…you see she was very upset, and well she was a little banged up so we thought she may have come to see you …." Snape interrupted coldly, " Miss Granger will survive her injuries". Madame Pomfrey smiled in relief, "Oh you have seen her then." "Indeed Madame…she is currently resting in my private chambers."

Harry and Ginny did a poor job of concealing their alarm. "Professor, I could go and see her to her room if you like,", Ginny offered weakly. "Most certainly not…you may however return to your room…I will speak with you tomorrow of your little….excursion…to Knock Turn Alley.

Ginny slid Harry a questioning glance as she hesitated by the door. "NOW Miss Weasly !" Ginny practically jumped through the door. Snape turned back to Madame Pomfrey, " Madame if you are finished attending to Mr. Potter…scratch…I must speak with you…alone.

"Yes…Yes…all finished here", she said giving Harry's hand a pat, "Off you go then." Harry did not look at Snape as he past by, but he knew that his eyes were boring into his back as he made his way towards the door. He reached for the handle as Snape called out behind him, "I will speak to you tomorrow…as well…Mr. Potter." Harry cringed as the Infirmary door swung shut behind him.

Ginny was waiting for Harry as he rounded the corner. "Harry", she whispered, "He knows that we were in Knock Turn Alley tonight." "Its alright Ginny, he cant do much more than give us detention for breaking school curfew, remember Order members have no restrictions on apparating in and out of Hogwart's.

"That's not what I am getting at…I mean, he could have only found that out from Hermione, and she just wouldn't blurt it out to Snape." Harry then realized what Ginny was saying. "Oh, Harry he must have caught her on her way back in." Harry shuttered at the thought of Hermione being interrogated by Snape, in her current state.

They had reached the Gryffindor commons. "Well at the very least we know she is safe.", Harry said weakly. " I don't think anyone's safe inside Snape's dungeon", Ginny replied. Harry leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Get some sleep, we can sort this out tomorrow." They went off in opposite directions in search of their beds.

"Severus dear, are you sure everything is alright you seem most vexed." "I am not vexed Madame…I merely suffer from fatigue, he snapped as he leaned against her table, "Now…concerning Miss Granger."

He began to relate the entire events of the night, including Hermione' s account of her misadventures in Knock Turn Alley. Omitting the last moments he spent with her.

"Oh my that poor dear, what a horrific night." "It was very sweet of you to comfort her, Severus dear." , She patted him on the arm. Snape was outraged, "Comfort her?", he exclaimed, one eyebrow arching fiercely, "She was merely a student in need of aid and I being a Professor , have …." Yet again Madame Pomfrey cut him off, "Yes…Yes…, very sweet of you, but if you would please accompany me to you chambers, I will finish attending to Miss Granger, She hurried past him and disappeared out the door. Leaving Snape standing alone in the Infirmary, very vexed indeed.

Snape had to walk quickly to catch up to her. For being stout in stature Poppy was very light on her feet. They arrived at the entrance to his chambers, the door stood slightly ajar from his previous hasty exit.

His arm reaching over Madame Pomfrey, as he pushed it open, "This way Madame."

Hermione lay in the same exact position as when he had left her. He looked away as Madame Pomfrey hurried to her side. She began assessing her injuries, "You say you gave her a sedative, Severus ?" "Yes…it was a mild one," He replied almost defensively.

"Oh, the poor little thing…what is wrong with young wizards these days?" "How could such a nice young man do such a terrible thing?", she murmured, "I think it best if she slept here tonight."

Snape starred at her in horror, " Surely it would be better to transport her to the Infirmary."

"No…No…dear, this night has been traumatic enough and the draft in the Infirmary is positively dreadful this evening, I have asked Filch to attend to it but it seems he has all but disappeared this evening." "No doubt cozy in his own chambers, she said grudgingly.

Snape was beyond exasperation, "Why not take her to her own room then?" "Oh my, that wont do at all, I will want to speak with her privately when she wakes up…I am afraid it would be most humiliating for her if she had to explain her injuries to me in the presence of the other students and she has had enough humiliation this evening."

Snape could think of any number of ways in which one could achieve privacy in the Gryffindor rooms, however he was far too tired to be the voice of reason. "Very well…you may both stay here…I on the other hand will find other accommodations for the remainder of the night", he turned and headed toward the door, glad to be rid of the responsibility for Miss Granger's care.

Severus dear", Madame Pomfrey called out sweetly, "One more thing, could you please carry Miss Granger to the bed, I think she would rest better there." Snape froze with his hand on the door. The thought of laying her down in his own bed was excruciatingly unsettling, he wanted so much, just to escape her presence and so far it had seemed impossible to do so that night.

"If you insist, Madame', he replied stiffly. He picked her up out of the chair, trying hard not to look at her. Her head fell against his chest, she took in a deep breath as her head nuzzled against his neck. Every muscle in his body tensed. He entered his bed chamber and lowered her carefully into his bed. The sight of her lush brown curls tumbling across his pillow, had a strange effect on him.

He was startled when he heard Madame Pomefrey voice from behind him, he had forgotten she was there.

"Are you sure you are well Severus dear, you look a bit flushed", she stepped toward him as though she were about to put her hand on his forehead to check for fever.

He backed away to the door, 'Good night Madame", was all he could managed as he fled his own chambers, as though it were in flames.

Snape hurried down the hall. Even the scent of her hair lingered on his chest. Why couldn't he get the image of her in his bed out of his mind. He weakly reasoned that his first day back as Potions Master had left him in a weaken state of mind and he was simply agitated from lack of sleep. He continued down darken hall turning left then right, until he came to a bare stone wall. He said aloud, "I require a bed for the night." Tiny plumes of dust flew about as the stone wall began to quake, revealing a door.

The was nothing inside the room, with the exception of one large bed, much like Snape's own. He didn't even bother taking his robe off. Snape groaned as he fell back on the bed.

There was no need to ponder why he had almost kissed Miss Granger upon her bruised cheek, he hadn't the slightest clue. He always had a motive for every single thing he did and those motives had always been clear to him. A great deal of his actions were always self-serving …well actually all his actions ultimately served himself in someway.

So what then could he possible get from a silly school girl. He did not have a particular fondness for young girls…in fact he didn't have a fondness for anyone. He had buried that part of himself long ago. Snape closed his eyes as he began to recalled another night he had held a crying young girl in his arms, but he had been just a young man himself…

Snape could feel what was happening, but he was powerless to stop it. He was again falling…falling into another agonizing memory. She was there once more, her back turned to him, her face buried in her hands. She was crying. He was frozen …unable to move as he watched her. His senses heightened … he could hear her blood pulsing through her veins, he could smell the scent of her sweet vanilla skin.

She turned to look at him, "Oh Severus", she whispered hoarsely. His heart stopped…then started again…it pounded harder and faster with each step she took toward him. She threw her arms around him as he lifted her up off her feet. He held her there tightly in his arms. Snape felt something inside of himself shatter.

He pulled away just enough to look into her brilliant green eyes. His voice so thick with emotion he could barely speak. "what is it…why do you cry?" "It's James", she sobbed. Somewhere deep inside his subconscious he knew that this was only a memory from long ago, but she felt so real in his arms he didn't care to wake from it.

"What has he done to you?", he murmured in her ear as he stoked the back of her silky red hair. "It hurts so bad….he…he…has betrayed me….I saw them…they were alone together…they were…", her head dropped onto his shoulder and she broke down again. He swayed her gently back and forth, "He does not deserve you, you know." "I would never betray you …I could never…never break your heart."

She looked up searchingly into his obsidian eyes, "Oh Severus ", she sighed, her delicate hands reaching up to caress his face, "You already have." "You chose Lucius and Avery over me." He felt the burning heat, as she brought her lips close to his ear, "Kiss me Severus…kiss me now…make me forget."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione awoke, and for a few moments, laid in blissful ignorance of her surroundings and of the previous nights events that had lead her there. She slowly became aware of a soft snoring to her right. She sat up and peered around the room, and discovered Madame Pomfrey asleep in an oversized chair in the corner. Hermione's fingers traced along her aching jaw line.

She looked around once more. This was definitely not the Infirmary, it was a tidy yet sparsely furnished room. She turned to look up at the crest that hung above the headboard at the top of the bed. A slytherin crest! Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and slid down, her bare feet making a smack onto the cold stone floor.

She backed away from the bed, placing one clammy hand on her churning stomach , as she tried to recall the night before. Ever so slowly it began to come back to her. She had gone with Harry and Ginny to Knock Turn Alley….then Malfoy….and Ron….Ron had stuck her…., he fingers brushed lightly upon her bottom lip,…what then….there had been a man….he had taken care of her….he had picked her up and carried her to…., She inhaled sharply, "SNAPE!", he hand flew up to clasp her mouth but it was too late.

Madame Pomfrey sat up in the chair with a snort, " Oh good morning dear, glad to see you have awakened."

She stood up and stretched as she walked toward her, "Here dear, you lay back down and I will fetch you some tea and toast and we can have a little chat.", she said as she took a hold of Hermione's arm and gently guided her back to the bed.

Hermione's head fell back onto the pillow , her mouth hung open forming a little O shape as she recalled throwing her arms around Snape's neck as he lifted her up into his arms. Madame Pomfrey pulled the crisp white sheets up under her neck, " I will return shortly dear." "Madame Pomfrey, Hermione called weakly, "Where am I?"

"Why your in Professor Snape's chambers dear, remember?", she replied cheerfully as she ducked out of the door. Hermione's blood coursed hotly beneath her skin, as she recalled the sound of Snape's heart pounding in her ear as her head had fallen against his solid chest, the intensity in his dark eyes as he looked down at her while his slender fingers part her robe to examine her.

She was shocked that he didn't just drop her and leave her there to freeze, but he hadn't he, he had lifted her up into his powerful arms as if she were no bigger than a child, and carried her down to his chambers.

Although she was confused on how she ended up in his own bed, under Madame Pomfrey's guard.

Her embarrassment began to be taken over by her curiosity. So this is where Professor Snape sleeps. At least she could tell Harry that he is wrong and Snape does not in fact sleep in a coffin. Actually his room looked rather ordinary. No skeletons hanging in cages, no pet bats.

She ran her hand across the pillow imagining Snape laying there sleeping, he didn't seem quite as intimidating to her at that moment. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the pillow…it smelled like him…like books and parchment paper…..and something else…something she could not place….

"Here you are dear!" Hermione jumped as Madame Pomfrey burst through the door carrying a tea tray.

* * *

Snape leaned on the edge of the large bed as he shakily began to peel away the damp robe that clung to his body. He felt as though he had been hit in the chest with a cruciatus curse. He did not have time to dwell on last night or his tortuous dream, he must get ready for his first class.

He rose from the bed and made his way across the room where another door appeared, this one leading to a bathroom. Snape's head hung down against the shower wall as the steaming water rained down upon his head, trickling down the tip of his nose. Would his life be any different had he killed Voldemort long ago. How many people could he have saved?

However nothing could be gained by yearning to change the unchangeable. There was no going back …no changing who he was…what he had become. He had hurt countless people that had the misfortune to get close to him.

He was better off alone and he preferred to keep it that way. Ah, but he couldn't be alone, not just yet anyway, he had a class to teach. Snape stepped out of the shower and shook his head from side to side sending tiny droplets of water flying about. Just standing here alive was more than he deserved, he should be dead already…he had the mark to prove it.

He quickly dressed and exited the door in the stone wall, making his way towards his class room as the entrance behind him vanished. He continued down the corridor, confident that yesterdays aberrations in his actions had been a fluke brought on by a few moments of nostalgia.

Today it was back to the business of molding young minds. There would be no more rescuing damsels in distress. In fact Snape was quite confident that he wouldn't even have to lay eyes on that silly girl. He was sure she would spend the day safely away from him, crying her pretty brown eyes out in the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Hermione couldn't concentrate on Madame Pomfrey's speech regarding violence against young witches and such. She had drifted off deep in her own thoughts. She was currently getting some sort of perverse pleasure from imaging Snape finding her toast crumbs in his bed.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up to find Madame Pomfrey waiting by the door. "We should be off to the infirmary now dear.", she smiled sweetly. Hermione quickly slid off the side of the bed," Actually Madame, if you don't mind, I think I would like to return to my room to get ready for class."

"There is no need to push yourself dear, I would be more than happy to excuse you from your classes today, I am sure your professors would understand given the circumstance." Hermione's stomach fluttered at the word Professor, but there was no use in delaying the inevitable. She would have to face Snape sooner or later and sooner the better.

"I don't think it is necessary Madame, I am feeling much better after our talk and I don't want to sit around all day and dwell." "Oh yes, I do say it wouldn't do any good to dwell on it, class may be a good distraction dear, come along and I will escort you to you room." Hermione followed behind Madame Pomfrey, but she dragged her feet just a bit. She could not resist taking a peek around Snape's private chambers.

She was most impressed by the enormous amount of books that lined the shelves in his sitting room. As she past the large red velvet chair in front of the fireplace she stumbled upon a tiny glass object, it was sent rolling across the floor as it caught her toe. Hermione bent down and pick up the glass vial. She looked up to be sure Madame Pomfrey was not looking and shoved it in her pocket. A souvenir, she smiled.

* * *

Hermione's mood had not improved much during her morning classes. The thought of seeing Snape still hung heavy over her head. She had done her best to put Ron and his new girlfriend out of her mind and concentrate on her studies, but those thoughts had only been replaced by odd feelings about seeing Snape.

Maybe it was harder to pretend that last night didn't happen, as excruciating as the thought was, maybe she should just talk to Snape about it. She could even thank him for helping her. She would consider anything to help alleviate the strange feeling she was having about him. What ever she was going to do she had better figure it out soon because it was already lunch.

Hermione entered the great hall, her body tense as she scanned the front of the room for Snape's black robe. She relaxed a bit as he was no where to be seen. She headed over to where Harry and Ginny were already sitting. They both jumped up as they saw her approach.

Ginny threw her arms around her, "Oh Hermione, where have you been, we were so worried when we didn't see you at breakfast."

Hermione opened her mouth to try and explain where she had been but Ginny grabbed her hand and Harry's and pulled them towards the door, " Come on lets go to the courtyard, its more private out there."

Finding a secluded spot under a tree Ginny pulled all three of them down to sit on the grass. She began breathlessly, "Harry and I looked everywhere for you last night, we went to the Infirmary to see if you were with Madame Pomfrey and then Snape came in and said you were resting in his chambers and then he told us he wanted to talk to us about being in knock turn alley and we knew it must have been just awful for you to be interrogated by him and…" Harry interrupted Ginny's rambling, "Hermione what's wrong?" Hermione had gone very pale as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the glass vial and stared at it in horror. "He gave me something …he made me drink it." Hermione's face fell into her hands. Harry's temper flared, "What did he do to you!"

Hermione groaned as she began to recall the missing pieces, "Its not what he did…its what I did, I told him everything Harry…every little detail and how it made me feel…as if I were talking to you…to my friends. I opened myself up to him. How could I have been such an idiot. I have given him all the ammunition he will ever need to completely humiliate me." She was furious with herself …with Snape, "He could have stopped me Harry…he could have but he didn't , he probably sat there thoroughly enjoying himself while listening to my misery." Hermione stood up and sent the vial shattering to the ground, as she marched over to the edge of the courtyard.

Ginny began to push herself up to follow but Harry put his hand on her shoulder, "No let me go".

Hermione gazed out onto the grounds, trying to picture what she must have looked like to Snape, as she had flung herself into his arms.

It was still quite chilly despite the sun, a crisp wind tossed her curls about madly. Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey", he whispered as he lay his head over her shoulder. Hermione leaned back against him, "Oh Harry, how can Snape be so cruel…what have I ever done…" "Besides be best friends with me….nothing," Harry smiled, "Listen this whole Snape thing will blow over in a week or so and you wont even remember what happened."

"As for Ron…well you are going to meet someone a thousand times better than him… more handsome for sure." Hermione giggled a bit as he continued, "He will be tall dark and handsome and brilliant too and you will fall in love and I will be insanely jealous…you see I would marry you myself if I didn't think Ginny would kill me."

Hermione was now laughing through her tears as she turned around and hugged him, "Harry, you really are my best friend you know." "Till the end", he replied as he gave her a kiss upon the forehead. "Come on we can probably still grab a bit to eat before we have to face the dreaded Professor Who Lived!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione looked apprehensively at the door to the class room as Harry gave her hand a squeeze before tugging her inside. Her heart beat erratically as she caught sight of Snape standing at the front of the room.

He didn't notice her as she hurried to take her seat. She wiped the palms of her hands off on her knees, as Snape began to address the class in a smooth voice that send a shiver of anticipation down her back.

Snape was thus far pleased with the course of his day . There had been no sentimental flash backs, no long lost memories uncovered, no close encounters with annoying young students, and soon his day would be over.

He looked out as he addressed his class, a satisfied sneer upon his lips, when he caught a glimpse of a head of brown curls. His sneer evaporated. He gripped the edge of his desk fiercely, bending his head down to take in a deep breath.

She was going to drive him mad. He looked up and continued on with his lecture, determined to ignore her presence.

Hermione might as well have been invisible to Snape. This is what she had wanted…what she had hoped for, wasn't it? So why did she find it so annoying, that he was clearly avoiding her. He had not called upon her once when she raised her hand, even when she was the only one to do so.

She now sat, glaring at him defiantly, almost daring him to look at her. Yet the entire class went by and he failed to lay his black eyes upon her, even once.

She was incensed, She had been prepared for his condescending words, his humiliating jeers. She had not been prepared to be treated as if she didn't exist. As if she were of no significance at all!

He thinks he can just pry out my innermost feelings and bask in my personal pain for his own entertainment and then toss me aside with no consideration.

This she could not take. Her cheeks flushed crimson as her heart drummed rapidly with rage. She wasn't going to let him get away with that.

Snape was relieved when the class had ended. He was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate under Miss Granger's burning glare. As the students began to file out of the class room he called out, "Mr. Potter…I do believe we have a matter to discuss."

Harry backed up a few steps and turned around, "What is this about Professor?", he replied feigning innocence. "You are very well aware of why I….", Snape spun around, "What is it, Miss Granger?", he snapped.

Hermione snapped back, "I have detention remember?" "Of course I remember, you may go get started organizing the supply room them," He ordered with irritation, as he turned back around to finish with Harry.

"NO!" Both Harry and Snape turn to look at her with astonishment. "I need to talk to you …alone.", her body trembling with a mixture of anger and fear. "We have nothing to discuss….Now if you…" She was not going to be dismissed, "I have a question for you and I am not leaving here until I get an answer."

Snape did not take his eyes off her now, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for breaking school curfew Potter…you may leave now." Harry didn't move he looked from Hermione to Snape. "GO….NOW!", Snape pointed Harry to the door, while still staring down at Hermione.

With a worried expression Harry shut the door behind him, leaving Hermione and Snape alone, face to face.

Hermione didn't even give Snape a moment, as the door shut she advance on him, "You gave me something last night…what was it…what did you give me?, she demanded.

Snape took a few steps back, "I gave you a mild sedative, as you were beside yourself with grief.", He shot back sarcastically. "Did you enjoy yourself Professor?", she again stepped closer to him.

A glimmer of guilt flashed across his face as he recalled nearly kissing her upon her cheek, he stepped back further.

"ANSWER ME!", her body shook with rage. Snape was speechless, who was this fiery creature that had him cornered in his own class room. "Did you get pleasure from watching me crack before your eyes?"

How dare she accuse him of enjoying her... sobbing all over him, "You'd do well to hold your tongue, Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't back down she stepped closer still, until Snape's back was pressed firmly against the wall. "How much pleasure did it give you professor, did you practically bathe in my tears, did it warm your cold heart with satisfaction to see me suffering before you?"

A little voice inside Hermione told her she had gone too far, but she was unable to stop herself. She was consumed with fury, yet at the same time wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms again and bury her head against the safety of his chest.

Snape had , had enough, "PLEASURE!", He roared, "You think it was enjoyable to sit and listen to your petty childish heartaches." Hermione flinched. "Lets get one thing clear", he said as he grabbed her shoulders, brining his face down close to her, he was so close she could feel the warmth of his words upon her lips, "There is nothing….absolutely nothing I find pleasurable about being in your presence."

For a terrifying moment Hermione teetered on the edge of leaning forward to kiss those lips that hovered a mere breath away.

She felt near to fainting, as a sweet ache traveled from her heart and settled deep below her belly, her body leaned forward to pressed against him.

Snape starred down at her in confusion, one moment she was angry enough to perform the killing curse on him and now she peered up at him from half lidded eyes, her body pressed against him as if they were lovers.

Her luscious pink lips slightly parted, awaiting him. It took every ounce of restraint he possessed not to bend down and claim them.

They remained that way for an agonizing moment. Snape could take no more, he slide one hand up her neck, his long fingers lacing into her curls at the back of her head and gently pulled her to his chest, no longer able to withstand her gaze.

She melted against the length of his body, her tiny arms reaching around him, her hands possessively clutching the back of his robe. She held on tightly for her knees were so weak she feared she would collapse.

He murmured into her ear, "The answer is never Miss Granger….I could never find pleasure in your pain."

Before Snape could stop her, Hermione's hands reached up and dug deeply into his hair, pulling herself to him, her mouth came down upon him, kissing his neck feverishly. Snape's eyes rolled back, his body shuttered as he gave into the sensation of her soft lips upon his skin.

He could not let this go on, he feared he was close to losing control of himself. He held her firmly, torn between the desire to protect her from himself and his desire to devour her beyond reason.

Finding his control once more he pushed her away, "Don't do this", he whispered. She would not hear him, she was dazed with need. She reached up as if she were to caress his face, he caught her wrist as her fingertips lightly brushed upon his bottom lip.

He lowered her hand to her side, "Do not do this Miss Granger." Hermione was startled by the sound of her name.

She backed away from him in horror and turned around, shocked at what she had just done. She didn't know what to say, she opened her mouth, "I….I…." "It is already forgotten Miss Granger", Snape interjected quickly,

"Now if you will follow me to the supply room I will advise you on you duties for this evening." She followed him silently, her body aflame with embarrassment, the taste of his skin lingered wickedly upon her lips, her knees still threatening to give way beneath her.

Her stomach twisted into a knot of panic, at the thought of what she had just done and the realization that she may never have the courage to do it again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Snape pushed open the door to the supply room and stepped inside, careful to maintain a safe distance away from Hermione. He motioned to the wall of shelves that rose to the ceiling, where various bottles containing an array different ingredients awaited.

"I suggest you begin at the top and work your way down", he pointed to the opposite wall which contained yet more shelves, "That is my private collection, it contains many rare and dangerous potions and ingredients, it is not to be touched." , he warned sternly.

"Your hour begins now, once it is over you may show yourself out." Hermione stood there, her mind reeling as he slammed the door behind him leaving her alone.

* * *

Snape burst into his chambers, swiftly locking the door behind him as he turned to lean against it. He tugged at his robe, loosening it a bit at the collar.

He closed his eyes as his head fell back against the door with a thud. His mind tormented with visions of her, by the remembrance of her small frame pressed up against him, her hands gripping his back, pulling him so close against her that he could feel her legs tremble.

"Damn her", he hissed. That imprudent girl! One moment crying over that Weasly boy and the next moment throwing herself at him with abandon.

She was fortunate that he was in control of his demons, for had he not been, she wouldn't have been able to stop what she had started. His blood pumped hotly through his veins at the thought. He could have had her…he could have possessed her so fully and completely….making her his.

He stopped that line of thought cold. No…No…No… he could not do that to her. She was his student, his favorite, his most apt pupil. He could not defile her so cruelly.

Whether she realized it or not, she was so very vulnerable after what that idiotic boy had done to her. He would not take advantage of that.

He walked across the sitting room and picked up a heavy crystal decanter and poured himself a drink. Throwing his head back he consumed it in one swift motion. Slamming the glass back down upon the table.

He could do nothing for Miss Granger. He was not a mender of broken hearts. He would not murmur tender thoughts and pretty words in her ear. He could only hurt her, only cause her further pain.

He sank down into the red velvet chair with a deep sigh. Now what was he to do about that silly young girl. His earlier plan to ignore her had worked out bloody brilliant now didn't it, he thought sarcastically to himself.

He eased further into the chair. Something had to be done for he knew they could not go on this way, he plucked a long and curly golden brown hair from the arm of his chair and tossed it into the fire.

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth across the supply room, as she wrung her hands together frantically. _Did I really just do that …. Did I really just kiss all over Professor Snape's throat_., She felt ill. _What was I thinking…oh that's right I wasn't thinking….because if I would have been thinking I would have told myself that it was a bloody awful idea. I hate Snape ….don't I? _, she was beyond confused, she was temporarily insane, for a moment she considered checking herself strait into St. Mungo's.

She had to get this off of her mind. She made a feeble attempt to begin organizing the dusty shelves, but it was no use, she could not focus on the task. Oh please let this hour go by quickly.

She could just leave early but she was afraid that Snape was out there, sitting at his desk. There was no other avenue of escape other than to pass through the class room.

Hermione groaned in frustration, if she could just stop the whole scene from replaying in her mind over and over, every time she relived it her body was wracked with fluttering waves of heat that rippled through every nerve in her body.

What was wrong with her? Was she not just last night proclaiming her love to Ron and now today…., she slid down the wall and rested her head upon her knees.

Not even an hour ago she thought it would be the end of her to face Snape after she had opened up to him, but now, well this was a thousand times…no a million times worse.

Well at least she was no longer thinking of Ron. Snape had cured her of that…but what was going to cure her of thinking of Snape.

Finally the agonizing hour was up. Hermione had gotten little accomplished. She opened the door quietly and tiptoed down the corridor and peeked around the corner.

The class room was deserted and Snape's desk empty, she exhaled in relief and sprinted across to the class room and up the steps. Not stopping until she reached the door to Gryffindor common room.

She hoped she could make it to her room unseen. She couldn't fathom carrying on a conversation with Harry or Ginny at the moment, or anyone else for that matter. She cracked the door open and peered in, she was in luck. Only a few First Years lingered in there.

She pasted them swiftly and on to the safety of her room. She shed her robe and stripped down and dove into bed. Yanking the covers up over her head. Now if she could only stay there for a few months.

Hermione heard the door to her room burst open,"Oh no you don't!" Hermione tugged the blanket from her head, "GINNY!" "I am not even dressed", she shrieked. "Oh don't be such a prude Hermione", she flounced down upon the edge of the bed.

"Okay, spill it…I want details." "How …how do you know", Hermione choked out in bewilderment. "Harry told me you div", she rubbed her hands together in anticipation, "Now dish it, Harry says you were brilliant, that you told Snape right off."

"Oh I wish I had been there", Ginny pouted. Hermione relaxed a bit as she realized that Ginny knew nothing. "Sorry Ginny there is not much to tell…I just asked him what was in the vial he made me drink last night.", Hermione faked a yawn.

"So….what did he say….what was it?", she bounced on the bed impatiently. "It was only a mild sedative, Ginny, nothing more." "Oh how incredibly boring", she frowned, "you would have thought that he would have at least tried to slip you a illegal lust potion or something since he had you trapped in his dungeon."

"I wasn't trapped", Hermione blurted out defensively. "Weren't you?" Ginny raised and eyebrow, "What a pity, our potions master probably wouldn't know what to do with you anyway…He would rather snog one of his books.", she fell back on the bed giggling.

Hermione blushed fiercely, "Ginny your horrible." "I am aren't I.", Ginny confessed as she rose and headed toward the door. "Sweet dreams Miss Granger", she called out in a poor Snape impersonation, slamming the door just as Hermione tossed her pillow at her.

Hermione lay there thinking about Ginny's words. What would Snape do with her…she shook her head back and forth to rid herself of the thought, an involuntary tingle ran down her spine. She closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep but her mind was racing. She wondered if Snape was asleep in his bed down below her.

* * *

Snape sat perched on the edge of his bed. Perhaps he had spoken a little to harshly to her before. He looked down at his pillow where the impression of her head still remained, he ran his hand over it, imaging her lying there.

However the thought was a fleeting one, he was not in the habit of concerning himself with others feeling. That could lead to no good. He must think about what needs to be done.

He had briefly thought of transferring Miss Granger out of his class but he could not bring himself to do it. She was far to intelligent to be taught by anyone other than himself, it would be a waste.

No, he would just have to speak with her about her inappropriate behavior. He was loath to be alone with her again but it had to be done. He made up his mind that he would speak to her tomorrow during her detention.

Having decided on the appropriate course of action he climbed under his sheets. What is this?, Snape grabbed his wand from the night stand, "Lumos!", he tore back the cover and inspected his bed. Toast crumbs! "Impertinent girl", he muttered as he rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione dreaded the sight of the grey light that filtered in through her window. It could only mean that it was close to dawn and she hadn't yet been able to fall asleep.

She just had to get through a few more days of detention and then she would only have to see Snape during class…and at breakfast…..and lunch and at dinner…and at Order meetings…and bumping into him in the hall, she rolled over on her stomach and screamed into her pillow.

What was wrong with her? She was not in love with Snape or anything, she didn't even really care for him…but what she was feeling was something else entirely, and it felt like something dangerous. She had to stop this obsessing.

She could not have him in any way, shape, or form, she could do nothing to change that. She pushed herself up off the bed and began to dress. It was too bad Madame Pomfrey couldn't excuse her from class today, she thought as she made her way down to the great hall for breakfast.

There were already quite a few student gathered for breakfast. Snape was absent from the large table at the front of the room that was reserved for the faculty.

She stared down at her plate. She should be relieved that he wasn't there but instead she felt a pang of disappointment. She jerked as she felt two hand grab her shoulders and give her a squeeze.

"Did I wake you, you looked like you were about to fall into your plate.", Harry took a seat next to her with Ginny following beside him. "I am so proud of you for giving it to old Snape yesterday, the look on his face was priceless.", Harry beamed.

"You should have stuck around then, it only got better", Hermione muttered as she stabbed her fork into a sausage.

"So what happened…did he give you a months detentions for getting cheeky."

"I don't think I will be getting anymore detentions from Professor Snape", she replied almost regretfully.

"You should have seen her Ginny, she was so angry she looked like she could have gone straight for his throat!" Hermione choked on her sip of pumpkin juice. Harry reached over and gave her a few whacks on the back.

* * *

Hermione didn't manage to take a single note during her morning classes. Luckily she was already months ahead in her books. All she could think about was seeing Snape again.

Would he continue to ignore her , but there was no longer any waiting and wondering she was about to find out. She took a deep breath and walked into the class room.

Harry called over to her, "Where were you, I didn't see you at lunch?" "I wasn't hungry so I went to the library to study", she lied.

She had actually been hiding in her room, sprawled out a crossed her bed thinking of this very moment. The class quieted as Snape began his lecture.

Hermione could not take her eyes off of him, studying his every move. Every so often their eyes would connect as he gazed out over the class, causing her heart to leap within her chest.

He did not ignore her today, even calling upon her three times. While she was preparing her potion he even step next to her and coldly pointed out a minor mistake.

Hermione had no idea how she would have liked to be treated by Snape, but she knew this was not it. She didn't want to be just another student she wanted something more.

What had she expected, that Snape would pick her up into his arms and declare his undying passion for her in front of the entire class. Hardly, the odds of that happening were a one in none chance. Did she really even want that anyway.

Of course not, she stiffened in her seat as the class ended and the students began making there way out the door. Harry stopped at her table on his way out, "Are you going to be alright here alone with him?"

"I will be perfectly fine, besides I don't think he staying.", she assured him. "Well go easy on our professor, he looks a bit peaked today.", he joked as he gave one of her curls a playful tug.

He walked off and soon only she and Snape remained in the room. Hermione's mouth went dry. "Come here Miss Granger", Snape ordered, as he pointed to a chair before him, while he leaned back upon the front of his desk.

She rose and walked towards him painfully aware of the deepening flush in her skin. She took the seat. Her heart missed a beat as she raised her eyes to his.

He stared at her for a long moment before he began to speak, with each silent second her heart pounded harder until she was almost unable to hear his words, for the sound of her own blood rushing through here ears.

He began slowly, "I feel that I must discuss your inappropriate behavior yesterday" "It is my duty to warn you that your actions could have rather unfortunate consequences, had you acted thus with someone other than myself, I fear that they may not have had as high of a regard for your personal integrity, as I do."

"I am sure you are aware of the old adage, Those who play with fire often get burned, Miss Ganger."

"You see, I may be an accomplished wizard, a potions master, your Professor and an authority figure, all of those thing do not make me a good person."

"I have nothing to offer you other than education, you are my student and I am your professor and nothing can alter that relationship."

"I am afraid if you are seeking someone to mend your broken heart, you have misjudged me terribly."

Hermione felt the overwhelming urge to defend Snape's better nature to himself. She stood up in objection, "That's not true, you are a good person, you risked your life to help Dumbledore and the Order, you helped me, you took care of me."

"That just proves how incredibly naïve you are Miss Granger. You cannot begin to know my motivations, any action can have any number of motivations, and a great many are not noble ones"

"The fact that you have not yet learned this in life, only serves to show how vulnerable you can be." "You can not trust that people are innately good by a few actions you perceive as noble and selfless".

"Well Professor, if I am so naïve, then please educate me, what were your motives when you carried me down to your chambers?", she challenged.

Snape realized that he may have misjudged her as well, for he had not expected her to challenge him or try to argue his "inner good", on his behalf."

"My motivation was to not become known as the professor who abandoned a student in the grips of a panic attack to freeze to death on the grounds of Hogwart's!", he bellowed.

She stepped closer to him, "Is it so bloody hard to admit that it could be possible, that some small part of your heart is actually able to care about someone other than yourself!"

Everything inside Snape raged with warning, she was too close …much too close. He stepped away for her, "This conversation is over Miss Granger…do not test me again…your hour begins now….make some use of it this time!", He turned and stalked out the door.

Hermione stormed off to the supply room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Snape was infuriating, he was not being truthful with her, she absolutely knew it. He did feel something between them, just as she did.

If she could only forget about what she did…about the feeling of his fingers intertwined in her hair as he pulled her to him…the sound of his breath escaping his lips as she kissed along his pale skin. It was useless, it was seared into her memory.

If there was only someway to get rid of that memory she could forget about him, but there was no forgetting….or was there. Hermione had recalled seeing one of Snape's rare potions book on his desk earlier, it was a book on Vanquishing.

She was sure that it must contain a potion for destroying a memory. They were very dangerous and difficult potions not to mention outlawed, but she was sure she could manage it.

The problem would be to find the ingredients. Hermione sat there for a moment feeling defeated, until she glance over at the smaller wall in the supply room. How could she be so dense, Snape probably had everything she would need right there in his private collection.

All she needed was to get her hands on that book and her problems would be solved.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione made her way down the dim corridor leading to the class room and peered cautiously around the corner. She was fairly confident that Snape had not returned to the room after storming out, and she was right.

The room was deserted and the book still remained on the edge of his desk, right where he had left it. She looked up at the time, she still had 43 minutes left of her detention.

Snape hadn't returned to check on her yesterday and she doubted that he would do so today. She tucked the book under her arm and hurried back to the supply room, quietly closing the door behind her.

She kneeled down, opening the book upon the floor. She began quickly flipping through the pages…Page 62 **Lost Memory Retrieval Potion **…nope don't need that, she continued on, Page 113 **Complete Memory Eradication Potion**, hmmmm tempting but no, she kept flipping, Page 229 **Selective Memory Deletion Potion**.

Hermione ran her finger under the words as she quickly scanned thought it.

**Selective Memory Deletion Potion**

**Once a common and widely used potion it is now considered a class C **

**Illegal potion, due to its highly unstable contents and varying results, depending**

**On the proficiency of the brewer. This potion allows one to isolate and extract a **

**Particular memory and then in combining the extraction with all the components**

**It is then consumed orally, destroying the extracted memory within the conscience mind. **

**The particular downfall of such a powerful potion is that once destroyed the **

**Memory can no longer be retrieved using any known spell, thus it is irreversible**

That's it! That is exactly what she needed. Now what did this recipe call for. Powder of Black Bella Root …okay that's common enough…Alisydial Base Compound…Epheriam Extract…. and Phenelane Serum.

Those are going to be harder to come by. Oh and there was the small task of extracting her memory. She had studied the process in detail and had even seen it preformed by Snape himself but she had never tried to attempt it on her own.

Well tonight would be a crash course then. She looked up at the clock once more, she had 34 minutes left. She hesitantly eyed the ladder that was hooked over the shelf to Snape's private supplies.

She knew what she was doing was wrong, but it was probably the best thing for both Snape and herself, she could resolve this obsession by erasing the memories that fueled it.

* * *

Snape trudged up the stairs towards the great hall to have an early dinner as he had originally planned, but found that after his discussion with Miss Granger he had lost his appetite. 

He changed his route and headed back down towards his chambers. Why was that silly girl so convinced that he possessed a heart capable of feeling any thing…especially for her.

Sure he admired her intelligence from afar, but it was likened to someone who was proud of a favorite pet that they had taught to do clever tricks. It was not true affection.

He had lost the ability to truly care for someone long ago. It was not something he missed. His only knowledge of love had been a lesson in pain and it was a lesson he cared not to repeat.

He and Miss Granger were worlds apart not only in maturity but emotionally as well. No matter how lovely she was, they could never be together.

Perhaps if he had met her long ago…..ah but what is the use of perhaps and maybes and what if's. His cold heart could not be resurrected.

He relaxed a bit as he entered the solitude of his chambers. He was sure Miss Grangers odd infatuation with him wouldn't last.

All the better for her too, he thought as he searched around his sitting room, now where was that blasted book he had been trying to read.

* * *

Hermione had gathered all the ingredients necessary to begin, with the exception of the Alisydial Base Compound. 

It appeared that Snape's private supplies were in alphabetical order, somewhat, with the A's beginning at the very top where the shelf met the ceiling.

She looked up nervously at the clock, she didn't have much time left in her assigned hour. She wasn't sure if Snape came in after she left to check on her progress, but she wouldn't put it past him.

She scurried up the ladder skipping a few rungs on the way up. She poked around the shelf, scanning the labels….Achlorium Extract…..Akryrius Solution….Allbitterous Potion….Snape was not kidding when he said he had some rare and dangerous items in his collection.

Most of these she had only read about in the restricted section, some she didn't even have any knowledge of.

She moved a few bottles to the side….AH HA…There it is, Alisydial Base Compound.

Now all she had to do was reach it. It was set back deep into the shelf. She leaned far forward, extending her arm out but her finger tips just barely grazed the bottle.

She leaned to the side of the ladder with one foot still on the rung and the other outstretched to give her more range. Just a bit further….and…I got it.

* * *

Having looked everywhere for his book Snape realized that he had inadvertently left it on the corner of his desk. He felt fearful for a moment, but chided himself for worrying about retrieving his own book from his very own class room. 

What could he possibly have to fear from a young girl. He flashed back to yesterday evening but he dismissed the memory quickly, as he headed toward the door. Besides he would just run in and grab it from his desk, what could possibly go wrong.

* * *

Harry lingered in the stairwell, he glanced at his watch. Hermione should be here any second. She had promised she would meet him there to look at pictures of a couple of ring Harry was considering buying Ginny for Christmas. 

She was probably still in the supply room and had lost track of time. He didn't blame her , she had a lot on her mind recently.

He actually felt a bit guilty about asking her help in such a trivial matter, but she assured him that she wanted to help him pick out the perfect gift.

Harry check the time again, he couldn't shake a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. He finally caved into his suspicion and headed down to the supply room to check on her.

* * *

Snape opened the door to his class room and hurried over to his desk. He looked nervously toward the dim hall that lead to the supply room. He just needed to grab the book and he would be off. Snape starred down at the empty spot on his desk in confusion. Impossible, I know I left it right here, he suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. She wouldn't have taken it….. would she? 

What purpose could she possibly have for a book on Vanquishing….was he going daft of course she had a purpose….she recently had any number of reasons to seek a out a potion in that book.

He tore down the hall, hoping that he could stop her before she could do any harm to herself.

Snape threw open the door to the supply room and was instantly horrified at the sight of Hermione high upon the ladder to his private collection.

She was dangerously positioned with one foot upon the ladder rung, the other pointed and outstretched to the side, reaching for something on the very top shelf.

He instantly counted the ladder rungs, her foot was just above the 11th rung, which Snape knew to be broken. He had never bothered to fix it as he just skipped it when retrieving an item.

He could almost foresee what was about to happen, the words left his lips involuntarily, "HERMIONE NO!" Her head spun around in surprise as she stepped her right leg back down upon the broken ladder rung.

It snapped with a loud crack, causing her to lose her balance. As Hermione began to fall back she reached her hand out desperately grasping the edge of the shelf but gravity continued to pull her backward.

Snape lunged forward as she fell, catching her in his arms and spinning her around just as the entire shelf came crashing down upon them.

Knocking them both to the floor, Snape's body acting as a shield as the numerous bottles and vials began to shatter all around them. Hermione lost all sense of time, the next events could have unfolded in minutes or hours, she could not be sure.

The bottles containing the various rare potions and vials of dangerous materials exploded all around them. Their contents spilling out, they began to mix together upon the ground surrounding them .

Hazy clouds of acidic smoke billowed up from the bubbling pool, as tiny sparks and explosions ignited all over the room. A screeching wind seemed to rise up from the floor itself and began to swirl around them as pitch dark clouds formed above.

They were illuminated in bursts by blue streaks of electricity that crackled throughout the clouds. The walls reverberated with the sound of thunder as a burning rain began to fall down from the clouded ceiling inside the room.

It fell faster and harder as the wind began to churn violently, spinning around them with such force it began to lift them both up off the ground.

She could hear nothing beyond the howling wind, but felt Snape's arms tighten around her as they were lifted up high into the center of the swirling storm that had formed above them.

They were battered brutally by the pelting rain, as it began to burn their skin, it was as though the rain had become liquid fire.

She was pressed against Snape, but she no longer felt as though she were being held by him, it was as though they were melding together, she was dissolving into him.

Strange images began to flicker though her mind with such speed she could not begin to assimilate what she was seeing.

The burning sensation became so great that she believed she had become engulfed in flames as she slipped further and further into him, she was underneath his skin, in his blood, she was apart of him.

Snapes face contorted into a mask of torment, his teeth gnashed together as the vein in his neck protruded against his skin wildly. He had not know such physical torture could exist. It were as though they had become one being, he felt her soul, her warm…sweet….beautiful soul …coil around his own black and brittle soul, penetrating it with a glorious agony beyond all comprehension. Leaving him on the edge of madness.

* * *

Harry had reached the class room and immediately confirmed his nagging suspicion, something was amiss. 

A white haze hung all around the room, the thick white smoke scorched his throat, it became thicker as he made his way back toward the supply room.

His dread rising as he pulled out his wand and forced open the door. He was immediately assaulted by a gust of wind and acidic rain that knocked him back a few steps.

He held his hand up to shield his stinging eyes, as he screamed into the black cyclone of wind that had enveloped the room. "HERMIONE!", the only response were the thousands of tiny sparks that flashed and flickered within the swirling vortex.

He could not see her or hear anything above the roaring wind and the thunder. He attempted to enter the room again but could not force his way inside.

In desperation he aimed his wand at the churning black mass of clouds and yelled out, "RELASHIO". The clouds parted momentarily as Snape and Hermione fell to the floor.

The dark mass still raging above them menacingly as the burning rain showered down upon their limp bodies. Harry could barley make out a crumpled form on the ground. He could hardly comprehend what he was seeing.

He had to get her out of there. He again attempted to step inside the room, but as his foot made contact with the pool of potions that churned hazardously upon the floor a blue bolt of electricity seemed to skim across the top of the mixture, striking his foot with a loud thundering crack, knocking him off his feet.

He fell back dropping his wand, but he recovered it quickly, not bothering to get to his feet. He pointed the wand toward the crumpled mass that laid motionless upon the floor and commanded, " ACCIO!".

Hermione's head snapped back as she screamed out as though her flesh were being torn apart. Her body lifted up off the ground, pulling Snape up with her.

She felt as though she were being torn in two. One way toward the door and the other back down into Snape.

She cried out in a shrill blood curdling scream as she felt a rupture within herself as she and Snape separated and he fell away from her as she was pulled toward the door.

Harry leaned forward and grabbed her around the waist as she tumbled out into the hallway. "HERMIONE TALK TO ME!" "ARE YOU OKAY", Harry screamed above roar of the whirlwind that still engulfed the supply room.

Hermione could only stare up at him incoherently. He hosted her up over his shoulder, "HANG ON, I AM GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE."

He didn't bother to look back into what once resembled a supply room, that now looked like the entrance to Hell itself. He was too consumed with getting Hermione to safety to notice the other body that remained face down in the very epicenter of the chaos.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry staggered down the smoky hall and though the class room door and out onto the steps, intent upon getting Hermione to the Infirmary as quickly as possible.

He had no idea what effects she my have suffered from exposure to that toxic mixture. The halls were deserted as most of the students were either at dinner or up in their respective common rooms.

He turned the corner heading toward the entrance to the Infirmary just as someone rounded the corner at the opposite end of the hall. "Professor Sprout", Harry called out as he hurried over to her.

"Oh Hello Harry…", she pause, a puzzled look flashed across her face as she noticed Hermione who hung over Harry shoulder. "What's going on…is she alright".

"I am not sure", Harry huffed out breathlessly, "Hermione was suppose to meet me and when she didn't show up I went to check on her in the supply room", he lowed Hermione to her feet and held her up against him, "There's been some kind of accident in the Potions room".

Pamona's eyes widened, "An accident…what kind of accident?" "I am not sure Professor but it looks like there was a potions spill."

"Harry you take Hermione on to the Infirmary and I will go get Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape." She disappeared down the hall.

The sound of Snape's name roused Hermione from her daze, her mind began to spin. Snape, she said the name over again in her mind , Snape …Snape..

"HARRY!, She grabbed Harry's sleeve, "SNAPE'S STILL IN THERE!" "I HAVE TO GO HELP HIM!" She frantically tried to pull away but Harry wouldn't release her.

"No Hermione, you cant go back in there, its too dangerous."

"I CANT JUST LEAVE HIM BACK THERE HARRY…I CANT… HE NEEDS HELP." she tried to wriggle free of his vice like grip.

"I will go back and help him, but you need to see Madame Pomfrey." He dragged her trough the door to the Infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey jumped up from behind her desk and rushed over, "Oh Hermione dear, you haven't been assaulted again have you?"

Hermione looked from Harry back to Madame Pomfrey, "SNAPE'S STILL BACK THERE HE NEEDS HELP.", she pleaded as she again struggled to get to the door.

"Stay here, I am going to go help him now", Harry said as he handed Hermione off to Madame Pomfrey, who put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and lead her over to an exam room.

"Now tell me what happened dear." Harry exited the Infirmary and took off down the hall, sprinting down the stairs toward the potions room, afraid of what he would find when he reached his destination. He entered the class room and even though most of the hazy white smoke had dissipated, Harry winced as the lingering smoke burned his already raw throat.

As he turned down the narrow hall to the supply room he heard a sound that sent a shockwave of fear down his spine.

A terrible screaming emitted from behind the door, the screaming sounding more like a wounded creature to him, than human.

Harry reached for the door, as he grasped the handle, his ears were assaulted with more screams. "LILY…NOOO….LILY….LILY"

Harry's stomach turned at the sound as he pushed the door open. The swirling vortex had vanished and the toxic mixture of potions was gone, but glass from the numerous broken bottles and vials still littered the floor.

A number of people were crouched down circling around something in the middle of the room.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and turned around as she heard the crunching glass underneath Harry's feet as he approached.

"Professor McGonagall….Snape…is he all right?", he stuttered out.

She marched over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and spun him around, "We have everything under control Harry.", she pushed him towards the door.

Harry looked back over his shoulder in time to catch a glimpse of Snape though the space she left in the crowed that surrounded him, his back arching up as his writhed around on the floor his hand clenching as his head thrashed about wildly.

Snape shrieked again, "NO…NOT LILY…..NOT MY LILY!" McGonagall pushed Harry firmly out the door and into the hallway pulling the door closed behind her.

"Is…is he alright?"

"Harry, I said we are taking care of the situation, now I understand Hermione has been taken to the Infirmary?" Harry nodded.

McGonagall looked worriedly to the door behind her as the sounds of muffled screams seeped through the crack in the door.

"Harry, please go now." Harry turned and headed down the hall, pausing just long enough to look back as Professor McGonagall disappeared back into the supply room.

Harry made his way back toward the Infirmary. He was profoundly disturbed by what he had seen and heard.

Surely Snape was not calling out for his mother. Why would he call out her name? Harry reached the Infirmary door even though he didn't not recall his walk there.

Madame Pomfrey was once again seated behind her desk looking over a chart. "Hello Harry dear".

"Is Hermione okay?"

"Yes dear, she seems fine but I am keeping her overnight for observation."

"Can I see her?"

Madame Pomfrey rose, "I suppose, but just for a few minutes dear, she needs to rest." Harry followed behind her as she pulled back the curtain to exam room 3.

Hermione raised up on her elbows. "Is Snape alright?"

The sound of Snape's screams still echoed in his ear, "He is defiantly alive."

"Harry, what is it, something's wrong, I can tell by the look on your face."

"Its nothing …he will be fine I am sure, Professor McGonagall is with him right now."

Hermione fell back hard against the pillow, slightly relieved. Harry sat down in a chair next to the bed, "Hermione, what happened in there?"

Tears began to well in her eyes as she spoke, " I don't know what happened…I was up on the ladder and the wrung broke and I lost my balance and I tried to hold onto the shelf but I just pulled it back with me."

Harry leaned forward, "I don't understand though, how did Snape get involved in it?"

"I…I don't know …I was falling and he was just there…he caught me …and …then.."

"Wait a minute Harry interrupted, "Snape just happened to be there to catch you?" he replied suspiciously. Harry's angry boiled beneath his skin as he suspected that Snape had a whole lot more to do with this accident than Hermione realized.

"This is all my fault", her body quaking with guilty sobs.

"It was an accident Hermione, that's all," he rubbed the top of her hand.

Madame Pomfrey parted the curtain, "Harry, I think it is time to let Hermione rest now." Harry bent down and gave Hermione a hug, whispering in her ear, "It's all right, I will be back to see you in the morning."

Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtain closed behind them as she escorted Harry to the door, "Any news on Professor Snape, they haven't called for me so that must be a good sign."

"Headmistress McGonagall and some of the other Professors are with him right now so I am sure he will be fine."

"Well that reassuring, good night dear.", she called out after him. Harry sighed as he headed towards his room.

He really just wanted to be alone, but he knew Ginny would be waiting for him and would want to know every single detail. He had already decided to keep the bit about Snape screaming out his mother name to himself. His Lily?, he thought bitterly to himself, she was never His Lily.

* * *

Hermione pulled the blanket up over her head. Could my life possible get any more screwed up she bemoaned to herself.

She really didn't want to know the answer to the question as she was sure it was a resounding yes.

She closed her eyes pondering Harry's question. What had happened down in the supply room?

As she tried to recall what happened her memories seemed more of a dream than reality.

Surely what she remember could not have really happened she must have been knocked unconscious and what she was recalling was just a delusion.

She heard the door to the Infirmary open. She turned on her side in an attempt to block out the muffled voices that drifted down the hall.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey stood up as McGonagall entered, "What is his condition Minerva?"

She stepped close to Madame Pomfrey before beginning in a hushed tone, " I am afraid we do not know the nature of his condition as of yet, it was painful to be sure but he is stable at the moment and it does not appear to be life threatening."

"I have requested that he be transported to St. Mungo's for a series of diagnostics, but he has refused to be treated there so I was wondering if perhaps we could not treat him here in the Infirmary."

"Of Course …Of Course", Madame Pomfrey replied as she made her way to exam room number 2 and began readying it for her forthcoming patient.

McGonagall swiftly followed behind her, "I would request that you do not allow any visitors at the moment due to his …disfigurement."

Poppy's eyebrows knitted together with alarm, "Disfigurement you say, in what manner?" McGonagall leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Oh my ..", she inhaled, "Do you think it could be permanent?"

McGonagall turned the palms of her hands up, "I wish I knew, but I am afraid we will have to wait this out."

"I have already contacted the Ministry and they will be dispatching someone tomorrow to open a formal investigation, I am sure no charges will stem from the incident, however it must be looked into", she replied wearily. "I shall return shortly with your new patient."

* * *

Just as she had said, Headmistress McGonagall returned with Snape in tow. "I am perfectly capable of seeing myself into the Infirmary." he bit out sarcastically as he pulled away from the grip she had on his upper arm.

"I know that Severus, but in light of the given circumstances I am simply offering you some assistance."

Madame Pomfrey approached, "Severus dear, let me take your robe." Snape reached for the top of his hood pulling it down further concealing his face, "I prefer to keep it on Madame."

"Very well dear follow me." Snape followed Madame Pomfrey to the tiny exam room and reluctantly laid down upon the hard bed.

Madame Pomfrey pulled the blanket up over top of him, "There you are dear, if you need anything , anything at all I will be at my desk just down the hall."

"The only thing I need is to be permitted to return to my own chambers," he shot McGonagall a scathing look from up under his hood.

"Severus, you know that I cannot permit that under the circumstances, try and get some rest and we will meet with the Ministry official tomorrow and see if we cannot determine what to do with you in your current condition."

Madame Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall exited his tiny room, pulling the curtain closed behind them.

* * *

Hermione froze as she heard the voices approach, the curtain to the adjacent room was yanked open. She rolled over to her side and watched the shadows move about the room. The curtain that separated the two rooms from each other was much to sheer.

Madame Pomfrey spoke first and then her heart fluttered as she heard Snape speak. She was troubled by the sound of his voice, she was sure it was Snape but he sound different somehow.

She wanted to just call out to them and let them know she was awake but she felt as though she were eavesdropping and she was in a way, but unintentionally.

McGonagall spoke next. Why wouldn't she let Snape return to his chambers? What did she mean by "his condition" she wondered.

She flipped quickly onto her back and squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall exit his room. She lay there trying hard not to make a sound.

She had an odd sensation that Snape knew she was there and that she was listening.

She felt a rush of heart surge throughout her body at the thought of him lying right next to her just yards away, only a curtain separating the two of them.

She wanted so much to rip that curtain aside to see him. To tell him how sorry she was that he got mixed up in this whole mess.

She laid there unable to rest, straining her ears for any sounds coming from behind that curtain.

Vigorously battling her urge to see him for herself, to make sure he was truly okay. Finally giving in, no longer willing to fight her longing, she sat up carefully and dropped down from the side of the bed, pulling her shamefully thin hospital gown tightly around herself.

She lifted up the curtain and peered under it, Snape lay with his back to her, a dark hooded robe pulled up on his head.

She ducked underneath the curtain and silently made her was around the bed. She approached him reaching out her hand to lift the hood from his face.

"Did you come over to wish me well or out of morbid curiosity?"

Hermione gasped as she backed into a table tray behind her with a clang. She started to turn to flee back to her room but he reached over and caught her hand.

"No, stay with me", he pulled her back toward him as he sat up on the edge of the bed. Still she could not see his face which remained hidden beneath the shadows of his hood.

She knelt down before him, laying her head against his thighs as she gripped his legs. "I am so sorry, this is all my fault…please forgive me.", her body shook with silent tears.

Snape did not attempt to move but simply replied, "Intention implies guilt and you did not intend for this to happen." "I knew that my ladder was broken yet I let it remain so, carelessly."

She peered up in to the shadow of his hood, "But if I hadn't tried to…" Snape reached down and pulled her up into his arms, tipping his head to her ear.

"Listen to me Miss Granger…you must never repeat what you were doing in that room, the Ministry is opening a formal investigation and they cannot know what you were attempting to do…you know it to be Illegal…do you understand me…it could ruin you…you could be expelled or worse…it could ruin everything you have worked for your entire young life."

"I was able to destroy the book before anyone came for me, and there is no other evidence other than your admission. Now go back to your bed before Madame Pomfrey is alerted."

He let go of her but she didn't move, "I don't understand…why are you protecting me after all that I have done?"

He reached forward and with the back of his finger he gently traced a line from behind her ear down the curve of her neck and up under her chin, "Because you need me too Miss Granger".

Hermione stood there in shock, she opened her mouth to speak but heard Madame Pomfrey's footsteps approaching from down the hall, she backed up toward her room still staring at Snape and then turned and ducked under the curtain, jumping back in her bed closing her eyes tight as Madame Pomfey pulled back the curtain to her room to check on her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione attempted to slow her breathing and pretend to be asleep but she was a poor actress and her chest rose and fell rapidly, giving her away.

"Hermione dear your still awake?" Hermione gave up the act and opened her eyes, "Yes Madame", she whispered. Madame Pomfrey rummaged around in her apron pocket, "I have just the thing."

She pulled out a small brown bottle which made a little pop as she uncorked it. She pulled a tiny cup from her other front pocket and measured out a dose.

Hermione wasn't the slightest bit interested in falling asleep but she could think of no plausible excuse to refuse the sleeping aid. She wanted to stay awake, she was not finished with Snape, not at all finished.

"Here you are dear", Madame Pomfrey handed the cup to Hermione, "Drink up." Hermione raised the cup to her lips and reluctantly drank the bitter potion.

"Good girl", Madame Pomfrey took the cup back from her and pulled the blanket up, tucking her in snugly. "Sleep well dear."

She exited the room. Hermione struggled to stay awake but the potion worked much too fast. She tried to sit up but her limbs became too heavy to lift.

She managed to tilted her head toward the curtain that separated herself from Snape. Her eyelids began to droop, in her last efforts to stay awake she called out his name but it rolled off her lips only as a whisper as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Snape lay there feeling much relived. Madame Pomfrey had administered a sleeping potion to Miss Granger, now he would not have to submit to her further questioning him. 

His ears were trained on the tiny room next to his. He greedily caught every sound that escape through the thin curtain, even the rustling of her head on the pillow.

He sat up, his body tensed as he heard her whisper his name ever so softly. She had called out for him. He struggled to remain where he sat as he was plagued by a deep yearning to go to her.

After a few moments he concluded that she must be asleep as the only sound he could hear was her rhythmic breathing.

He heard it as keenly as if she were laying right next to him, and oh how he wanted to lay her down next to him…to wrap his arms around her…to brush his lips along the silky skin at the back of her neck.

He shuttered at the thought of her warm body curled up to his. Once again he turned his back to the room and tried to block her out.

What happened didn't change who he was, it didn't change anything. He could never be with her, but he would make sure that no harm came to her because of this accident. He drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and turned her head to find Harry seated in the chair next to her bed. "Feeling better?" he scooted the chair closer to her. 

"Yeah a little…what time is it?" Harry raised his wrist and checked his watch, "It's 7:42 am" Hermione sat up on the edge of the high hospital bed and hopped to the floor.

Harry gave her a questioning look, "Where are you going?" Hermione brought her index finger to her lips signaling him to be quite, as she crouched down and lifted up the curtain to the adjacent room and peeked beneath it.

Her hospital gown fell open in the back revealing the curve of her rounded backside.

Harry's face redden, "Uh Hermione" she was oblivious, he reached forward and pulled the back of the gown closed as she stood up.

"He's gone?" "Who's gone?", Harry handed her the gathered fabric from her gown that he still held together.

"Snape, last night he was right here in the next room." Harry's demeanor changed instantly, "They put him right next to you?" he exclaimed with a hint of disgust that was lost on her.

"Yes, and I heard McGonagall talking to him, she said that she couldn't let him return to his chambers in his condition. Harry's interest was now peaked, "His condition…what does that mean?"

"I don't know but when I snuck over there to see him he had his robe on and his hood pulled up to conceal himself and even when we spoke he didn't remove it."

Harry looked concerned, "You were alone with him in his room…Hermione you need to stay away from him, you cannot trust him."

"But Harry I can trust him , you don't know… he is keeping…"

Harry was incredulous, "I don't know!" he yelled in a whisper, "I know that my parents couldn't trust him…listen to me Hermione, I know that your opinion of him changed after we found out that he was working for Dumbledor but he is still dangerous, if you give him your trust he will only use it against you."

Hermione slowly shook her head back and forth, "No Harry you don't understand." He grabbed her hands, "Hermione please listen to me, I couldn't stop him from hurting my parents but I wont watch him hurt anyone else I love, stay away from him please."

Hermione was too touched by his passionate words to argue any further. She just knew in her heart that she could trust Snape and in time so would Harry.

She wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing him tightly, "Harry you worry about me far too much." Once again her gown fell open in the back, Harry reached around and pulled it closed, "Yeah, well sometimes I think I don't worry about you enough."

"Come on", he joked, " You really need to get dressed, I am becoming far to familiar with the sight of your bum, you may be my best mate and all but still I am only human" he smiled down at her.

Hermione blushed self-consciously as reached back and grabbed the fabric as she muttered out an embarrassed apology.

Hermione dressed quickly as Harry waited for her outside the room. "Are you all set dear?" Madame Pomfrey called out from behind the curtain.

"Yes." Hermione replied, as she slipped on her left shoe. "Good", Madame Pomfrey entered, " I have a note here from Headmistress McGonagall instructing that you will be excused from your classes today and you are to await her in you room or common room, so that you are available when the Ministry Official is ready to question you."

Hermione's heart raced, "Question me!" "Yes dear, he will need to get your version of events for his report, its quite common dear, nothing to worry about."

"Professor Snape, he was here last night, where did he go?" Hermione asked in a voice barley above a whisper.

"Headmistress McGonagall came for him quite early this morning, I believe he was to be questioned first, so I imagine he is still meeting with the Ministry Official."

Hermione suddenly felt ill, what if Harry was right, what if Snape couldn't be trusted. Could her own instincts be wrong? What if he was lying when her told her he would keep her secret about what she was really trying to do in the supply room. They probably would come and arrest her right there in the Gryffindor tower. She walked out and grabbed Harry's arm, "Will you walk me to the stairs?"

"I'll do better than that, I will escort you back to the common room." Fear began to well up inside her, "What about your classes?' Harry grinned as he patted her arm appreciatively, "Nope, seems I get out of class today too as I have a date with a Ministry Official, Ginny will be so jealous."

Hermione was horrified, not only was Snape involved but now Harry was dragged into this mess as well.

"I am sorry to get you involved in this Harry." "What are you sorry for, I couldn't be happier to get out of class."

* * *

The gentleman stood up as Snape and Headmistress McGonagall entered the potions classroom. Snape seethed with rage as he observed that the Inspector had made himself quite at home behind his desk, his personal effects spread all out before him. 

He offered his hand to McGonagall, "Inspector Furpo with the Ministry", he introduced himself gruffly. McGonagall reached out and shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Inspector." she replied without warmth.

He turned to Snape who merely glared at the Inspector's outstretched hand. The forced smile on Inspector Furpo's face faded, "If you will excuse us Headmistress, I would like to begin with the interview."

McGonagall made no attempt to leave, instead she pulled out a chair and sat down, looking over to Snape who then did the same. "If you are to interrogate my staff and students you can do so in my presence."

Inspector Furpo cleared his throat, "Very well lets get to it then, shall we." he took a seat behind Snape's desk and pulled out a quill and jotted down a few notes before speaking.

Snape folded his arms out in front of him. He then began to speak in a booming voice, "Professor what exactly was Miss Granger doing in the supply room after school hours?"

Snape was irritated, this was his best attempt at intimidation, Snape was unimpressed, "Serving detention."

"And what offense did she commit to receive this detention?"

"She misbehaved in the way school children often do?" Snape knew these questions to be just a ploy to distract him.

He could feel Inspector Furpo's, inept attempt at legilimency, fumbling about as he tried to penetrate past Snape's shield.

Snape smiled to himself as he let just one thought escape his impenetrable barrier, _you do think rather highly of yourself if you thought to gain access to my mind with such little skill, inspector. _

Inspector Furpo was in the middle of his next question when he mentally received Snape's insult, his eyes narrowed as he paused in mid sentence gritting his teeth together.

"Do go on inspector", he said mockingly, and to Snape utter satisfaction, Inspector Furpo came at him again upping his effort to break through into his mind, but it was like a kitten challenging a tiger, he was no match.

Inspector Furpo's heavy jowls flushed with anger, "What were you doing in the supply room, alone with Miss Granger when the incident occurred?"

Snape was unflappable. "Catching her", he replied calmly.

Inspector Furpo was visibly agitated now, "I know but before that.."

Snape sighed, "I walked in the door…Miss Granger was on the ladder organizing supplies near the top shelf…the ladder wrung snapped … she fell and I caught her as the shelf collapsed…that is all I can tell you… as that is all that happened."

"What happened after the shelf collapsed Professor?' "I am afraid I don't recall what happened after that", Snape lied.

Snape glare at him as Inspector Furpo continued to write for a few moments and then put his Quill down.

"That will conclude our interview Professor , in light of your current condition.." Snape interrupted, "My disfigurement." Inspector Furpo began again, " In light of your…disfigurement as you call it, I will need you to come with me to the Ministry so that we can perform some testing to determine its nature and origin and the likelihood of its reversal."

McGonagall stood up, "Well lets be off then shall we, Severus?" She stood and turned to Snape who rose reluctantly. "Follow me we will take the Floo Network." Snape lifted the hood up over his head as he walked silently behind her.

Once in the elevator inside the Ministry, Inspector Furpo requested to be transported to Level 3.

The elevator lurched in several directions before coming to a stop. As the doors opened, the disembodied voice inside the elevator announced that they had arrived on Level 3 Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

Inspector Furpo exited the elevator and continued down a long brightly lit hallway followed by McGonagall and Snape.

They entered a small sterile looking office where they were greeted by a pretty blonde witch in a long white lab coat. "Good Morning , Inspector, did you bring me the samples I requested?"

Inspector Furpo rummaged around in his brown leather satchel, "Yes..I have them here somewhere…ah here they are…, he handed her several vials that contained samples of the hazardous mixture from the supply room floor, "They were collected by Headmistress McGonagall directly from the accident site."

"Excellent.", she held one of the vials up scrutinizing its contents, which still churned and bubbled violently within the glass.

She turned to Snape, "Severus I presume?" Snape removed his hood, "Correct".

"My name is Aure'lie, please come with me, I will be performing your examination." McGonagall took a seat outside in the waiting room as Snape disappeared behind the swinging door.

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room, "Why haven't they come to talk to us yet?" 

Harry gulped down his last mouthful of lunch, 'Relax Hermione, come on you need to sit down and eat something."

Hermione continued to pace around the room.

"What a wonderful day" , Harry leaned back putting his hands behind his head, "No classes and Room Service...Hermione your lunch is getting cold."

Hermione sat down on the floor next to him and took a couple bites of food to appease him, she looked up as Headmistress McGonagall entered the room.

Hermione jump to her feet frantically chewing her food so that she could speak.

"There is no need to get up, I have just come here to inform you that Inspector Furpo has been called away on an emergency and your meetings have been rescheduled to tomorrow."

Hermione swallowed hard, "What about Professor Snape, is he…" "He is back in the Infirmary however he is not permitted visitors at this time." "I will see you both again in the morning." she turned and disappeared through the door before Hermione had a chance to ask anymore questions.

* * *

Hermione lay outstretched on the floor before the fire place, hypnotized by the flickering flames, they reminded her of the burning heat she felt inside the supply room as Snape had held her against him. She had felt so close to him. It had to have been a hallucination, because she felt as if she had actually become a part of him. She wanted to feel that way again, she wanted to be near him to feel him as she had felt him that night. She had to be going insane because she felt as though a part of her was missing without him. 

Harry and Ginny sat on the floor beside her, leaning against the sofa while Ginny rambled on about their plans for the upcoming holidays.

"Right Hermione?" Hermione looked up from the fireplace, "What? Oh sorry Ginny, what were you saying?"

"That your coming to the Weasley's for Christmas like you do every year", Harry replied as he stretched his leg out and poked her with his toe, "Besides you have to come or Molly will be devastated."

"I don't know, I mean what about Ron, wont that be weird since I am not his girlfriend anymore?"

"Who knows if he will even bother to show up, besides you came to the Weasley Christmas dinner's long before you and Ron dated and I have been going there since before Ginny and I were together."

Ginny leaned forward with a rare serious face, "Hermione we are all family, nothing can change that , not Ron or anyone else, your not just coming to our family dinner... you are a part of it…Please say you will go."

Hermione could not refuse after Ginny's heartfelt speech, "Of course I will go, but if Ron's starts anything.."

"If Ron misbehaves I will shove an apple in his mouth and roast the pig for Christmas dinner!", Ginny declared as all three of them burst out laughing.

Their discussion of the upcoming holidays served as a pleasant but temporary distraction for Hermione, but it was over to soon. Ginny had already left for bed and now Harry was yawing too.

Harry stood up and stretched, " Don't stay up too late Hermione you don't want to fall asleep during your interview tomorrow," He patted her on the cheek affectionately before disappearing down the hall to his room.

Hermione stood up as well but instead of going to her room she walked over and took a seat on the cushioned windowsill. She leaned back onto the stiff fabric as she gazed out the frosty window pane, large fluffy white snow flakes danced and glittered as they floated upon the wind.

The ground below was covered in an icy white veil of snow that sparkled beneath the moonlight. Hermione couldn't imagine how something so beautiful could at the same time be so dangerous if one didn't protect themselves from exposure to it.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall as the darkness slipped in and stole her off to sleep.

Somewhere deep within the darkness she heard him. Calling to her without words. She felt his presence invade her, pulling at her, beckoning her to him.

Her blood circulated feverishly throughout her veins as her heart pumped out an aching heat that spread rapidly to her every nerve, her nerve endings began to throb steadily harder as he called out to her again.

Her head was spinning as the tension began to rise in her body as she fought against bending to his will.

_Give in to me…you want to…I feel it… _"NO!", Hermione sat straight up on the tiny bench in the window, her hand clutching her heart that raced beneath her chest, as she panted, trying hard to catch her breath.

It was just a dream she repeated to herself over and over again until her heart slowed and her legs ceased to quiver.

Dream or not she was shaken. Hermione was tormented by anxiety, was she wrong to trust Snape? She need to see him again, to make sure he was being truthful to her when he said he would keep her secret. Most of all she needed to look into his eyes to see that she could trust him.

She would not sleep until then. Hermione resumed her pacing in front of the fire.

McGonagall had all but forbidden her from visiting him, if she snuck down to the Infirmary to see Snape, she would be knowingly disobeying her.

Oh well what was one more deceit, tomorrow she could be on the Ministry's Most Wanted list. She had made up her mind, she was going to go seek Snape out.

On her way to the Infirmary, Hermione decided, that if she couldn't sneak past Madame Pomfrey she would simply fake an illness and be admitted.

Hermione stood outside the Infirmary door listing for any signs that Madame Pomfrey was still awake. She crack the door open and cautiously peeked in.

Her desk was deserted and a soft snoring was coming from behind a partition in back of her desk. She was asleep.

Hermione shut the door softly behind her and crept down the hall and stood outside exam room #2.

She hesitated for a moment as she was unsure of exactly what she planned to say to Snape. She would just have to improvise as she could think of nothing at the moment, she pulled the curtain back and stepped inside the tiny space.

She was stunned to see that the bed remained unoccupied, she was sure that McGonagall had said that he was back in the Infirmary.

Hermione let out a muffled squeal as a hand clamped down over her mouth and she was pulled back into the curtain. "Shhhhh" Snape whispered, his lips pressed against her ear. He let go of her and she spun around to face him, he was still shrouded inside the dark hood.

"What are you doing trying to kill me?" she whispered angrily. "I could ask the same of you Miss Granger…but right now you need to come with me."

"With you?" she was confused, "Where…why.."

"I will explain… now take my hand." he held out his hand to her but she hesitated, he reached forward and snatched her hand roughly and pulled her to him as they apparated out of the tiny room without a sound and reappeared in a deserted hallway.

He pulled her behind him as they approached a stonewall, a door suddenly appeared.

"The room of requirements but why…?" he did not reply instead he pulled her inside the room, which was illuminated by a few dim candles that floated above them, it was empty except for two chairs that faced each other in the middle of the room.

"Sit", he pointed to one of the chairs. "I prefer to stand", she replied cautiously.

"As you wish", he began to slowly walk around her, circling her, "Why do you suppose you sought me out in the Infirmary tonight Miss Granger?"

Hermione opened her mouth but he began to speak again before she could reply.

"I suppose you thought you were dreaming…it was no dream…I called you to me."

Hermione was consumed with flames of embarrassment as she recalled her physical reaction to what she had thought to be just a dream.

"Do not be embarrassed Miss Granger, it was merely a natural reaction."

Hermione's embarrassment deepened to shame as she realized that he was reading her thoughts and emotions.

"I am sure you are well aware of the powers of Legilimency…but what of Occlumencey…how well versed are you in that practice?"

Hermione was becoming agitated, she had sought him out in the Infirmary to see if she could not determine if he was being truthful with her.

"So you still do not trust me?" he shook his head slowly back and forth as he placed one hand over his chest as if he were hurt.

"Please stop", she pleaded.

"Stop what Miss Granger?", he replied sarcastically, "You wish me to stop prying into your emotions…penetrating your mind….reading you as easily as I would an open book…stop me then…block me out.", he continued to circle her.

"Why are you doing this to me?", she cursed the tears that began to blur her vision.

"I AM DOING THIS FOR YOU!", She felt him again, plundering her memories.

"So you find me cruel do you?" She began to cry in earnest as Snape had retrieved the memory of her and Harry's conversation in the courtyard.

"You are weak Miss Granger…block me out…you fought me in your sleep…do it now" again he entered her mind delving deep into her thoughts, stealing images of her talking with Ginny…of her smelling his pillow…of her kissing Ron.

"STOP!", she screamed out as she lunged at him, pounded him on the chest with her tiny fists. "I HATE YOU…I HATE YOU…"

He easily spun her around and pulled her against him. He held her there, his cheek pressed against hers as he whispered hotly in her ear, "Tomorrow you will meet with Inspector Furpo from the Ministry, he is new to his post and he is hungry Miss Granger, he is hungry to persecute anyone to further his career, he is a Legilimens and if you cannot block him using Occlumencey he will pull every last memory from that pretty head of yours and he will no longer require a confession to charge you with a crime."

He turned her around and peered down at her from beneath the shelter of his hood, "Do you trust me?"

She reached up to him, "I don't know I cannot see your eyes" he made no attempt to stop her as she pushed the hood back.

Hermione inhaled deeply as she peered up into the face of a fallen angel.

It could not be Snape, yet it was, he was beautiful, not in the traditional sense but his pure porcelain skin sculpted flawlessly over his squared cheek bones.

She stared up in wonderment at the sensual curve of his soft lips.. at the fine tip of his slightly hawkish nose, his glossy black almond shaped eyes, framed by impossibly long wispy dark lashes.

No he was not beautiful in the traditional sense but all together his features were breathtaking. He stood before her transformed into the first blushes of manhood…he was young…very young.

Her lips parted as he lowered his head to her, she was mesmerized by his smoldering stare. "Do you trust me?", he repeated. She could only utter one word as he pulled her closer, "Completely".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Open your eyes Miss Granger, we have work to do." Hermione's eyes snapped open as she quickly looked down, trying to conceal her embarrassment, as she had thought he had meant to kiss her.

"I don't understand …how did you…I mean you look…", she stumbled on her words. Snape took a step back and raised the hood back up over his head,"Your referring to my disfigurement...however I may appear…I assure you Miss Granger, I am the same person as I have always been."

"Disfigurement?" "But your not disfigured…your.." Snape interrupted her curtly before she could finish, "That is a matter of opinion…now we have very little time left, I suggest we use it."

She felt him once again invading her thoughts, "Wait please!" she fought him, trying to mask what she was thinking but it was too late, he had already extracted her thoughts.

She continued to stare at the floor. Snape gently grasped her chin, turn her face up to his, "I cannot remain this way Miss Granger, so please do not wish it…you will only be hurt."

Hermione voice quavered, "what if they cannot reverse it…then you could…you could stay this way.", she place the palms of her hands against his chest as she leaned in closer to him, "we could stay this way." , she whispered up to him.

Snape could feel his icy resistance to her melting beneath her touch, it was now his eyes that closed as she laid her head over his pounding heart.

"Miss Granger please…what you feel for me will pass…it is a childish infatuation…one that cannot be!" She continued to cling to him, "But its not…its more than that…I need you."

Snape knew he had to stop her before she said to much. He grabbed her by her shoulders intending to push her away but found he could not, instead he gathered her into his arms, cradling her against him.

"Had we met long ago…perhaps things would be different but your are still very young…too young."

"But it doesn't matter to me, it never mattered to me", she protested as she reached up into his hood, caressing his cheek, …but now you are young too."

"I only appear to be so…and that will change…listen to me, I do not want to hurt you."

"Then why are you?", she cried her voice raw with emotion.

Snape cringed as he felt a tender ache within his chest, "It will only hurt more if I let you act on your feeling." His lips brushed against her forehead, lingering there a little too long,

"You are lovely Miss Granger…too lovely…I am sorry that this hurts you, but I do not love you …and you deserve more than that and I cannot give it to you."

His words chilled her, "Your lying!", she cried, her arms reaching around him gripping his back.

Snape was wasn't lying…he did not love her … at the moment he adored her and was dangerously close to losing his heart completely to her, but he could not act on his feelings, soon they would find a way to reverse him back and what then?

They could not possibly be together. "As much as he hated hurting her now it was for her own good…for his own good as well.

She released him, stepping back shaking her head from side to side. "Yes, Miss Granger and the sooner you accept it the easier it will be." "Now sit down…you can tell me when you are ready to begin."

Hermione walked numbly to one of the chairs that sat in the middle of the room and took a seat. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence she spoke, "I am ready to begin now.", she replied coldly. Snape took the seat across from her.

Hermione's bottom lip still trembling as she spoke, "Will you do me the smallest of favors?"

Snape was haunted by the look in her eyes, "Ask me and I shall grant it." He did not lie for he would have done almost anything for her at that moment.

"Remove your hood please."

* * *

They practiced on into the night. Snape was astonished at how quickly she progressed. It now took great effort on his part to break past her defenses. 

When he was able to do so he was thoroughly punished, as he deeply felt both her pain and her desire for him, with excruciating clarity. "You have done well Miss Granger."

She only stared searchingly into his eyes as he continued, "I am confident that you will be able to shield yourself if you remain focused and calm."

He was met with more chilling silence. He didn't know why but frightened him.

Suddenly he gripped the arms of the chair fiercely, "NO!", he hissed. Somehow she hand managed to slip past his shield with calculated speed, he now fought desperately to block her out but she was relentless in her pursuit of his memories.

He slid from the chair dropping down onto one knee, his hand clutching at thick masses of his black hair as he gripped his head as she mercilessly stole memory after memory, greedily devouring every private moment and thought she could.

Hermione continued her mental assault until she had no strength left and only then did she release him from his torment.

She stood above him , her chest heaving, "How did that feel professor?" Snape tried to rise but failed, he remained crouched down with his head bent to the floor his hands splayed open on the ground supporting him. "LEAVE ME NOW MISS GRANGER!"

She didn't move instead she bent over him, "What's wrong professor…is it no fun being beat at your own game…do you wish me to stop…stop what...prying into your emotions…penetrating your thoughts…your weak professor, she quoted him venomously.

Snape's body shook with both fear and rage. She continued to hover over him, "You would have me believe that you do not have the capacity to love, but you do professor…I have seen it… I have seen the things that you wish to hide forever…but I know the truth now…I have seen the depths to which you loved Harry's mother."

Snape found his energy to stand and he spun on her, losing all control he screamed violently, "DO NOT SPEAK OF HER!"

Hermione stared up at him as he towered above her, "Admit it Professor, you have feelings for me, I felt them."

"YOU FELT NOTHING MISS GRANGER…NOTHING MORE THAN MY DESIRE TO HAVE MY WAY WITH A PRETTY YOUNG GIRL"

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME?", he snatched her up before she had time to react, spinning her around, pulling her back into him, her backside pressed hard against his solid thighs.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?", with one elegant hand he swept her hair aside, tilting her head along with it, harshly yanking her robe down exposing her skin from the back of her neck down to her rounded shoulder, he drug his lips across the tender expanse of skin.

Pulling her head back further as he hovered over her, hungrily kissing a trail down her collar bone, tasting the delicious curve of her throat. For Hermione the world ceased turn at that moment, her eyes fluttered closed as his kisses transported her to some far off place where only the two of them existed. He reached into her robe, his slender fingers deftly parting the layers of clothing, finding there way to her warm trembling flesh.

Her breath caught in her throat as his hand slid lower, "Is it Miss Granger, do you want this?", he whispered deeply into her ear, "To be thoroughly used…, his hands traveled lower still, stroking her upper thigh, "Because I can do that for you…", he continued to whisper hotly in her ear.

"You need only say yes.", Snape had no intention of making good of his threat, however much he may want to. She lay limply in his arms, as if the heat of his words had melted her.

"No", she whispered in a voice barley audible . She was ashamed, for she whispered no but her body said otherwise. Finding her strength she wrestled free from his grip, turning to face him. "I don't want to be used by you", she choked out, "I want you to love me." she came towards him but he pushed her back, "LOVE YOU?", he roared.

"Do not flatter yourself Miss Granger." YOU…ARE…NOT…LILY!" he shouted out each word. Hermione flinched each time as though he'd stuck her.

Snape was sickened by the pain in her eyes, but he couldn't stop now.

"YOU CAN NEVER BE HER…YOU CAN NEVER BE THAT TO ME." Snape's job was done, he had shattered her heart brutally.

Hermione spun around and ran for the door. Snape was instantly plagued by regret, "HERMIONE WAIT!", but it was too late, she was gone.

His heart wanted to follow, to chase her down, to kiss every inch of her face until her tears no longer spilled from her beautiful brown eyes, to confess that she was so much more to him than just a pretty young girl. Instead he sank down into a chair, convincing himself that it was better for her to hate him…he didn't deserve her love.

* * *

Hermione ran in the direction of her room blinded by tears. Somehow managing to reach her door unseen, she threw herself down across the bed. How could she have been such a fool. 

He did not care about her, if he had he could never have spoken so cruelly to her. She had only seen what she wanted to, she had interpreted his feeling and emotions recklessly.

Even still her heart ached for him as she lay there recalling his memories. She now knew the truth about he and Lily…it had been so much more than a one sided love affair, as Harry believed.

She was still in shock, for she had seen that Snape and Lily had truly been lovers in every sense of the word.

She now knew that Harry's mother had been torn between Snape and James for years…only choosing James over Snape when she fell pregnant with Harry.

It was only then that Snape had succumbed fully to his dark side. He did indeed have a very dark side, for she had seen that too, but he was not purely evil…he had been mistreated…misunderstood…tormented and ultimately abandoned.

As much as she should hate him for his cruelty she could not. If anything what she had seen only made her love him more.

He was right , she was not Lily. She could love him in ways that Lily never had, she would not abandon him. She cried for him, for Snape had clung to a love that was long forgotten… for far too long.

* * *

The sun had yet to rise when Headmistress McGonagall came to collect Harry and Hermione for their Interviews. Hermione had not slept and she was exhausted. 

Inspector Furpo made short work of Harry's interview. Harry gave her a pat on the shoulder as they passed each other in the doorway to the potion's class room, "Don't worry you will be fine, he may look like a bulldog but his bark is worse than his bite." Hermione hoped he was right.

She nervously took a seat next to Headmistress McGonagall . Sliding in behind the table that had been position directly in front of Snape's desk.

She kept her head down, not looking up as Inspector Furpo stood and cleared his throat to begin, but he was interrupted as the door swung open.

Hermione looked up, he mouth dropping open in shock as the hooded figure glided in front of Inspector Furpo and took the seat next to her.

"Professor Snape, I do believe I have already conducted your interview."

"That is good because I am not here to be interviewed.", Snape place a hand on the small of her back in support.

McGonagall sighed heavily, "Is there a problem Inspector?"

"No well…er…its just that…I mean I…"

"For Heavens sake Inspector , will you get on with your interview, you have wasted enough of my time already", McGonagall spat out not bothering to hide her irritation.

Hermione's heart swelled, she had not expected for Snape to be here with her but she was extremely grateful.

Snape was not boasting, when he had told her that Inspector Furpo's powers of Legilimency were far weaker than his own. Even so she was tired and his weak attempts at reading her were wearing her down.

She began to falter and a tiny glimpse of a memory escaped her. Inspector Furpo's eyes widened as he caught a flicker of an image of Hermione in Snape's arms.

An ugly smear of triumph spread across his thick face. Without looking over Hermione reached under the table and gripped Snape's leg.

Snape had already sensed that something was wrong, he slowly removed his hand from the small of her back and reached under the table taking her sweaty hand in his and held it tightly.

He knew then that Inspector Furpo was wearing her down. If Hermione could no longer block him, he would just have to do it for her.

To Hermione's relief Inspector Furpo's triumph quickly turned to bewilderment. He eyed Snape suspiciously, who only returned his gaze coolly.

He was sure that he had broken Miss Granger down and he was about to breakthrough her defenses and capture what he had been looking for, but now he was met with an even higher resistance than she had at the beginning of the interview.

There was more to this "accident" than Miss Granger and Professor Snape claimed and it infuriated him that he was unable to unlock the evidence to prove it.

"Inspector Furpo!", his head snapped up in attention. "If you are not finished with this interview then by all means continue, but if you have no further questions I will have to ask that we be released, as I have other matters to attend to today." , McGonagall informed him sharply.

"Of course Headmistress, I have no further questions, I will forward you a copy of my report for your records, via owl." Dr. Aure'lie, from the research department of the Magical Accidents sector, is currently reviewing the samples and test results and will be in contact with you both to discuss her findings." , he stood up gathering his paper work and shoved it hastily inside his satchel.

McGonagall rose as well, "Thank you Inspector".

"You have been advised of the Ministries protocol and procedure?" McGonagall followed him to the door, "I have been informed Inspector and I assure you we will comply, good day."

McGonagall turned to Hermione, "and you…you are to return to your room and get some sleep for heavens sake you look dreadful."

"But I…", Hermione looked to Snape but he was well hidden in the shadow of his hood.

"That is an order Miss Granger not a request.", she turned to Snape, "Come along Severus, we have several matters to discuss." Snape turned without a word and disappeared down the hall behind Headmistress McGonagall.

* * *

Back inside her office McGonagall instructed Snape to take a seat, " I have received instructions from the Ministry Officials advising me of the protocol regarding your condition." 

Snape shifted in the chair, he had a distinct feeling he was not going to like it at all.

"We have received the results from your age placement testing…your results confirm that you are officially considered underage."

Snape leaned forward in the chair, "Impossible, surely I am at least in my twenties." McGonagall placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, "As I recall you were always well developed for your age, Severus."

She continued softly, "As you have no family to take charge of your custody you will be a ward of the school until you either become of age or you are cured, which ever may come first."

"The Ministry has agreed to allow you to keep possession of you wand on one condition." Snape folded his arms in front of him, "And that being?"

"That you are re enrolled here at Hogwarts as a student." Snape leapt from the chair, "I WILL NOT!"

"SIT DOWN SEVERUS!", McGonagall pointed her finger toward the chair. He grudgingly took his seat again.

"You will comply with this protocol,", she warned sternly. She began again in a softer tone, "Remember Serverus, this is just temporary…are we at an understanding?" Snape nodded tersely.

"Good, now I will announce the news of your return to the students and staff tomorrow, giving them a brief account of the events which should quell their curiosity as for today you will be tested for placement into classes."

Once again Snape was on the edge of his seat, "This is ludicrous , despite the fact that I look like a student, I am still a professor, I still have retained all of my memory… all of my knowledge."

"Then you should have no difficulty performing in your classes." she replied, "The ministry has rules and the cannot go on mental maturity to determine age Severus, think of the consequences if they did, half the wizarding world would be considered juveniles."

"I understand your position Minerva, but I admit I find this most uncomfortable." She put her hand over his, "and I am sorry for that, now come along so that we can gather some of your belongings from your chambers as I will be transferring you to your appropriate house tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione knew that McGonagall was right, she did look dreadful and she desperately needed some sleep however she was far to restless to lay down and attempt it. 

She paced around her room, somehow she had a hard time believing Snape's explanation that he was treating her as he would any other student.

She could hardly imagine him seated next to Neville Longbottom, holding his hand beneath the table as he blocked Inspector Furpo's efforts at Legilimency.

She sighed heavily, she was doing it again, reading to much into his actions, only seeing what she wanted to. She knew what she needed, she was in need of a hot bath.

Hermione lowered herself into the steaming water. She relaxed, laying her head back against the edge of the tub. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the sensation of Snape's lips ravaging her neck.

No she should concentrate instead on his stinging insults. She was so sleepy….so very sleepy…

"WAKE UP!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open as her head slipped completely under the water, she popped back up gasping, as she parted the wet strands of hair from her eyes.

Myrtle floated innocently above her, "Tying to drown yourself again?"

Hermione wiped the soap bubbles from her face, "Not intentionally", she sighed.

Myrtle hovered on the edge of the tub, "Dreaming of your professor…he is terribly handsome now isn't he?" Hermione was now wide awake, "You have seen him?"

Myrtle giggled, "Of course I have seen him…I have seen all of him…I have even seen the two of you together…I would have said yes to him though.". she purred.

Hermione was shocked and oddly embarrassed, "You were spying on us?" "Oh yes and it was a bit of fun…and you are right …he does lie."

Hermione was intrigued, "How so?" Myrtle floated down towards her ear, "He does not mean the cruel things he says to you… he calls you Miss Granger as he pushes you away…but I watched him after you had gone….crying out for his Hermione."

Her heart began to race, "Now your lying Myrtle.", she splashed water at her.

Myrtle floated to her other ear, "Its true", she purred, "He was oh so tormented when your left."

"Good he should be", Hermione replied stubbornly but inside she felt a flutter of excitement.

"I don't care anyway Myrtle... and stop spying on me!" Myrtle zipped around the room once, "Now your lying too!", she giggle as she disappeared into the wall.

Hermione jumped from the tub, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. Could Myrtle be telling the truth? She tried to dismiss the thought but the sliver of hope she held deep within her heart would not let her. She raced back to her room wondering when or how she could see him again.

* * *

Snape went about his chambers collecting items he deemed necessary, while McGonagall stood guard in his doorway attempting to be unobtrusive. 

After gathering a few items of clothing and a number of books he traveled to the tiny wooden vanity table and opened the small drawer, retrieving the ornate silver brush and slipped it into the pocket of his robe, he then turned reached up onto the shelf above pulling down a large leather bound book, however it was not book as it appeared but instead it was a box.

He lifted the lid and pulled from it an even smaller box, he reached in it and retrieved a small silver ring that contained a large rectangular green stone.

He held it up to the light as he twirled it between his fingers. It had been a very long time since he had looked at that ring, very long indeed.

He sighed as he placed the ring back into its box , tucking it under his arm. He approached McGonagall who was patiently waiting at the door.

"Do you have everything you will need Severus, as I am sealing the door and you will not be permitted to enter again until your condition is reversed." "Yes, I have everything Minerva ." "Very good, now lets get this testing done and over with so you can get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Back inside her room Hermione re dressed. She was filled with a renewed energy. She had made up her mind. This was no longer just an mere attraction to Snape, he needed her.

This was a mission…a mission to save Snape from the ghosts that haunted him…the ghosts that have held is heart in chains for so long. She could possibly be the only one who could free him, she certainly was the only person who believed that there was someone worth saving, even Snape himself did not believe it.

He had a heart… its just that it had been broken and never mended. Even if he didn't use it to love her, she was going to fix it, she was going to help him put the pieces back together so that he could feel again.

Hermione gave herself a quick check in the mirror. She didn't look all that bad at the moment …a little tired perhaps but her cheeks were a bloom with color and eyes were alight with purpose.

Snape needed her , whether he knew it or not and she was not about to give up on him. No matter how hard he tried to push her away. She took off out the door in search of Headmistress McGonagall.

* * *

Snape handed the test paper to McGonagall. "See Severus, That was not so hard now was it?" 

"Of Course it wasn't hard, it was merely a waste of time."

"Nothing that is necessary is a waste of time, now come along and I will escort you back to the infirmary. You will be staying there tonight and tomorrow you will be transferred to you house."

"Joy", Snape followed her out, another night on that tiny little bed behind a thin curtain, he could hardly wait. Although he may prefer it to a room in the Slytherin house, he sincerely hoped he would be assigned a private room.

* * *

Hermione nearly ran down the hall in search of McGonagall. She was not in her office and Hermione had already checked the great hall and the potions room. The infirmary! Of course, she is probably speaking to Snape in the Infirmary. 

She rounded the corner, McGonagall gave a little shriek as Hermione plowed right into her. "Miss Granger! What on earth are you doing running the halls?"

Hermione tried to appear nonchalant, "I am terribly sorry Headmistress McGonagall, it is a bad habit of mine, it is a side effect of my penchant for taking on to many classes."

"Yes well do be more cautious in the future, you liable to injury someone." "Where is it that you are heading off to in such a rush"

Hermione's eyes shifted to avoid her scrutiny , "Me? ….where was I going?"

McGonagall eyes narrowed further, "Yes you, what exactly are you doing?"

"Well I…uhh…you see I was on my way to see Madame Pomfrey." No this was not going over well at all.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "For what purpose?"

"I was hoping that Professor Snape was now permitted visitors?" , she replied in a tone that was more a question than and explanation.

"I see", McGonagall thought for a moment, there was no longer any use in hiding Snape's condition as everyone would know about it soon enough, "Very well", she sighed, "You may go visit, but it is entirely up to him whether or not he wishes to receive you."

"Thank you Headmistress", Hermione slid past McGonagall, "I will just go check with Madame Pomfrey then." , she said quietly in an effort to contain her excitement.

She turned her back on McGonagall to hide the smile that was threatening to spread across her face.

McGonagall called out after her, "Do not be disappointed if he is not in the mood for company.", She could not fathom why that stubborn child insisted upon visiting with someone that possessed such a foul temperament as Severus, she herself certainly did not find him good company.

Hermione sailed down the hall. Madame Pomfrey jumped as Hermione burst through the door. She clutched one hand to her heart, "Hermione dear, you sure know how to give my heart a start, is everything alright?"

"Sorry Madame, yes everything is fine…I was wondering if I might be able to visit with Professor Snape…Headmistress McGonagall said it would be fine."

"Well I suppose if she gave her permission…wait right here dear and I will see if Sev…Professor Snape would like to have any other visitors this evening."

Hermione was confused, "You mean I am not the only one to visit him?"

"No dear, you would be his second visitor this evening, you stay put and I will return in a moment."

The question was right upon her lips but she knew she had no right to ask it and would most likely not receive the answer. She was burning to know who his other visitor was this evening. Perhaps it was another Professor, but she found that unlikely as Snape was not particularly close with any of them.

* * *

Snape's ears pricked up at the sound of voices at the end of the hall. Who could be here to see him now. He surely hadn't expect his last visitor. 

He sat up on the edge of the bed, no it couldn't be her. She couldn't possibly want to see him after all he had said and done to her. However there was no mistaking her voice, she was there and she asking to see him.

Snape folded his arms before him. If Miss Granger had come to see him expecting an apology she was about to be severely disappointed. He had no intentions of apologizing to her now.

Madame Pomfrey pulled back the curtain, "Severus dear, a young student, a Miss Granger is here and she wishes to visit, would you like me to send her back?"

Would he like her to send Hermione back…yes he wanted Madame Pomfrey to send her back …all the way back to her room., "Send her in."

Hermione stood waiting beside the door. She was hopeful as she watched Madame Pomfrey walked back down the hall towards her. "Go on dear, he will see you now."

Hermione hurried past her, why was she doing this again? Did she love torturing herself? No …no she wasn't coming to see him because she cared about him or anything, no this was not about her feelings, this was not about her at all…it was about him, she was going to help him free himself from the ghost that haunted him.

Hermione grabbed the curtain to his room, she closed her eyes for a moment and then re opened them, pulling back the curtain.

Snape sat on the edge of the bed, he no longer had his hood on to conceal himself, although he did not look at her when he spoke, "Why are you here?"

Hermione stepped inside the tiny room, determined to ignore his rudeness, "I have come to keep you company.", she replied cheerfully. She walked around the bed to stand in front of him.

The corner of his top lip curled up, "What ever gave you the idea that I wanted your company?"

Hermione was thrown off a bit, Damn those lips, the mere sight of them made her spine tingle. She sat down in the chair in font of him, hoping he didn't notice her knees shaking. "I never said that I thought you wanted my company, nevertheless I am here, and I wanted to apologize."

Snape eyed her warily, what was she up too, this is not how he imagined this conversation, he had anticipated her angry tears and demands for an apology.

He already had the whole conversation planned out and now she had just laid waste to his plans, he was not about to lose control of this conversation.

She continued on, "I feel I owe you an apology, I had no right to pry into your personal memories, especially since you were only trying to help me."

Warning bell began to sound inside Snape's head as he realized he had never gained control of the conversation. "I need no apology from you…all I need is for you to forget and to never speak of the incident again."

"Yes, I imagine you must feel embarrassed by the fact that I have seen some of your most…intimate memories, and I…."

She was infuriating, " I do not wish to discuss my personal affairs with a student!"

Hermione reached forward and grabbed his hand in hers, "Then it is good that I am not here as your student…I am here as your friend." Snape tried to pull his hand away but her grip was surprisingly strong.

He had now lost all control over this situation , he franticly searched for of something to say.

Hermione rose from the chair as she grasped his other hand, stepping in between his knees, "Everyone needs a friend Severus, even you."

His name upon her lips temporarily rendered him speechless. Her eyes were now level and with his, she stared deeply into them, as if she were searching for something . "You do not have to lock yourself away…you do not have to be alone anymore…I am here for you Severus."

Snape finally found his words but could only speak them in a throaty whisper, "Do not call me by my name…you will address me properly." He bowed his head so that he no longer had to look into those deep drown eyes, those eyes that knew far too much, those eyes that made him feel raw and exposed.

His long black hair fell over his own eyes acting as a shield. She let go of his hand and tenderly pulled back the strands, tucking them behind his ear. "You are still that same person …that passionate and loving person… you have him inside of you, locked away so that he will not be hurt again…I will not hurt you Severus…I will not abandon you…let him go professor…release him.

Snape felt as though something very large had lodge itself in his throat, he then felt a very strange stinging sensation in his eyes, to his horror he realized that it was caused by actual tears.

"Get out!", he choked out. She attempted to lift his face to hers but he batted her hand away, he called out loudly for Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione tried to whisper to him but Snape pulled away, she gabbed onto his neck to keep him still as she leaned into his ear, "I wont give up on you Severus, I wont abandon you."

She sat back down in the chair as Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtain back, "Yes dear, what can I do for you?" "You can show Miss Granger to the door."

"Very well, come along Hermione dear." Hermione turned to look at him as she exited, his head buried in his hand. No she would never give up on him.

Madame Pomfrey escorted her down the hall and to the door. "You must forgive him dear, he is overly tired this evening, do not worry you will have plenty of time to see Professor Snape tomorrow."

Hermione looked up, "What was that Madame?" "Oh dear, I probably shouldn't have said anything, but no matter, you would have found out soon enough, you see Professor Snape has been ordered by the Ministry to re enrolled here at Hogwarts as a student."

"Now that you have seen him you know why, it is only temporary, until his condition is reversed, Headmistress McGonagall is to make the announcement tomorrow."

Hermione's jaw unhinged, "You mean he will be like one of us…like a regular student?"

"I suppose that is right dear, I am sure you find this most peculiar as does he, but again it is only a temporary situation dear."

Forget butterfly, Hermione felt as though she had a couple of owls flying about inside her stomach. "Good night Madame."

Hermione turned and raced back towards her room. So Snape was to be a student again, this was going to be quite interesting. She wished she could tell Harry and Ginny but she didn't want to upset Harry and there was no way to explain it unless she told Harry that she had visited Snape again. No she would just let them find out tomorrow along with the rest of the students.

* * *

Snape dug his fists into his eyes, grounding out the tears before they had a chance to spill. 

What he needed was his life back, he didn't need anyone and he certainly didn't need her.

FRIENDS! Now she wanted to be his friend! Foolish girl, she was not the only one who had stolen access to private thoughts and emotions.

He had seen hers as well and she was gambling recklessly with her heart if she thought that they could ever be just friends. This was all a game to her, a challenge.

Despite what she may claim, she wanted more from him than just friendship. She was in love with a ghost. She wanted a young man who had died long ago.

She had fallen for a memory of who he once was…a person who no longer existed…no matter how much she wished he did.

She just would not listen to him, he had warned her and now she was no longer playing with fire, she had leapt directly into the flames and he almost felt sorry for her because she was about to be consumed and he was no longer sure he wished to save her.

* * *

Hermione awoke, amazed that she had been able to sleep at all. She had laid there for what seemed hours, imagining what McGonagall would say as she announced Snape's return. 

She wondered how the Slytherin students would welcome him back into their lot. She worried about how Harry would take the news. She rose, her stomach still plagued by flutters in anticipation of the unknown.

She tried out a few new charms on her hair but decided just to wear it down like always. She opened the door to her room to find Harry and Ginny waiting for her in the Common Room, she had specifically rose early in hope of avoiding them until they arrived at breakfast, but no such luck.

"You must have finally gotten some sleep last night, you look loads better today." Harry leaned towards her as she approached and peered closely at her face, "Are you wearing make up?"

Damn she knew she had over done it, she hoped the make up concealed her reddened cheeks . Ginny smacked Harry across the stomach, "Who cares if she is you lout." she turned to Hermione, "You do look lovely this morning."

"Uhh thank you …so lets get a move on then…breakfast is waiting." she replied trying to appear cheerful despite the fact that she could feel the dread rising within her.

They all took their usual seats at the long table. The hall was already filling up. Hermione looked up to were McGonagall was seated, Snape was next to her dressed in crisp new school robes.

She turned away quickly, biting down on her bottom lip. Apparently she was the only one who had yet to recognize who he was.

Harry was rambling on about a new broom he had read about in the Daily Profit when Ginny cut in, "Harry, Hermione look!" Ginny pointed towards Snape, "Look he must be a new student."

All of Hermione's high coloring now drained from her cheeks.

Harry was now looking at him too, he nudged Hermione with his elbow, "There you go Hermione," he pointed to Snape with his fork, "didn't I tell you that you would meet someone tall dark and well…I wont say handsome, but I suppose he could be brilliant."

Hermione could barley breath. Harry laughed, "See I told you Professor Trelawney's divination class would pay off in the end." Ginny piped in, "I think he is rather handsome."

Harry jabbed his thumb in Ginny's direction, "Hermione, you had better watch out for this one over here, she is already making plans to steal him away from you, so you had better make a move quick."

Hermione was paralyzed, her pulse began to pound harder as Headmistress McGonagall approached the podium to address the hall.

"Quite Children…quite.", she paused for a few moments as the students quieted down. "I have a few announcement to make this morning." Hermione unknowingly shut her eyes, as she prepared to hear the news of Snape's return.

Minerva shuffled a stack of papers before her on the podium, she sincerely hoped that her first announcement would help deflect attention from her second, "I know this tradition is usally associated with the triwizard tournament however, I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts we will be holding its first Yule Ball in celebration of its reopening and we hope to make it the most memorable one yet."

The hall was filled with excited murmurs. Ginny leaned across Harry, "Hermione!", she whispered, "You could take the new boy to the ball!" Hermione felt as though she may faint.

The students hushed once more as McGonagall began to speak again, " In addition we have a new student joining us today, most of you already know him or know of him." The entire hall looked up at Snape curiously.

"Due to an unfortunate mishap in the Potions Lab Professor Snape has been temporarily transfigured…the Ministry has taken the opportunity to place him back here at Hogwarts as a student, to unobtrusively attend classes to gather valuable data on our current policies and teaching methods."

"I do not need to remind you all to treat Professor Snape with the utmost courtesy and respect, as he will soon be resuming his post as Potions Master." The entire hall roared with gasps and frantic whispering.

Hermione nervously glance toward Harry and Ginny who both looked as though they were about to become ill.

Harry turned to Hermione, "That must be what McGonagall meant by his condition, that is why she would not let him return to his chambers." "Scratch what I said about the tall dark and …." he turn to Ginny, "and you!…you thought he was handsome!", he hissed.

Ginny's face reddened, "I do…I mean I did…how the bloody hell was I suppose to know who he was!" , she hissed back at him.

"QUIET CHILDREN!" slowly the murmuring died down, Minerva knew her explanation of Snape condition and the reason for his return to Hogwarts as a student would not hold up under much scrutiny, but it was the best she could come up with at the present time, "I have one more announcement to make."

The hall went unnaturally quite, " I would like you all to welcome Professor Hans Forrester who comes to us from the Beauxbatons Academy, he will be filling in as our temporary Potions Master."

Snape turned sharply, this was the first he had heard this, He practically snarled at his replacement as he looked him up and down.

Ginny leaned over Harry, "How old do you suppose he is?", she whispered to Hermione.

Hermione was rather surprised by Snape's replacement, he could not be much more than 25 years old. He had shoulder length silvery blond hair tied back with a leather cord, which only further accentuated his delicate elfin like features.

He gazed out over the hall with eyes so green they appeared to glow, "He does seem rather young to be a potions master.", she whispered back to Ginny.

Hermione glanced from Professor Forrester to Snape, his eyes locked onto hers, his jaw muscle tensing as he continued to glare at her.

Hermione shifted in her seat, turning her back towards him as McGonagall began to address the hall again, "If anyone would like to volunteer to assist in the preparations for the Yule Ball please sign up with Professor Flitwick no later than tomorrow evening.", she turned to Snape, "Severus."

Snape rose and began walking towards the group of Slytherin students that were gathered at a table near the east wall, intent on taking a seat among them.

McGonagall called out to him again, "Severus?" Snape turned around, only then did he notice that she held out a quill and a piece of parchment paper, "You have not yet been sorted."

Snape's eyes widened for a second, "You cannot be serious."

McGonagall continued to hold the quill out to him, "On the contrary, I am most serious…now write your name down."

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry look!" Harry looked up to see Snape writing his name down on the slip of paper as McGonagall pulled the sorting hat from beneath the podium.

Ginny gasped, "He is being resorted!" Hermione's head popped up her heart pounding once more as Snape dropped his name into the sorting hat. The hall was once again a buzz.

The sorting hat seemed to chew upon the slip of paper that was dropped inside of it, "Mmmmm this one is most interesting…neither young nor old…ahhhh yes….once sorted green not gold….but too soon I am told….what was once lost …I will restore…he belongs to the house of Gryffindor!, the hat proclaimed triumphantly.

Harry stood up slamming his hand down upon the table, "NO!" as Snape simultaneously shouted out the same objection. McGonagall shot Harry a scathing look, causing Harry to take his seat. "You have been sorted Severus, now go join your house."

Snape didn't budge, but stood there shaking his head from side to side, "There must be some mistake, I could not have been sorted to Gryffindor."

"You can and you have, go take your seat." Snape stood there as if he were frozen to the floor. "NOW SEVERUS!"

Snape turned around and stared down the long table of Gryffindor student who gazed back at him nervously with looks of fear and horror upon their faces.

Snape sat down at the very edge of the table, the entire group of students seem to shift away from him. Hermione was embarrassed by their behavior.

Snape remained still throughout the rest of breakfast, staring down at his plate, deep in his own thoughts.

Harry sat brooding with his arms crossed before him, "I cannot believe he was sorted to our house!" "Something is defiantly wrong with that new sorting hat." "They better not try and stick him anywhere near me!"

Ginny tried to diffuse his anger, "I am sure he will be given a private room, besides you heard McGonagall, this is only temporary." "I am so excited about the Ball Harry, She gushed, "This will be the first one we attend as a couple!"

Harry softened a bit, "Yeah I wont have to scurry around trying to dig up a date." He gave Ginny a mischievous smile.

Ginny observed the shadow that fell over Hermione's face, "Hermione we better get shopping for our dresses since the Ball is just a week away."

Before Hermione could respond Headmistress McGonagall approached their table, "Miss Granger, I will need to see you in my office as soon as you are finished with your breakfast."

Hermione nodded as McGonagall spun around and marched out the door.

Harry turned to Hermione, "What do you suppose she wants with you?" Hermione pushed herself up from the table, "I have no idea but I am about to go find out."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione pushed open the door to Headmistress McGonagall's office, to find Snape seated in one of the two chairs positioned in front of her desk.

McGonagall stood and extended her hand to the empty chair, "Please take a seat Miss Granger." Hermione lowered herself into the chair, glancing over at Snape, who continued to stare straight ahead, not bothering to acknowledge her presence.

McGonagall turned to Snape, "I have reviewed your test scores, and since your score closely resemble that of Miss Grangers, I have decided to assign you her schedule as you own."

Snape snorted, "You mean to tell me that Miss Granger scores were as high as my own."

McGonagall's brows furrowed, "If you must know Severus, Miss Granger scored two points higher than you."

Snape looked over at Hermione in disbelief, who pressed her lips together to try and suppress her smile.

McGonagall turned her gaze upon her, "Do not gloat Miss Granger, it is unbecoming ." "Now I did not bring you both in here to compare test scores, but to ask you Miss Granger, that you help Severus become acclimated to his new schedule, it has been quite some time since he has needed to navigate these hall as a student, perhaps you could walk him to his classes until he is comfortable doing so."

"Is this really necessary Minerva?"

McGonagall inhaled deeply before exhaling, "Must you fight me on every single thing Severus, I have asked Miss Granger to perform a courtesy for you, at the very least you could show a little gratitude."

Snape turned to fully face Hermione, "Thank you Miss Granger, I don't know how I would have ever managed without your assistance." , he replied snidely.

McGonagall clasped her hands together, "Well now that we have got that settled," She reached into her desk and pulled out a slip of paper and scribbled down a note."

She handed it to Hermione, "Since you are already late for your first class, take this note it will excuse you both, and thank you Miss Granger for being so gracious."

Hermione rose and headed out the door with Snape lagging behind her. Hermione increasingly became more nervous the longer that they walked in silence, "Uh…well our first class is Advance Charms.", she managed to get out.

"Those test scores mean nothing you know." , Snape spat out.

Oooh he was so irritating, "Of course they don't, any fool could tell you that.", she bit back.

Actually he was right, the test scores didn't prove anything really, it was no indicator of magical ability or lack there of, it simply showed ones knowledge of the most basic and rudimentary knowledge, it was something that any wizard who was long out of school may have forgotten.

Hermione yanked the door to the class room open, every student in the room turned around in their seats to stare at her and Snape as they entered.

Hermione handed the note to Professor Flitwick who nodded to her and then to Snape.

Snape gave a nod back to Professor Flitwick as he took the seat next to Hermione. He then leaned over to her and asked if he could borrow a sheet of parchment paper.

Hermione handed him the sheet as she stared at him as if he had sprouted a third eye.

Professor Flitwick began his lecture. Hermione continued to glance over at Snape who sat next to her studiously taking notes. Had she not know better she would have thought him just another ordinary student.

The class came to an end and Snape gathered his things and waited for Hermione by the door, he held it open for her as they stepped out into the hall, "Charms is an underrated practices don't you think, it is so simplistic that I think it is often taken for granted.", he chatted as he walked beside her.

Who was this person walking next to her? It was hardly the Severus Snape she had come to know. In fact she believed that this was the most civil he had even been to her and she could not help but feel apprehensive about his new found pleasantness, "Yes I do find Charms rather useful", she replied lightly.

Hermione was afraid to speak again least she say the wrong thing and she did not want their conversation to end so soon.

Snape looked around the hall as they continued to walk, "You know a lot has changed since I was first a student here."

Hermione became aware of a giggling coming from behind them, she turned her head and glance over her shoulder to find a group of Slytherin 5th and 6th year girls who were trailing them down the hall.

One of the 6th year girls broke apart from the group, walking quickly to catch up to them, "Professor Snape", she called out to capture his attention as she drug the tip of her tongue across her top lip, which shimmered under a heavy coat of lip gloss.

Snape paused as she stepped closer to him, her robe was undone in the front as were the top four buttons on her white blouse, exposing her ample cleavage, "If there is anything you need help with Professor", she brushed one hand across the top of her breasts pulling aside her shirt to reveal even more skin, "Anything at all …I will be more than willing to give it to you.", she raked him over with her eyes.

Snape returned her gaze, "I appreciate the offer Calpernia…I will keep it in mind."

Hermione had an overwhelming desire to punch her square in those glossy red lips of hers.

Calpernia turned and looked directly at Hermione and blew her a kiss, then spun around turning her nose up in the air, before rejoining the group of giggling girls, who now where whispering animatedly to one another.

Snape and Hermione once again continued down the hall. Hermione turned towards Snape and clutched his arm, "You wont need her help…if you need help I will be the one to give it to you." , she could not hide her jealous tone.

"Is that so.", Snape smirked.

Hermione notice a folded piece of paper had dropped from his pocket onto the floor, she bent down and retrived it.

Snape grabbed her arm and tried to take it away from her but she spun her back towards him blocking his attempt to snatch it away.

She unfolded it and began to read it aloud, "Dear Professor Snape, if you do not already have a date for the Yule Ball, I would-" Snape reached over her and snatched the note from her hands, "Stop acting like a child."

"I am acting like a child?" she shrieked, "you the one carrying notes around in your pocket like some love sick school boy!" "That is none of your business, Miss Granger."

"Your right Professor, it is none of my business, I don't care if you do take her up on her offer to go to the Ball, I am sure you will have a good time with her, every other boy in the school already has."

Snape's smirk widened, "Are you jealous Miss Granger?"

His smirk infuriated her, she felt as though she might bite those slanted lips of his if he got too close.

Of course she was jealous, insanely so, "OF COURSE I AM NOT JEALOUS!" "Why would I be jealous of her!"

"I was wondering that myself."

Hermione gritted her teeth together, "We don't have time for this foolishness, we are going to be late for our next class." She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him roughly down the hall behind her.

Hermione was mortified, why was she so transparent, why could she not just control her emotions and why did she suddenly feel like she and Snape had switch roles.

* * *

They spoke little to each other as the rest of the morning classes went by. Hermione had no idea why she was even angry, its not like Snape had ask that girl to the Yule Ball, she had asked him, what was she so worried about, its not like Snape would even consider going. 

They had finished with their morning classes and Hermione started to head toward the Great Hall for lunch when Snape turned the corner and began walking in the opposite direction. "Where are you going…its lunch time?"

"I am going to the Library, I am not particularly hungry.", Snape really wasn't all that hungry, what he craved was some solitude and he recently had very little.

Hermione's brows knitted together, "Are you sure because…" "I will be fine Miss Granger." Hermione followed beside him until they reached the Library, "Okay well I will just meet you back here then, before our next class."

Snape's expression darkened at the mention of their next class." "I am sorry Professor, I wasn't thinking, I know you can make your way to the Potions class just fine without me."

Snape waved off her apology, "I know you mean well Miss Granger, I will wait here in the library for you then."

Hermione smiled widely, before spinning around, leaving Snape behind, so he wanted her to walk with him! She just could not figure Snape out, he had to be the most complicate person she had even known.

Harry and Ginny were already eating lunch when Hermione arrived. Harry poured Hermione a glass of pumpkin juice as she sat down, "We were starting to wonder if McGonagall did not still have you up in her office, what did she want with you anyway?"

Hermione took as sip of juice, "Well apparently Snape was re tested for placement into classes and it just so happens that my scores and his are so close that McGonagall has assigned him my exact same class schedule, not only that but she instructed me to see that Snape finds his way to his classes and to be there to offer him assistance should he need it."

Harry chuckled, "As if Snape would ever ask for your help, even if he did need it, so McGonagall expects you to be his friend now, how awful."

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt, "Its not that bad Harry...really...I just walk with him to class, its no big deal."

"Yeah but its Snape…what a minute… you say he has the exact same schedule as you?"

"Yes …why?"

Harry grinned wickedly, "That means I get to sit and watch Snape as Professor Forrester takes over his class room…oh this is going to be too much fun."

"Harry why cant you just give him a break."

"Don't worry Hermione, I am not going to do anything, all I have to do is sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

In the Library Snape took a seat behind a table tucked far back between two towering shelves of books. He pulled the note out and smoothed out the wrinkles in the paper, reading the girls flowery script. 

If only he had been this popular when he was truly a young student, he bitterly crumpled the note up into a ball and chucked it into a waste bin.

He had not be popular though, he was no novelty as he was now. It would not have made a difference anyway, because he had only wanted one girl when he was young. It would not have mattered if he had his choice of girls unless one of them had been Lily.

Traveling these halls again had stirred up all manner of emotions within him, and this Yule Ball... just the thought of it brought back so many memories.

He folded his arms on the table and tucked his head inside the dark space it created, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he recalled the night he had asked Lily to the Yule Ball.

Her fresh sweet face awash with pity as she had told him he was too late, she had already been asked to the Ball by James. "I would have said yes, Severus, if you had only asked me first.", She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Please do not be angry with me."

Snape felt hollowed out, "Why James…Lily, why him…you know how his is…he professes to love you one moment only to turn around and say the same to another girl."

"I know", she cried, "I know what he does…I don't know why I still feel this way about him…please try and understand."

"Lily I cant…I see him hurt you over and over again and it kills me to see you cry over him…and yet you run back to him whenever he calls you?" Snape tried to pull away from her but she held onto him fiercely sobbing.

He put his arms around her, "Don't go with him them…Lily please…I love you."

Lily reached up pulling him down to her as she kissed him first tenderly and then more deeply, "Severus, I love you too, you're my best friend."

"Yes but I could be so much more, only if you would let me show you.", he whispered in-between her kisses.

"Show me then", she breathed hotly into his ear as she pulled him down on top of her.

Snape jolted up as he felt a cool hand touch upon the back of his neck. "Are you not feeling well." Hermione sat down beside him hovering closely.

Snape shifted in the chair, his reminiscing had left in an uncomfortable state. "I am fine." , he replied, irritated by her closeness.

"Your cheeks are flushed?" It was true Snape's cheeks were lit up, even his lips appeared reddened.

Hermione stared at him intently, in contrast to his alabaster skin, his darkened lips looked positively delicious.

He averted his eyes self consciously, "Stop staring at me like that." "I am sorry Professor, I am just concerned that you may have come down with a fever."

Hermione raised her hand to bring it to his forehead, as Madame Pomfrey had tried to do just a few nights ago, but instead of pulling away, he held still, not avoiding her touch. Her cool hand felt soothing against his heated flesh.

Snape's eyes fluttered closed as she felt each cheek with the back of her hand. Hermione removed her hand from his cheek not resisting the opportunity to let her knuckles sweep across those reddened lips of his.

She leaned over him, pushing back the stands of hair that hung down in his face, she felt his lips brush against her throat as she bent her head to kiss his forehead, "You do feel a little warm, but I don't think you have a fever."

She gazed down at him, his long dark lashes curled upward as he opened his eyes, "You really ought to eat something you know, it is not healthy starve yourself."

He continued to stare up at her as she placed her hand on his chest, she felt his breath quicken. Snape was starving, its just that it was not for food, he stood up abruptly, "Your concern for my well being is most endearing, but perhaps we should be leaving now."

Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall, she grabbed a hold of his hand pulling him up, "Come on we are going to be late!"

* * *

Snape and Hermione just barley made it to the Potions room on time, but instead of being met with a reproachful look as Snape would have given, Professor Forrester greeted them with a welcoming smile. 

Hermione rushed to take her seat, she was surprised when Snape sat down in the chair next to her, even though there were a number of other seats available.

Professor Forrester began to address the class in a voice that was as melodic and sensual as Snape's was powerful and mesmerizing.

It was as though the two were polar opposites of each other, day and night. Hermione looked around the room, every girl in the class was enraptured by his presence.

He leaned back against the desk his glowing green eye's sweeping across the room, "My name is Professor Hans Forrester, as you all know I will be filling in as you Potions Master, I am sure you will all find my curriculum much more enjoyable than the outdated teachings of my predecessor." he bestowed a dazzling smile upon Snape who's knuckles turned colors as he gripped the edge of the table.

Hermione looked over at Harry and mouthed the word STOP, but he continued starring at Snape with a gleeful expression on his face, he had even gone so far as to switch seats with another student just so he could get a better view of Snape's reactions.

Professor Forrester picked up one of Snape's own text books from the desk behind him and raised it up in the air before him and blew across the cover, revealing a tiny cloud of dust, before turning to drop it in the waste bin, with a loud thud.

Before Snape had a chance to react Hermione had jumped from her seat in shock, "Professor Forrester!", she marched up and retrieved the book from the bin, "that is a very rare text book!"

Professor Forrester smiled affectionately as he sauntered over to her, taking the book from her hand, without looking he tossed it over his shoulder landing it back upon the desk.

He picked up Hermione's hand, "And who do I have the honor of addressing?" Hermione looked around the room as if searching for help, "Hermione Granger Sir"

"Ahhh Miss Granger.", He bowed gracefully and planted a kiss on the top of her hand, "It is a pleasure…it is so rare to find the combination of stunning beauty and intelligence, but here you stand before me possessing both."

He moved behind her placing his hands upon her shoulders leaning into her ear, "It can be just as enlightening to move onto new…and more modern approaches to learning…no?" His seductive mannerisms cause the girls in the class room to giggle uncontrollably.

Snape glowered at the two of them, he held on so tightly to his quill that the tip had pierced his palm, he dug it in deeper until it drew blood.

Hermione was flustered, she did not know what to make of her new Professor, "Well I suppose it could be enlightening but that doesn't mean that-"

Professor Forrester put a finger to her lips, "Ahhh Ahhh Miss Granger, if you will but let me show you, I promise we will soon become good friends."

Snape felt around in his pocket, wrapping his hand tightly around his wand, dangerously close to pulling it out and cursing that charlatan.

Friends indeed…was that all apart of his modern approach…to flatter and seduce his young students, Oh he had seen his kind before and his methods had nothing to do with teaching potions, but more to do with giving lessons in carnal knowledge.

Look at them all, fawning all over him. Ignorant girls, he stole a glance at Hermione who seemed to be glowing under his false flattery.

The class finally came to an end and Hermione could not have been more relieved. She had felt Snape's anger radiating from him and she had spent the entire class nervously anticipating him to explode.

Snape stalked out of the class room and down the hall toward the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor rooms.

Hermione ran after him, "Professor wait!" He didn't stop and she had to run quickly to catch him. "Where are you going?"

He continued to walk, "If you must know, I am going to my room."

"But you haven't eaten anything all day!"

"Perhaps you should go make sure Professor Forrester is well feed this evening and leave me alone!"

Hermione was about to respond but instead she bit down hard on her lip, he was not going to goad her into an argument, "Have it your way Professor", she turned in the direction of the Great Hall and did not look back.

* * *

Hermione plopped down in the seat next to Harry with a groan of frustration. Harry still had the same look of glee plastered on his face, "What's wrong is Snape in a foul mood…oh that's right he is perpetually in a foul mood…I guess that means he wont be dining with us this evening…it really is a shame though…I would have loved to hear his thoughts on Professor Forrester." 

Hermione unfolded her napkin with a snap, "I don't want to talk about him right now, okay."

Ginny diplomatically changed the subject, "Hermione would you please come with me tomorrow evening and help me pick out a dress for the Yule Ball, I am really bad at finding one that looks good on me, besides you need to get a dress yourself."

"Of course I will go with you Ginny, but I wont be needing a dress, because I am not going to the ball."

Harry patted Hermione's back, "Its alright you don't need a date Hermione, you can always tag along with Ginny and I."

Hermione dropped her fork and turned to him, her mouth hanging open. She stood up and grabbed a tray of food, "I am going to go eat dinner with Professor Snape, at least I know I wont find any pity there." she turned and stomped out of the Hall.

Harry looked at Ginny and threw his hand up, "What did I do?" Ginny shook her head, "Oh Harry, you really can say some of the stupidest things sometimes."

* * *

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room and headed down the long hall that lead to the boys sleeping quarters, carrying the tray before her. 

Now where had Snape told her they had placed him, oh that's right, his room was as far away from Harry's room as he could get.

She rounded the corner and made her way further down the dim hall.

She approached the door to Snape's room and balanced the tray on one knee as she prepared to knock she heard two voice from inside the room.

She picked the tray back up and leaned her ear toward the door. She heard a low rumble of a male voice followed by a high pitched giggle of a female voice.

She then heard the female give a little sigh and then a moan. Hermione felt like she had just taken a curse strait to the chest, the tray of food began to feel very heavy in her hands.

So this is what Snape gave up dinner for, he had taken that Slytherin tramp up on her offer! She suddenly felt very foolish standing outside his door holding a tray of food for him.

After he had pushed her away, claiming they could never be together because of her age, he chose to bend his own rules with that girl, but he would not do it for her!

Hermione lifted the tray of food up and sent it crashing down upon the floor infront of the door.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione spun around to find Snape starring at her from the doorway directly across the hall.

He may have well been medusa because she was instantly turned to stone.

Snape pointed to the tray of food that now littered the floor behind her, "Was that for me?"

More giggles and moans came from the door behind her, Hermione could not seem to find her words as the heat seeped into her cheeks.

The corner of Snape's mouth twitched, "Did you think that was my room?"

Hermione feverishly wished she had an invisibility cloak because she would have like to have just dove under it, "NO!" "I knew that wasn't your room."

Snape stroked his chin, "Right…well since your here I wanted to talk to you anyway." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside his room shutting the door behind him.

Hermione looked behind her, "What about the mess out there?" "Let those two deal with it, they have been annoying me ever since I came to my room." "Now I wanted to speak to you about Professor Forrester-"

Hermione threw her hands up in the air, "Oh don't even get me started about him, his is a real piece of work isn't he?" She began to pace around the tiny room, "I mean did you see the way he just tossed that book in the bin, has he no respect for good literature…I mean did he even teach us anything today…noooo he spent two whole hours talking about himself…as if we cared anyway…", she rambled on nervously.

Well…well, Snape thought to himself, Miss Granger was not as besotted with that arrogant fraud, as he first thought.

Hermione continued to rant, "You saw the way he flirted with every girl in the entire class…I think he may have even flirted with a boy or two…I have never seen such a pompous ass!"

Snape grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him on the bed, "Well finally we have found something to agree upon Miss Granger."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Once they were seated on his bed Snape did not release her hand , "For a moment I had thought you had fallen for his lies." Hermione tugged her hand away from his, "Yeah well why would I believe anyone who says I am a stunning beauty."

Snape edged closer to her, "You know that is not what I meant, just because what he says is true doesn't make him any less insincere."

Hermione wouldn't look at him, instead busing herself with picking a piece of lint from his bed sheet, "So you trust my judgment that little?", she questioned softly.

"It is not you who I do not trust Miss Granger, I was worried that he may hurt you." She grasped the edge of the bed bunching the sheet up in her fist, "Then it is yourself you should not trust…oh poor naïve Miss Granger…so young and defenseless…is that really how you see me?"

Snape attempted to lay a hand on her shoulder but she jerked away, "Why can you not just see it for what it is and accept the fact that I am concerned about you, its not that I think you are gullible."

Hermione folded her arms and turned to face him, "I don't know Professor, perhaps it is for the same reason you cannot accept the fact that I care for you." They were once again at a stand off, both starring intently at one another when something miraculous happened.

Some unknown force parted the storm clouds that shadowed Snape's face and a smile as warm and golden as the sun shown upon her. Hermione's chest expanded as she was stricken with a painful joy at the sight. Her heart stuttered as a secret dimple flirted with her from one of his chiseled cheeks.

She wanted to own that smile. She wanted it to belong to only her, and no one else. The thought of him bestowing that smile on someone other than herself caused a burning ache to rage throughout her body.

He continued to favor her with his smile, " There really is no argument that I can win with you, is there Miss Granger?" His grin was contagious and she was fully infected, "It took you this long to figure that out Professor?", she beamed at him.

Snape placed a hand to his heart, "I must confess when it comes to you Miss Granger, I have yet to figure anything out." "Now tell me…what is it that you brought me for dinner so that I know what I am missing out on.", he teased.

Hermione fell back on the bed pulling his pillow over her face. He stretched out next to her, leaning over her propped up on his elbow, "Admit it, you thought you were standing outside my door, didn't you?"

Hermione's admission was muffled, "Okay ..fine I admit it…happy now?"

Snape pulled the pillow from her face and tossed it to the floor, staring down at her, "Why would you think that I had some girl in my room with me?"

Hermione could not answer his question because she really didn't know why she had believed it, "Its not so far off is it, you have a girl in your room with your right now, or do I not count?"

His smile was gone now, he peered at her with a predatory glint in his dark eyes, as he scanned her face, "Yes but you are not just some girl…your…", he trailed off not finishing his explanation.

As he leaned down closer to her Hermione's blood began to course so hard throughout her veins that her pulse was now visible in the soft curve of her neck

She suddenly had a strange thought, she imaged that this must be what a fly feels as it is caught up in the web and the spider approaches, but Snape was no spider and he would not dare sink those sharp white teeth into her flesh, but she couldn't deny that her body practically begged him too.

Snape picked up her hand and unfolded her fingers, spreading them out to expose her palm as he brought it to his mouth. His teeth lightly grazed her skin as his lips parted and closed ever so slowly as he pressed a kiss into her opened hand.

Hermione felt as though she had sunk deep into his bed, no longer willing or able to move. Her eyes dilated, her breath only escaping in tiny bursts that kept time with the rise and fall of her chest, all mirroring the speed of her racing pulse.

He folded her fingers closed and pressed her hand to his heart, "You are not just some girl…I suppose we are friends of some sort…"

However the pounding of his own heart suggested otherwise, "Thank you for believing that I was not always the monster that I am now…" he laid his head down upon her chest.

She lightly stroked his cheek, "Your not a monster.", she whispered to him.

A shriek from the hall outside caused Snape to leap up. He stormed over to the door and threw it open and glared at the culprits.

The girl was leaning with one hand against the wall while she attempted to scrape food off of her shoe with the other, her boyfriend stood in his doorway starring back at Snape like a cat with a mouthful of canary.

"Well don't just stand there!" Snape bellowed, "Clean that mess up and the next time you have company in your room have enough sense to employ a silencing charm!" he slammed the door turning back to Hermione who appeared to have melted on his bed.

He remained close to the door, "It's late, I think you should be leaving now Miss Granger." Hermione sat up, she desperately sought any excuse to stay, to coax him back into her arms but she was at a loss.

She rose and walked slowly towards the door, "Good night Professor." Snape placed a hand on her back and gently pushed her through the door , shutting it behind her.

Hermione felt dizzy as she made her way to her room. She rubbed her thumb over the spot on her palm that still tingled from his kiss.

He had proclaimed them to be friends, but she wasn't so sure. Would a friendly kiss to her opened hand really leave her so unsteady, she truly hoped not.

She was so inside her own head that she didn't even notice Harry as she past him by. "Oh come on Hermione you cant still be that mad at me!" Hermione turned around, "Oh Harry, I'm sorry , I wasn't ignoring you I was just thinking about…I didn't even see you pass by !" she rushed forward and gave him a quick hug, "Of course I am not still mad at you!"

Harry pulled back and eyed her suspiciously, "Were are you coming from?"

She suddenly felt extremely warm and little pearls of sweat beaded up along her hairline, "Well …I …was…I mean …I just dropped off food to Professor Snape."

Harry wasn't buying it, "It took you nearly an hour to do that ?"

"Like I said before I just dropped him off dinner and that was it…no big deal."

It really wasn't a big deal she reasoned with herself, It wasn't like she and Snape were guilty of anything.

She raised her arms over her head and stretched, giving a wide yawn, "Well I am exhausted, see you tomorrow Harry." , She gave him a peck on the cheek and disappeared around the corner before Harry could say more.

Harry shook his head, he had the distinct feeling that Hermione was keeping something from him.

Girls! he lamented to himself, he felt destined to forever be clueless as their moods changed faster than a Quidditch scoreboard.

* * *

Snape put his hands behind his head as he stretched out on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling, regretting the things he had said earlier. He could not grasp why when it came to Miss Granger he had so little control. 

He knew he was walking a fine line and the slightest push and he would slip. He was the adult here, he should know better but the area between right and wrong always seemed to blur when he was with her.

He could not continued to play this game of pretend with himself. The thought of the two of them becoming close only to be ripped apart when he was cured tormented him. He could not imagine what it would do to her.

He was a fool to suggest they were now friends, when he knew his actions did not suggest it, he had hovered over her seconds away from expressing entirely different feelings. Nor had she looked up at him as if he were just a dear friend. No, her body had betrayed her, showing all the symptoms of her desire.

He got up and cracked open his window, allowing the frosty air to cool his heated blood. He could only hope that they found a way to change him back before he did something that surely they both would regret.

* * *

Hermione cursed herself as she realized that she had awoken much later than usual, but she was having the most wonderful dream, she surmised that she hadn't wanted it to end. 

She dressed and ran down the stairs to the great hall. Harry and Ginny were already there eating when she arrived. She scanned the table and was disappointed to find that Snape was absent.

She sat down next to Harry and starred at her empty plate as she continued to replay last night's events over again in her head.

After their conversation she had irrationally thought that Snape might have wanted to join her for breakfast. Hermione's eyes leapt to the door each time someone entered, but her hope was continually cast down with each swing of the door, he never showed.

She sighed heavily, as always she was expecting far too much from him. Hermione got up from the table, "I will see you two later."

Ginny called out after her, "Don't forget we are going shopping after classes today." Hermione was glad Ginny had reminded her because she had forgotten all about it, in fact she had forgotten about the Yule Ball entirely.

As she made her way to her first class she scanned the hall for any sign of Snape but he was no where to be seen. Finally giving up she entered the classroom to find that Snape was already there seated between two students at the front of the class.

She took a seat at the back of the class as Professor Flitwick began his lecture. Hermione was stung by the fact that Snape had not even bothered to look and she if she was there.

She sat taking notes, pressing her quill so hard against the paper she torn a hole right through it. Perhaps Snape did not fully understand the meaning of friendship, since he had so very few of them in his life.

No matter , she thought determinedly. I will just have to show him then, he had declared them friends and she intended to act like it.

She waited patiently by the door once the class had ended . Snape breezed right past and out into the hall with barley an acknowledgement.

She followed after him, speeding up to walk in step with him, "I didn't see you at breakfast this morning?"

He seemed to increase his speed, "I was up early." "Will you slow down a minute, why are you trying to avoid me all of a sudden?"

Snape smarted, "All of a sudden?….are you serious…that is all I have been trying to do is avoid you but you don't seem to take the hint."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Well it would be easier to take your hints if they weren't disguised as offers of friendship and kisses to my palm!"

Snape flinched, for he knew he was guilty of send out two different messages and she only want to recognize the one .

He felt like banging his head against a wall, "I am sorry if I have given you any mixed signals Miss Granger", he grumbled out.

"Well if you are truly sorry… make it up to me then…come eat lunch with me." Snape opened his mouth to object but the sweet pleading expression on her face made if virtually impossible for him to refuse her, no matter how bad of an idea he thought it to be.

* * *

Harry gave Hermione a wink as she entered the great hall for lunch. However he immediately caught sight of Snape who reluctantly trailed behind her and his posture stiffened. 

Ginny placed her hand on his thigh as if to keep him seated. Hermione took her usual seat next to Harry as Snape traveled behind him to take the seat on the opposite side of her.

As they all sat and ate their lunch Hermione and Ginny talked amongst themselves, but Harry appeared to have gone mute with rage. Hermione pointed her finger toward a basket of bread on the table, "Harry could you please pass me a -"

But before she even had a chance to finish her request Snape had pulled out his wand and floated the basket over to her.

She turned to him smiling, "Why thank you professor."

Harry was practically bearing his teeth at Snape who seemed to be challenging him with a stony mask of contempt upon his face. Hermione sat contently between them oblivious to their silent confrontation.

Harry pushed back from the table, "I have suddenly lost my appetite, see you in Professor Forrester's class.", he called out over his shoulder as he stalked out. Leaving Ginny behind, who now was struggling to maintain pleasant conversation. Well now that Harry was gone at least she could have a little fun.

She leveled her eyes upon Snape, "So tell me professor, did you enjoy the dinner that Hermione was kind enough to bring to your room last night.?"

The question itself was quite innocent but the emphasis she put on the words enjoy and room, made it sound quite naughty.

Ginny gave no reaction as Hermione's foot made contact with her shin beneath the table. She smiled wickedly at Snape as she awaited his answer.

Apparently Miss Weasly was unaware that he had gone without, and he had no qualms about returning her insinuations, " I agree it was most kind, unfortunately it did not fully satisfy my hunger".

Ginny's eyes widened in shock as the tone in which he said the word satisfy, sent her body into a shiver.

Her eyebrow cocked up, well…well…well, now that was a most interesting response, Ginny thought to herself as she made a mental note of a few questions she had for Hermione, but those would have to wait until they were alone.

* * *

The moment Hermione had been dreading all day had finally arrived…Advanced Potions. But she was quite surprised to find that Snape seemed to be in far better control over his anger than he had been yesterday. 

However that did not stop him from expressing his displeasure at every given opportunity as he proceeded to contradict and correct Professor Forrester repeatedly.

She gave an internal sigh of relief when the class had ended without Snape and Forrester pulling out their wands to duel… for that battle seemed almost inevitable.

Snape bolted out the door leaving Hermione scrambling to catch up to him but before she had a chance she was intercepted in the hallway by Ginny.

"Are you ready to go…wait till you see the dress shop I found in Diagon Alley, it is the most adorable place you have ever seen and the dresses are fabulous."

Hermione stood on toes and looked past Ginny's shoulder as Snape disappeared into the crowd of student's, "What about dinner though?"

Ginny grabbed a hold of her arm, "Come on…we can grab something to eat while we are out."

* * *

Snape was somewhat relieved that he had managed to lose Miss Granger, it was probably for the best that he keep his distance from her for awhile. Although he was dismayed to discover that he was actually being to miss her when they were apart. 

He was almost back to his room when a curse escaped his lips. He had forgotten his notebook on the table back in the Potions Class room.

He turned on his heels and began to make his way back to retrieve it and someone would have to save Forrester if he so much as touched one sheet from his note book.

Just the thought of him thumbing though his book was intolerable. Snape reached the door to the class room and attempted to yank it open but his hand slipped from the handle as the lock made a steely click.

LOCKED!

Snape pressed his lips together determined to retrieve his notebook. Not to worry, he pulled out his wand, I will fix this. The door burst open slamming back against the wall as it jumped loudly on its hinges.

He was greeted with an most unpleasant sight. A young blonde student sat perched on his desk with her back to the door. Forrester was close to her…too close…with his hands upon her knees.

He looked up at Snape, he recovered quickly from the shock of being burst in upon , " Well if it is not young Severus Snape, have you come to take part in my little study session?"

The blonde student turned her head and peered innocently at Snape over her shoulder causing him to sucked in his breath, "Miss Lovegood!"

"Oh hello Professor it is so good to see you, Professor Forrester has been kind enough to offer me some private tutoring.", she replied in her dreamy voice.

Professor Forrester smiled darkly at Snape as he stroked the top of Luna's head as one might do a domestic pet.

Snape's blood was injected with a shot of adrenaline, he could easily kill him were he stood as it was his first instinct, but he was able to rein in his rage.

First he had to take care of this little issue. He walked over and picked up Luna's hand and gently pulled her down from the desk. He put his arm around her and protectively drew her close to him.

He leveled his gaze to meet Forrester's even thought Snape was young he was still quite tall and was an equal match for him, "It was very thoughtful of Professor Forrester to offer you his assistance, but he is far to busy to devote enough attention to your considerable educational needs Miss Lovegood."

"I will speak to Headmistress McGonagall about arranging for you to be assigned a student tutor, as Professor Forrester is here only on a temporary basis."

"I suppose you are right Professor Snape," Luna replied wistfully as she glanced back at Professor Forrester as Snape ushered her out the door.

He shut the door behind him and spun around, "Do you really think I am going to allow this! What every you do at Beauxbatons Academy is no concern of mine however what you do in my class room with my students is another subject entirely!"

Forrester gave Snape a sickening smile, "Oh Severus, do not tell me you have never dipped you quill in fresh ink from time to time."

"NEVER!", Snape hissed though gritted teeth.

"I suppose that would explain your foulness…you should give it a try." Forrester picked up an apple from the desk and polished it against his chest before taking a large bite from it, he licked the sticky juice from his lips and swallowed, "How about the lovely Miss Granger, I have seen the way you look at her…she is a brilliant student…is she not?

Professor Forrester underestimated the danger he was now in because he continued on, " Well if you have no desire for her, then you wont mind if I teach her a few new lessons…I am sure she will be a quick study."

He took another bite of the apple before he was sent hurtling across the room, colliding into the wall with such force his head bounce off it twice before he slid all the way to the floor flat on his back.

Snape stomped over to him with his wand still locked on his chest. Before he had a chance to recover Snape stepped on his long silvery locks, pining his head to the floor as he dug his wand so deeply into his neck he was unable to swallow, having to spit the chunk of apple out into the air.

Snape hoverd close to his face, "If you are inclined to breathing do not bother trying to speak, you listen to me because I am going to tell you how you can stay alive"

"If I find out you so much as laid even the tip of one of your finger's on any of my students, Miss Granger included…you will literally be begging for me to kill you just to put an end to your agony"

"My time with Voldemort taught me more than you can possibly imagine Forrester…and I promise you I will leave you screaming out for your own dear mother and when I am finished with you, no one and I mean no one will be able to save you."

Professor Forrester appeared to have gone translucent with fear. Snape removed the wand from his throat only to jab the tip of it into his sweaty cheek, "Tell me you understand!"

Forrester nodded vigorously. Snape twisted his wand deeper into his skin, "I want to hear you say it."

"I…I understand." , he flinched as Snape leveled his wand to one of his green eyes.

Snape stood up, "Good…I was beginning to think you may have mistook my youthful appearance for weakness Forrester…now that we have dispelled that myth…I will leave you to your thoughts but just incase you doubt my sincerity…know this…I am a man with absolutely nothing to lose."

He closed the door behind him leaving Professor Forrester lying on the floor with his words of warning ringing in his ears, as he head off towards McGonagall's office.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

McGonagall stood up as Snape entered her office, " I am glad you stopped by Severus, you have actually saved me a trip."

Snape suddenly felt as if he had ice water running through his veins, " Do you have news from Dr. Aure'lie ?" "No I am afraid not…but first what brings you by my office?"

Snape hadn't really given much thought about how he was going to broach the subject, " I have a few concerns regarding Professor Forrester." This garnered a chastising look from McGonagall.

" I know what you are thinking Minerva, and my concerns have nothing to do with the fact that he is my temporary replacement." Her expression didn't waver, "Go on then."

Snape had no direct evidence to offer her, as he had not exactly witnessed anything beyond what he considered an inappropriate closeness with a student, " I do not trust him Minerva, he appears to be overly friendly with the students."

McGonagall placed her hands upon her hips, " In comparison to whom…yourself or other teachers?"

" I know I have not been considered one of the most pleasant professor at Hogwarts." , Snape bit out.

McGonagall snorted, " That is the understatement of the year."

"Minerva, I am serious…listen… this afternoon I went back to the room after class to retrieve my notebook that I had left behind and I found the door to be locked…well I unlocked it…and found Forrester in there alone with Miss Lovegood,

and I will tell you this, I have never allowed a student to sit perched on my desk top with my hands rested on their knee's, now he claims to have offered to tutor her, but you tell me what kind of tutoring requires that kind of privacy."

McGonagall was silent for a few moments as she pondered Snape's allegations, " Well I must admit I find that rather unsettling, unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it because he has not directly violated any school polices but I appreciate the information Severus and I will keep a closer eye on Mr. Forrester."

"May I also suggest that you arrange for Miss Lovegood to be assigned a student tutor."

" I will take care of it Severus, now since you are here already, I wanted to discuss the Yule Ball-"

"The Yule Ball…But I am …"

Snape tried to interject but McGonagall kept going, "Since you are in the Schools custody it is my duty to ensure that you have everything you may require as a student and as the Yule Ball is just two days away, it has come to my attention that you do not have the proper attire, so I have made an appointment with a tailor in Diagon Alley so you can be fitted with new dress robes."

Snape was flabbergasted, after he had just come to her and described an inappropriate closeness between a Professor and a young student she was suggesting that he should attend a dance with a whole room full of them,"You can't possible think that I would consider attending the ball?"

"I have considered that it is possibility, and I don't see anything wrong with you escorting a young lady to the ball if you choose to do so, dancing with a student is no crime Severus and for all intents and purposes you are a student yourself.

Who knows there is a slight chance that you may even enjoy yourself."

"This is a waste of your time Minerva, I have no intention of going."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, " It is not up for discussion, I will not force you to attend the ball, however I will ensure that if you have a change of heart that you are appropriately dressed.

Snape followed along side of her as they made their way to the shop, he mulled over her words. No it was not a crime to attend the ball with a young student, it was the way he felt about one such student that was criminal.

He could not risk being that close to her again, and if she were to attend the ball with him she would present herself to him swathed in delicate fabrics, tied and fastened with ribbons and lace just waiting for him to undo her like an exquisitely wrapped gift.

He shuttered as the thought caused his body to tingle with an anticipation that he could not satisfy.

"My Severus, you are even more quite than usual" , McGonagall paused on the door step that lead to the tailors, "if there is something troubling you…maybe I could help." Snape took the door and held it open for her, ' I am afraid there is no help for what troubles me Minerva."

* * *

Ginny pulled Hermione toward the small shop that was shaped like a hat box, "Wait till you see how many dresses they have!" 

Hermione couldn't seem to catch her enthusiasm, but once they passed through the door she could not help but to be in awe.

She looked up into the high domed ceiling where an enormous chandler hung suspended from a large string of pink pearls. It spun around slowly its crystals casting off tiny rainbows that floated along the inside of the dome, which was richly draped in sheer silks of all colors.

All around the room dresses were suspended in air as if held up by invisible bodies, as they twirled around above the gleaming marble floor, like a kaleidoscope of shimmering jewels moving to the whimsical symphony of music that permeated the air. Giving Hermione the impression that she just stepped inside a giant jewelry box.

Ginny put her hands out gesturing to the room, " See didn't I tell you it was amazing."

"Darlings!", exclaimed a tall and lithely witch, her flowing pink chiffon gown created a soft whispering swish, as she approached them.

Her wispy white hair was pilled high on her head, secured by a dazzling tiara of multicolored stones, " Welcome to Andromeda's, my name is Ertha, if there anything I can help you ladies find…wait let me guess", she clasped her hands together, "you are shopping for the Yule Ball?"

"Yes that's right", Ginny grinned.

Hermione stared at the woman, it was almost impossible to discern her age, as her hair was stark white but her kind face was smooth while her eyes seemed have a youthful glimmer about them, she looked like the quintessential fairy godmother.

The only things she lacked were a set of wings and a large star at the tip of her wand. "Well go have a look around then and if your lucky the special dress may just choose you."

Ginny didn't move, she was too curious, "What do you mean a dress might choose you?"

Ertha reached out and patted Ginny's cheek leaving a trail of sparkling glitter beneath her touch, "Not always dear, but sometimes a dress knows when it is meant to be worn and by whom, you see my dresses are not only beautiful but they are enchanted as well, however you are free to select and try on any you like."

Ginny need no further invitation and soon had a entire pile of dresses over her arm as she stepped inside the fitting room.

Hermione stood patiently outside the curtain while Ginny tried on and modeled a multitude of dresses. Ginny stepped out and turned from side to side, "What do you think of this one?"

The dress itself was very flattering but the harsh metallic red color did not complement Ginny's be freckled skin or her copper hair, "Hmmm, I like the dress but I think I saw the same design in a nice sapphire blue that would suit you perfectly."

"Ooooh really, okay let me just get redressed and you can show it to me." Ginny followed Hermione in search of the elusive blue dress.

Hermione hadn't realized how difficult it would be to locate the dress again as they were constantly on the move, sashaying around in a ghostly waltz.

Ginny grabbed her arm, "Hermione look!" The sea of twirling dresses stopped and one by one they began to part until just one dress remained before them , illuminated by a light that seemed to come from inside the gown itself.

It floated forward stopping directly before Hermione. Ginny jumped up and down, "It pick you Hermione!"

"Yeah well that just shows you how much it knows, because I am not even going to the ball."

Ginny appeared not to believe her as she walked around to admire the dress, "Oh quit being so stubborn, why don't you just ask him to go with you then?"

"Ask who?", but Hermione knew very well who Ginny was referring too.

"That may work on Harry, Ginny said slyly, "but it doesn't work on me, I have seen the way you look at him when you think no one is watching and I know that look Hermione and it's a look you never gave my brother."

Hermione did not deny it but she didn't respond either. Ginny began to drag Hermione towards the fitting room clutching the dress in her other hand, "Well there is no harm in just trying it on is there?"

"Well I suppose there isn't any harm in that.", Hermione gingerly took the garment and ducked inside the fitting room.

She stepped into the gown, slipping her arms into the straps as she pulled it up the long line of tiny rhinestone buttons along the back of the dress began to fasten themselves all on their own.

She had to admit the dress was a perfect fit. "Come on Hermione, Ginny called out from the other side of the heavy velvet curtain, "come out here so I can see it on you."

Hermione poked her head out of the curtain, "It fits… okay."

Ginny reached in and pulled her all the way out dragging her toward the triple mirrors at the front of the store, "You have to have a look at yourself in it."

Hermione studied her reflection and could not deny that the dress was exquisite. It was made of soft white shimmering satin, well fitted to her waist, the skirt swept out covered in a layer of gossamer which contained a sprinkle of tiny twinkling stones throughout.

The straps were made to hang just a bit off her shoulders as the bodice scooped down in a tasteful sweetheart neckline. As she moved the gown glistened and sparkled like new fallen snow. Hermione could not contain her smile as she spun around to admire herself in the large gilded mirror's.

She turned to Ginny and gushed, "It really is lovely isn't it!" Ginny stood behind her in the mirror, "You two would make a striking couple you know, and if he could only see you in this dress right now , you would hold that tiny heart of his, right in the palm of your hand."

Hermione fell victim to Ginny's fantasizing, as she envisioned herself in Snape's arms, pressed close to his solid chest as he lead her around the dance floor, murmuring words that she so longed to hear pass his lips.

A squeal of delight roused her from her fantasy as Ertha approached, "Oh Darling you are so fortunate to have such a dress choose you! You are going to have a most memorable time at the Yule Ball!"

Hermione lifted the skirt up and marched past her toward the fitting room, "Well it will just have to choose someone else because I am not going to the bloody Ball!"

Ginny followed behind her and stood outside the curtain, "Here Hermione, just hand the dress out to me and I will put it back for you."

Hermione's arm popped out from behind the curtain as she thrusted the dress at Ginny, "Thank you very much", she replied curtly.

"I will be right back", Ginny took the dress and made her way to the sales counter. Ertha looked up, "Oh did she change her mind then."

"Not exactly.", Ginny winked at her as she handed the dress across the counter, "Could you please put this aside and a Mr. Potter will be by later this evening to pick it up."

"Certainly", Ertha placed the gown in a garment bag and zipped it up, "oh wait Darling, I found that blue dress you were searching for, "Perfect!", Ginny beamed.

* * *

"Alright Severus, lets see it then." Snape stepped out from behind the screen and held his arms out. McGonagall tapped her index finger upon her lips as she looked him over, "All black Severus?" 

Snape merely shrugged. "Well I do admit you look dapper, but I wish you would have gone for a splash of color."

She busied herself with straitening his collar, "Well that settles it then, lets be off." At the counter the Tailor placed the dress robe in a garment bag and handed it over to Snape.

Before exiting McGonagall pulled her robe up around her neck as she prepared to step out into the bracing evening air, "Severus, you don't mind if I pop into the book store for a moment while we are here, I have a few items I need to pick up."

"Not at all, I will wait out here for you.", Snape found the crisp night air energizing. He leaned against the store front as he watched the many shoppers scurry about toting bags brimming with gifts.

That's right Christmas was a few short days away, he always seemed to overlook it as he never took part in the holiday. As if his thoughts of Christmas has conjured it up, a horse drawn sleigh came down the street, it bells jingling cheerfully with each clip clop of the horses hooves.

Inside the occupants were singing carols that sounded vaguely familiar to Snape. As it traveled in front of him a small boy no more than four or five years old leaned over the side to wave at him, with a delightful smile upon his round rosy cheeked face.

Snape raised his hand and wiggled his fingers at the child, he felt an unusual warmth grow within him, like a tiny ember inside his chest.

As the sleigh passed his attention was drawn to a glow from a shop widow across the street and that ember was cruelly extinguished as Snape was pulled toward the scene like a man hypnotized.

He stood outside the walkway in front of the window holding onto a cold metal lamppost with both hands, as he watched her reflection in the large oval mirrors.

Her smile strangled his heart. That dress was made for her, she looked as though she had fallen straight from the heavens wrapped in moonbeams and starlight.

Her beauty drained him leaving him vacant and cold. Whoever she was attending the Yule Ball with, he could be certain of one thing, they could not possible love her more than he did at that moment.

Snape turned his back , no longer able to withstand the sight. He numbly made his way back across the street.

It was as it should be, Miss Granger was indeed over her infatuation with him and she was moving on just as he had hoped, but that notion did nothing to alleviate his despair.

He felt betrayed although he knew he had no right to. He had no claims to her, but that didn't stop him from wanting to march over there and grab her by the shoulders and demand to know his rivals name.

McGonagall reappeared from the bookstore with a two heavy bags in hand. Snape reached for them, "Allow me, Minerva."

"That's very kind of you.", she huffed as she handed the bags over to him. They strolled side by side along the crowded sidewalk.

"Minerva?" Snape began tentatively, "Have you ever loved something so deeply that you thought it would destroy you."

McGonagall's eyes appeared to darken, she instinctively knew that Snape's "Something" was really a someone, "Only once.", she replied morosely.

"And did it….did it destroy you?"

McGonagall could sense his pain as she looked into his eyes, she reached down and grabbed his free hand and squeezed it tightly, "Utterly and completely…but I would not change it…for as much pain as it caused me in the end…it was worth it."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

That night Hermione tossed and turned violently between her sheets. Although it was the end of December, in her bed it felt as hot and humid as if it were mid August.

Giving up on finding any comfort, she sat up and peeled the sheet back from her sweaty skin. She sat with her feet dangling off the side of the bed, too tired to get up and do anything productive yet to restless to lay back down.

Every time she closed her eyes she was transported into his arms, his hands wrapped around her in that silky white dress. Ginny's words floated about in her mind, "Why don't you just ask him?"

She smoothed her damp curls back away from her forehead, ask him indeed…as if it were that easy. She knew it to be a waste of breath.

He would never say yes but…what if? Those two little words nagged at her heart. It would no doubt hurt if he rejected her but she was beginning to think she should just take the chance.

She laid back down on the bed and shivered against the soggy sheets that had gone icy with out her heat, regretting that she had refused to purchase that heavenly gown.

There was no point in worrying about a dress anyway, first she had to get up the nerve to ask him and second he had to accept.

If she was going to do it, it would have to be tomorrow morning before she had the chance to talk herself out of it.

* * *

Hermione was not terribly surprised when Snape did not appear at breakfast. However she was instantly alarmed when he failed to show up for their first class. 

As Professor Flitwick stepped up onto his raised podium to speak, Hermione slipped off into her own private anxiety. Where was he…why wasn't he in class…?

Snape's words began to haunt her mind, "I cannot remain this way Miss Granger, so please do not wish it…you will only be hurt." Her throat thickened as she tried to swallow back her rising fear.

Her eyes clung to the clock on the wall, as if it could save her from drowning in her own panic . The second hand slowly ticking off the moments until she could escape.

She had to find him, if they changed him back he would resume his post as Potions Master and would easily be able to avoid her for as long as he wished. She couldn't let that happened before she had a chance to talk to him again.

As Professor Flitwick finished his last sentence, Hermione was already out of her seat and halfway to the door. She bolted through it out into the hall, not exactly sure what to do next.

She leaned against the wall her hand clutching her roiling stomach. McGonagall's Office! If anyone would know what was going on with Snape it would be her.

She raced to the Headmistress Office only to find it locked and vacant. The trembling in Hermione's stomach had traveled south , invading her knees.

THINK HERMIONE…THINK! Where would he be…HIS CHAMBERS!

That would be the first place he would go. She flew down the many flights of stairs leading to Snape's private quarters.

She skidded to a stop in front of the heavy wooden door, pounding her fists against it, "PROFESSOR?" She rested her ear to the door, listening intently for any signs of life within.

A sob caught in her throat as she called out again, "Professor please…if you're in there I need to see you." She was met only with a faint whistle of wind coming from the deserted staircase above.

She was already hopelessly late for her next class but she couldn't care, finding him was all that mattered. His room…he has to be in his room…please let him be there.

Hermione took the stairs to the Gryffindor rooms two at a time. She approached his door and wrapped on it loudly, all the tension she was holding within her body was released as his voice shout out from behind it, "GO AWAY!"

Relief left her feeling weak, "Professor its me, Hermione…open up.", she yelled into the crack of the door frame as her body sagged against it.

"You don't say…I would have never guessed.", his response dripped with sarcasm.

Her weakness was quickly transformed into annoyance, supplying her with a renewed strength, "Open the bloody door…now!" her foot kicked the bottom of the door indignantly, emphasizing her demand.

Hermione stood there smoldering and after a few moments the door to his room slowly creaked open, just enough so that Snape's body filled the space, blocking her entrance.

He stood there before her dressed in a grey tee shirt and flannel pajama bottoms, his hands hooked up above his head over the doorway showing off his lean arms.

He leaned a bit forward towards her, the bottom of his shirt rising up, revealing his lower abdomen.

Hermione was momentarily dumbstruck at the sight of Snape's navel, his bare feet, his tousled hair. Never before had she seen him so…undressed!

"Well the bloody door is open…what now Miss Granger?"

Hermione rocked back on her heels as she rubbed her lips together, trying to recover her words, "Why weren't you in class this morning?", she finally managed to blurt out.

"If you must know…I have been excused from my classes today as I am suffering from a terrible headache…that of which you are not helping by banging on my door like some lunatic."

LUNATIC! Hermione didn't know what she wished to do more at that moment, slap him or kiss him. She swiftly realized it was both…in that order.

"Well don't you think you could have at least let me know… I mean I am the one who is suppose to make sure you make it to our….to your classes…I mean McGonagall said…" _McGonagall said….what was she saying…she sounded like a five year old! _

She wanted to rip her own tongue out right where she stood, "Well I was worried that's all", she finished in almost a whisper.

Snape felt a pang of remorse at that sight of her pained expression, "I am sorry if I worried you Miss Granger, it was not my intention." He produced a slip of paper and held out to her, "Here is the note from Madame Pomfrey, if you would be so kind as to pass it along for me."

Hermione took the note, even though it was only for a second, she felt the energy crackle between them as their fingers brushed, "Is there anything I can do for you…I could bring you some mint tea…that always seems to help when I have a headache.", she offered timidly, as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

Her sweet offerings began to stir at his heart, but the feeling was intercepted by thoughts of her in the arms of some callow and fumbling boy, leaving him firmly chilled.

If that is what Miss Granger wanted he wasn't going to stop her…but he certainly wasn't going to accept her pity either, "Trust me …I will survive without your assistance… good day Miss Granger."

Hermione turned with the note in hand and began down the hall, casting a furtive glance over her shoulder, capturing one last glimpse of him as he shut the door.

She gave an internal groan as she realized she had forgotten the whole reason she wanted to see him this morning anyway.

The sight of him looking so damn adorable for obviously just rolling out of bed, had totally derailed her and she had forgotten all about the ball. Well it was too late now.

She certainly wasn't going to go back and shout out an invitation to him through the key hole. Hermione reluctantly made her way to class, hoping that delivering Snape's note from Madame Pomfrey would also provide her with an excuse for missing the first half of class.

* * *

The rest of the day Hermione went to great trouble to take detailed notes of the lectures as in doing so she created an excuse for her to drop by Snape's room later. 

Hermione decided to skip dinner than evening in hopes of taking a short nap. All the turmoil and emotional strife of the preceding days had finally caught up with her.

Though she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't help but feel a little envious, as the Yule Ball was the only topic of any and everyone's conversation and she was happy to escape it.

She curled up on her bed and soon drifted into the sweet nothingness of slumber. Hermione awoke to a dismal gray light filtering through her window.

She rubbed her eyes in attempt to banish her confusion. Surely it could not still be evening out? No it was far to light out to be evening …she sat up with a groan as she came to the conclusion that she had slept through the entire night.

So much for brining Snape the notes. She must have fallen asleep with them still in hand and she set about gathering up the wrinkled sheets of paper that littered the bed and surrounding floor.

It was Christmas eve so there were no classes, Hermione didn't even bother getting dressed. She pulled on her robe and stepped into a pair of slippers and shuffled out into the common area.

She spent the early morning cuddled up with a book in the large wing backed chair next to the fireplace. However as the day progressed she could not concentrate and was soon only pretending to be engrossed in its pages.

She looked out from behind its cover, watching girls flitter about excitedly from one room to another, as they began to get themselves prepared for their prospective dates.

"HEY!", Hermione shouted, looking up as someone reached over and plucked the book from her hands.

She looked around the back of the chair to find Ginny standing there, dangling the book just out of her reach. "I was reading that you know!"

Ginny gave her an irksome smile, "Oh come off it Hermione, I was watching you and you haven't so much as turned a page…besides you can have this back after you come help me.", Ginny held the book out between her two fingers, wrinkling up her nose as if it were a piece of smelly rubbish.

"Fine", Hermione gave a little huff of resignation as she followed Ginny to her room. Hermione helped her step into the sapphire gown, "Gosh Ginny…what size is this anyway?", she grunted as she strained to pull the zipper up in the back.

"I didn't look.", Ginny gasped as she sucked in her stomach, "But I think it may have been made for a house elf." Hermione finally got the zipper all the way up, "There you are all set." Ginny grimaced, "As long as I don't breath the entire night.", She turned around, "Do you think Harry will like it?"

"He is going to love it.", Hermione replied with a touch of wistfulness. Ginny tilted her head as she put in her earrings, "You could still go you know."

Hermione stretched out across Ginny's bed hugging a pillow to her chest, " Yeah well…I don't exactly have anything to wear."

Hermione and Ginny both looked up at the door as Harry burst in, "Besides this!", Harry exclaimed holding a garment bag in one hand and a long stemmed rose in the other.

Hermione released the pillow and sat up, "Harry what is that?"

"Just a little something I picked up.", he laid the garment bag next to her on the bed as he walked over and presented the flower to Ginny with a kiss to the back of her neck.

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she unzipped the bag, revealing the shimmering white dress. She looked up, a faint smile of amazement touched her lips, "Oh Harry how did you…GINNY!" she rushed forward, hugging Ginny tightly.

"Careful", she groaned, "I am about to bust a seam here!" "Well …Ginny said you simply had to have that dress…so are you going to put it on or what." , Harry stood there starring at her expectantly.

Hermione's expression wilted, "It really was very sweet of you both…but I am afraid I wouldn't be very good company this evening and this is suppose to be a special night for you two and I refuse to ruin it."

Harry reached forward and gave her nose a tweak, "Well if you change your mind…you can always slip on that disco ball of a dress and come join us."

Hermione looked to both of them through misty eyes, "Now you two quit fussing over me and go have a good time!"

Ginny leaned over straining as the gown tightened around her, giving her a hug as she whispered in her ear, "If I were you I would put that dress on and go steal someone's heart."

Hermione followed them out into the common room with the gown draped over her arm. Ginny gave her a conspiratorial wink as Harry took her arm in his and lead them out the door. Hermione shuffled back to the warmth of the large chair before the fire, gently laying the dress over the back before plunking down into it, drawing her feet up to her chest.

She rocked rhythmically to and fro as she starred at the crackling flames as they danced and flickered. Every so often she would look up to see another festively dressed couple, chattering excitedly to one another as they exited the commons and made their way down to the Great Hall.

Hermione snatched a tissue from the rectangular box that rested on the arm of the chair and gave her nose swipe, wadding the tissue up into a little ball and tossed it into the fire, where it denigrated in a flash of flames.

Oh if were only as simple as putting on a pretty dress, she thought as she pitifully tugged out another pink tissue from its box.

* * *

Snape paced around the tiny room like a caged panther, every few minutes he paused to glare at the garment bag containing his dress robes, that mocked him from the corner of the room, where it laid slung over a chair. 

It served as a bitter reminder that once again he was too late. He should have asked Miss Granger first…but instead she had accepted another's invitation.

There was nothing he could do about it now…beside killing her date…a dark smile briefly passed his lips at the irrational thought.

He felt an overwhelming sense of doom as he realized that he was allowing history to repeat itself. Oh yes he had been here before…but not with Miss Granger.

Only many years ago he did not stay penned up in his room brooding. He had followed where his dark thoughts had lead him.

He had stood within the shadows, watching as James had pulled Lily onto the dance floor. With every trill ….with every crescendo of the music, Snape faded a little further into the blackness, until he was no more that a mere ghost of himself.

Dying just a little more with each touch, each look, each kiss…that he watched Lily waste upon James.

He had been trapped by the sight of them together, tied up and twisted by his own pain, and the hot ache that tore him from the inside out was forcibly replaced by a steely cold emptiness that had never truly gone away…until now.

Until the moment she came hurtling out of the darkness, forcing him to open his arm to her. There was no way he could have stopped it …no way to have predicted it and he could no longer fight it.

However wrong …how ever inappropriate…it could not change the truth…he was in love with Miss Granger and he wanted her beyond any reason.

Snape turned to stare at his own reflection in the mirror, before sending his fist into it, leaving his image trapped in a spider web of glass, as broken and distorted as he felt inside. It was true that he could not have her in all the ways he would like, but he would be damned it he was going to let some sniveling boy, sweep her off her feet tonight.

* * *

Snape donned his dress robes and made his way down the hall, determined to steal Miss Granger away, even if it were only for a dance. 

As he passed through the common area his attention was drawn to a flash of glitter from the chair that stood before the fire.

Snape stopped short, rooted to the floorboards as he instantly recognized the dress. That was her gown…but why was she not in it?

He took a few tentative steps closer, a slender arm came into view, draped over the side with delicate fingers curled, loosely cupping a crumpled tissue.

He slowly rounded the back to find her curled up like a kitten with in its cushions, asleep. A pile of discarded tissues rested at the foot of the chair, resembling a pile of miniature pink snow balls.

Snape exhaled as he had been unconsciously holding his breath. Why was she not at the ball…surely her date did not stand her up…he would have to be a fool to do so.

He knelt down beside her picking away a few curls that had become encrusted to her cheek with tears. If Snape could ever have imagined the perfect partner it would be her.

She was everything he could ever possible want. She was brilliant, passionate, bewitching…if sometimes stubborn but that only made her more endearing to him.

Tragically she embodied all the things he wanted …yet felt he did not deserve. His finger lightly traced an S shape along her jaw line.

A cruel trick of mother nature to create his soul mate so far apart from him…yet place her so close…only to tempt him into acts of corruption.

She was too young to understand how wrong it would be for him to return her affections. Her heart spoke to her and she listened with out question…he did not have that luxury.

He picked up her limp hand in his, brushing his lips along her knuckles, before bending down to whisper softly in her ear, "You will be my destruction."

He swept back her downy wisps of hair before tenderly kissing her temple. He leaned back as she stirred, slowly raising her lids peering up at him with her brown eyes still glazed with sleep, "I was waiting for you." , she murmured before her eyes fluttered closed again.

He reached forward and briskly patted her cheek, "Wake up Miss Granger." Hermione sprung up, startled as she looked quickly from left to right before setting her questioning gaze upon him.

Snape rose to his feet and for a moment Hermione thought him to be a dream. Some mystical bedeviled prince, standing before her looking as dangerous as he did handsome, with the golden orange glow of the firelight flickering wickedly in his onyx eyes.

He was dressed in pitch black formal robes which further complimented his flawlessly pale skin. She would have willingly followed him into the flames of hell had he offered to take her there but instead he had an entirely different offer in mind.

"Get dressed…I am taking you to the ball.", he barked out.

Hermione's chin instantly shot up in defiance, "And what if I don't want to go with you!", the words were scarcely out of her mouth before she regretted them.

"I understand that you are upset about being stood up Miss Granger but try and show a little gratitude."

Hermione leapt from the chair, "GRATITUDE!" "I WAS NOT STOOD UP…FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAD THREE OFFERS!", Hermione held up three fingers outstretched before her, thrusting them at his face, "I TURNED THEM DOWN!"

Snape drug his hands through his hair, his fingers lacing together behind his head, "But I saw you…I saw you shopping at the dress shop…you were in that gown?"

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!" , Hermione shrieked in outrage, but inside she was bursting with perverse pleasure at the knowledge.

"I WASN'T BLOODY SPYING!" Snape snatched the gown off the back of the chair and shoved it towards her, "GO PUT IT ON!"

Hermione ripped the dress from his hand, "FINE…I WILL!", she marched past him to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Once alone Hermione gave an internal squeal of delight. He had asked her to the Ball! Sure it wasn't exactly how she had imagined it but she didn't mind…she was going with him and that's all that mattered.

She realized now why he hadn't asked her to begin with, he had thought she already had a date. She hurriedly set about shedding her cloths and stepped into the gown, smoothing out the sparkling gossamer skirt as she pulled it up.

She gathered her curls atop her head and charmed them into place. She checked her reflection…there was no need for any blush as she was already glowing.

Before exiting the room she pulled her shoulders back, raising her head up high while struggling to banish the stupid grin that had become plastered to her face.

Snape awaited her next to the fireplace, he turned as she approached. His chest tightened as he drank her in, she was so beautiful it pained him to breath in her presence.

Hermione stood there self consciously tugging at her straps, fidgeting awkwardly under his appraising stare, "Well it wouldn't kill you to say something."

Snape abruptly cleared his throat, "Of course…you look lovely this evening Miss Granger.", he responded formally as he held his arm out to her, "Shall we?"

Hermione's Cheshire grin made a triumphant return as she took his arm, "Absolutely."

* * *

The Yule Ball was well underway as they entered the hall arm in arm. Hermione held her breath in anticipation of how they would be received. 

She was relieved to discover that no one seemed to take notice of their entrance. Snape took her hand and lead her straight to the midst of the dance floor, Hermione's eyes widened as she had expected Snape to drag her to some far off secluded corner of the hall.

He pulled her into his arms, causing her to latch onto his shoulders with trembling hands. He was commanding and controlled in his movements, as he demonstrated that he was as proficient in dancing as he was at potions.

He was so graceful that he managed to make her feel a bit clumsy.

Hermione leaned into him, letting her hand run down the front of his shirt, feeling the heat from his chest beneath her touch, "I had no idea you were such a good dancer."

He took her hand, spinning her around in a quick circular motion , pulling her back against him as he gave her an impish grin, "Oh I see …you thought being a deatheater was all chaos and destruction…we had our fun too Miss Granger…you have no idea…there are many things I am good at."

Hermione retuned his grin, although she wasn't entirely sure he was joking. The song faded out into a soulful low rhythm as the lights above dimmed.

Snape made a move to exit the dance floor. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, "No…don't go yet." she rested her head against his shoulder, "No one is watching us.", she breathed in his ear.

Snape took a look around the crowd as he hooked his arms low around her back and pulled her even closer, she was right no one appeared to be watching them.

However they were both wrong, in the distance a pair of burning green eyes stalked them …and he was not the only one to have taken notice of the pair.

From across the floor and through the crush of dancers, Harry spotted Snape. Ginny pushed back from him, feeling his body stiffen, "Harry what's wrong?"

He didn't respond, but Ginny turned to follow his line of sight and found the answer to her own question. As the song ended Harry pulled away from her and began pushing his way through the horde of couples.

Ginny pursued him, "Harry wait…where are you going?", but she already knew exactly where he was headed and she only hopped she could diffuse the situation before it exploded.

* * *

The song ended and the D.J. announced a short intermission, the room suddenly became very noisy with animated chatter as the many couples made there way off the dance floor. 

Hermione took Snape's hand and pulled him behind her, she turned her head back to smile at him as she collided into Harry.

Snape caught her as she stumbled back into him. Harry reached forward and grabbed her by her upper arm roughly extracting her from Snape's grasp, "Glad to see you made it to the ball, after all." He was speaking to Hermione but his eyes were locked with Snape's.

Ginny stepped in between them, "You look wonderful", she said to Hermione, attempting to cheerfully dispel the tension in the air, as she rubbed Hermione's upper arm which had gone red from Harry's mishandling.

She then turned to Harry, "Perhaps we should go get something to drink." Harry pushed Hermione toward her, "Excellent idea, you two should go do that."

Ginny shot him a caustic look as she took Hermione's hand, "Come on lets go." Hermione opened her mouth intending to object but Ginny gave her hand a squeeze, "Trust me you don't want to stay for this." she pulled her off into the throng of people.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Harry stepped to Snape, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Snape gave an exaggerated sigh, "You never fail to astound me with you ignorance Potter, but since you have trouble grasping the obvious…I have escorted Miss Granger to the Yule Ball."

Harry inched closer, "I am warning you Professor …stay away from her."

The corner of Snape's mouth slanted in a sneer of contempt, "The almighty Potter has spoken….you think you can dictate who she can and cannot see…she doesn't belong to you…she is not yours to protect."

Harry was not deterred, "What do you want with her then…you cant possibly care about her."

Snape's lip curled up providing a revealing view of his sharp canines, "If I did , it certainly would be no concern of yours."

Harry took his index finger and jabbed it into Snape's chest. "OH BUT YOUR WRONG…IT IS MY BIGGEST CONCERN!

"You see you claim to have cared for my mother and we all know how that turned out don't we? YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU LAY YOU FILTY HANDS ON!"

A flush of heat rose into Snape's hollow cheeks, "Perhaps you should have asked Miss Granger to the ball yourself if you didn't want to see her with anyone else…OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND…you're just like your father Potter…one girl was never enough!"

Snape turned to walk away as Harry's fist made contact with the side of his nose with a bone crushing crunch. Snape's head reeled to the side, his hand flew up to clasp his nose in an attempt staunch the flow of blood that poured forth.

He reached with his other hand and pulled his wand on Harry, pointing it at his chest, "YOU FIGHT LIKE YOUR FATHER TOO…ONLY STRIKING WHEN YOUR OPPONENTS BACK IS TURNED…THOUGH I CANNOT FAULT YOU FOR BEING A COWARD…ITS IN YOUR GENES."

Harry stepped back as Snape spat a mouthful of blood on the floor before his feet.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!", Hermione came elbowing her way between them, she stood in front of Harry with her arm stretched out before her gabbing Snape's wrist, lowering his wand.

Snape gave her a maniacal grin, his teeth tinged a ruby red, "GO ON MISS GRANGER….PROTECT YOUR PRECIOUS HARRY POTTER!"

"You're bleeding!", Hermione reached for him as he spun on his heels, his black satin cape billowing out behind him as he vanished before her eyes with the speed of a burst bubble.

Hermione turned around slamming the palms of her hands into Harry's shoulders, "What did you do!"

Harry staggered back a few inches, "Nothing he didn't deserve!" Hermione laid into him again, "Don't you think he has suffered enough Harry!"

"NEVER HERMIONE…HE COULD NEVER SUFFER ENOUGH FOR ME!", Harry's voice shook as he averted his eyes toward the ground.

Hermione stepped close to him attempting to meet his gaze, "LOOK AT ME HARRY…WHO DOES HE HAVE…HE HAS NO ONE…HE IS ALL ALONE…DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE…HE BLAMES HIMSELF ENOUGH AND HE HAS NEVER BEEN ABLE TO MOVE ON…. HE SUFFERS HARRY…I HAVE SEEN IT.

Hermione wrapped her hands around the back of his neck pulling his head toward hers, "Snape did not kill you parents Harry…Voldemort did…stop persecuting him for a crime he did not commit.

Harry pulled away with disgust, "GOD HELP YOU, HERMIONE…god help you if he does love you because he will ruin you."

Hermione pushed past him fleeing the dance floor, she felt as if Harry's prophecy were already coming true.

Harry took a few steps after her but Ginny blocked him , solemnly shaking her head, "NO Harry let her go!"

Hermione exited the hall in search of Snape, with a pair of vengeful green eyes following in close pursuit.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione burst through the doors leading out into the courtyard and was met with a gust of icy wind that robbed her lungs of breath.

She paused at the top of the stairs in a momentary state of awe as her eyes swept over the grounds. The courtyard had been transformed into a lavish display of Holiday decorations.

A row of arches had been erected over the long walkway, heavily draped with thousands of twinkling white lights interwoven in vibrant boughs of fresh cut evergreens and snowy white winter lilies.

The atmosphere was infused with the enchanting sounds of Yuletide carols and joyous laughter emitting from a large oval skating rink.

A number of first and second year students made laps around the ice, some giggling infectiously as they wobbled, unsteady on their skates.

The younger students opting to partake in the outdoor activities as opposed to slow dancing around in the great hall.

Hermione was struck with a deep sense of longing for those days, and it resonated within her a innocence that her life completely lacked. Things seemed far more simple at that age.

She descended the steps, her heels creating great hollow clicks as they made contact with the cold hard pavement. She passed beneath the illuminated tunnel, following along the pathway until she came upon a row of thick green hedges to her right.

She abandoned the lit path in favor of the deep shadows the yew bushes provided. Her arms outstretched her fingers feeling along the leaves and branches, both hands plunging in-between the limbs, searching.

Perhaps it no longer existed, yet she wasn't one to give up so easily…it was her best chance of finding him alone.

She continued her search, driving her arms deeper yet into the tall wall of dense leaves, the branches scratched and tore at her flesh, not yet willing to give up their secrets.

* * *

From behind the cover of a rather large topiary, which was carefully pruned into the shape of phoenix, Forrester watched and waited. 

His green eyes glittering with malevolent anticipation, he was going to make that hypocrite pay and he knew just the currency. He had watched Snape and Miss Granger long enough to know that he was lying when he claimed he had naught to lose…oh he had something alright…and he was going to derive great pleasure in taking it.

It really was a pity though, he had hoped to seduce her at his leisure, but could think of no better punishment to exact upon Severus than what he had planned.

Although he had a distinct distaste for such violence, he was willing to do whatever necessary, ah... douleur et agonie vengeance douce servie!

His eyes raked her over, soon he would not have to imagine what was beneath that shimmering skirt of hers…but not yet…his instincts told him to wait.

Forrester ducked, as an arrant snow ball flew above his head and exploded into the foliage above him.

He crouched down to further conceal himself as a gang of rambunctious young students went whizzing by, hurling handfuls of snow at each other along the way.

Once they passed he turned his attention back to his quarry but was dismayed to find she had vanished.

* * *

Hermione was just about to give up her search when she hit along the right spot and fell forward through the hedge, emerging on the other side. 

Her heel caught upon a branch on the way through, causing her to curse loudly, as she tumbled to the ground upon one knee, shredding a hole in the fine netting of her dress.

She righted herself, inspecting the damage to the gown.

A voice growled from somewhere amid the darkness,"How did you find me?"

The fabric fell from her hands as her eyes darted about in search of the voice's owner, having not yet noticed him seated beneath the shadows of the tree, a few yards away.

"Another of my pilfered memories no doubt, since I am the only one to ever use this space", he continued from his spot upon the smooth marble bench, concealed under the tree's canopy.

He sat located in the middle of what only could be described as a miniature replica of the main courtyard.

A six foot stonewall enclosed the area, making it an ideal place if one was seeking to find a bit of solitude.

A few brass lanterns dotted the top of the wall , flickering weakly, casting a dim yellow light upon the patch of earth inside the square.

Hermione's guilty flush was unnoticeable as her cheeks were already a bright cherry red, courtesy of the stinging wind.

That strange night in the potions room...something had not only happened to Snape but to her as well. She had received access, not just to a few of his memories, but every last painful one had been transferred and embedded in her mind, although she did not immediately recall them.

She had not yet told him the truth, she would not have been able to pull his memories from his mind using legilimency alone had she not already possessed them all somewhere in the back of her mind, and every so slowly they had been coming back to her in visions so clear, she felt shameful remembering them.

She did not understand how, but as a result she now knew Severus's heart so fully, perhaps even more so that he knew it himself.

She stood there, her hands knotting together behind her back as she recalled the memories that had lead her to search for him here.

This place had been a safe haven for him, a place free of the constant stream ridicule and taunts dealt out by his tormentors.

A secret place he had spent many a afternoon alone with only his books for company.

Hermione stepped toward him, violently batting away a few fallen curls that blew across her face, "I would not be here right now had you not run off and left me alone in the middle of the dance floor, looking like a fool!"

Snape inhaled sharply, "YOU EXPECT ME TO STAND THERE WHILE YOU TAKE UP SIDES AGAINST ME…AS I RECALL YOU WERE NOT ALONE WHEN I LEFT!"

Finally spotting the outline of his silhouette, she took a few steps toward him, her hand striking against her chest as she pounded out , "I TOOK NO SIDES!"

Snape leapt from the bench pointing his finger, directing her toward the exit, "GO ON …LEAVE ME…GO RUNNING BACK TO JAMES…GO KISS HIS KNUCKLES AS I AM CERTAIN THAT MY NOSE MUST HAVE CAUSED THEM GREAT DAMAGE!"

Hermione caught the look of torment that flashed across his face as James's name slipped from his lips. Her head shook slowly back and forth, "You and Harry are more alike than you dare admit, just as he holds you responsible for Voldemort's crimes, you hold against him his fathers transgression against you.", her voice scarcely above a whisper.

She brought both hands to her mouth, having just come to a revelation, "So that's it! That is what is troubling you so, Professor. You expect me to play the part of Lily as Harry has already played the role of James tonight…WELL FORGET IT…I AM NOT WALKING AWAY FROM YOU……NOT FOR ANYONE…CAN"T YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU, AS SHE DID NOT !"

Snape closed the distance between them, he raised his eyes toward the Heavens, as if asking the Stars forgiveness before he grabbed her up in his arms, pinning her against the stonewall.

Hermione gasped, not sure what shocked her more, the freezing wall at her back or Snape blazing heat at her front.

A ripple of fear raced straight through to her core, as she was held hostage by his ravenous gaze.

His glossy black eyes scanned all of her, as if trying to decide what part he would devour first. "Miss Granger", he breathed as his nose nuzzled along her bare shoulder, pausing to inhaling the scent of her perfumed throat before continuing to travel upward.

His teeth lightly raked over the tip of her earlobe, sending a violent tingle racing up her spine, where it stopped to linger at the nape of her neck. A thrilling shutter caused her shoulder to involuntarily jerk.

"No more Miss Granger…" she beseeched., "just say my name."

He obeyed, and she felt every letter of it as it fell from his lips to her ear.

She clutched at his back, her voice low and seductive, "Forget who we are…just hold me…just feel me in your arms."

A war was ragging inside of him, as word by word she unleashed the binds that held prisoner his desire. He knew this was wrong, but the moment to stop had long past.

"Severus?" she whispered with and intoxicating mixture of pleading and passion.

Snape responded, lifting her up off her feet, her back still pressed firmly to the wall, a small cry was issued in her throat and captured between their lips, as he laid claim to her with an intensity and hunger she had not thought possible.

His hands exploring every private curve of her body, while his deep probing kisses overwhelmed her, leaving her shuttering on the edge of an ecstasy that bordered on panic.

The heat that he created between her thighs left her with no doubt that she was in the skilled hands of a man and not a boy.

Her body responded to his commanding touch, and at that moment, she was as enslaved to him as any servant to a master.

Piece by piece the world around them fell away, until they were all that existed.

Snape lowered her slowly to her feet, creating a fiery friction between their bodies as she slid down his chest. He tilted her head up to bestow a tender kiss to each of her blazing cheeks.

Hermione still clung to him, blissfully weak, trembling and ashamed , for he had to know that she would have let him continue on along that wicked path until his appetite was satiated.

Fortunately he possessed the self restraint, that at the moment she lacked.

Snape tugged free his cape and draped it around her shoulders, mistaking her trembling as a sign of a chill. He held her tightly against his chest, uttering a inaudible curse as his chin rested on the soft curls atop her head.

He was no better than Forrester, that lecherous cad and she deserved better than that. He was stricken by what he had just done and the fact that, at the moment he felt little regret for it.

The silence between them served to build a mounting tension that was almost palpable, neither wanting to shatter the transparent bonds they had just created to one another, that still held them captive in its rapturous constraints.

Finally it was Snape who severed the invisible ties, "We cannot be alone like this again."

Hermione backed away, wrenching herself free of his arms, pulling his cape tightly around herself, "What am I to you then…and do not dare say that I am just your student!"

His matter of fact response was unbearable, "A mistake…you are a terrible mistake…perhaps my greatest, for I acted upon desires that I know for certain cannot be fulfilled…being together is not an option."

"A Mistake?", she repeated his words as if trying to make sense of them. He left her standing there wrapped in his cape, stunned still and speechless as he took a seat upon the marble bench,.

Snape's head dropped into his hands, "We cannot be together Hermione…you know this…you have to know this!"

She remained with her back to him, "What I know Professor, is that even if they do find away to cure you , you do not have to submit to the treatment. You could stay as you are if you wanted to…all you have to do is chose it. Did you think that I did not know that? "

She was right, he did not have to accept the treatment. If he chose to abandon his old life he could stay as he was now, the choice was his.

He had hoped that, that little known fact would have escaped her, but he should have known better…as nothing escapes her.

"Did you honestly think that I would give up my entire life's work, my Professorship…for you?"

Hermione's voice was strained as she did battle her own tears, "No….not for me…but I had hoped that you would for yourself…you deserve a second chance…a chance to find some real happiness."

Snape shook his head, his face still buried in his hands, "I do not believe in second chances. You are foolish to think that it was love that lead you here tonight…because there can be no happy ending for us.

Let me tell you about love Miss Granger…love is pain disguised and prettily packaged and once your heart opens it…there is no relief…it takes hold and wont let go until it brings you to your knee's…and even then it is not finished!

It will make you do unspeakable things in its name…it will invade your very bones and eat you up from the inside like an accursed black cancer…until you are mad with agony…I beg you…do not love me!"

His words had broken her levy of emotional restraint and nothing could stop the raging tears that spilled forth, "That is not love Severus…that is obsession! Harry was right ….God help me… for you really do not know what it means to love!"

"You have to let me go Hermione."

She ripped his cape from her shoulder flinging it to the ground before his feet, " I cannot do that!"

"It is already done." he rasped out.

" Then there is nothing more I can say to you other than goodbye.", she spun around numbly, leaving him with his head still hang, as cold and alone on that tiny bench as ever he had been.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

No sooner had Hermione emerged from the hedges, she heard Ginny calling for her in the distance. Hermione sniffed as she whipped her cheeks dry with the bottom of her frayed gown. "OVER HERE!", she called out, attempting to assume a steady voice.

Ginny cut a path directly towards her and as soon as she beheld her, the concerned expression on her face mingled with that of sympathy.

She immediately shed her robe and handed to Hermione, "Are you completely insane! Look you're all goose flesh! Are you deliberately trying to catch your death out here?"

Hermione gratefully accepted the robe with chattering teeth. "Come on lets get inside, you'll need to pack if you haven't already since we are leaving tonight…remember?", Ginny guided her toward the entrance.

Hermione had originally been reluctant to go to the Weasley's , as the prospect of seeing Ron again churned her stomach but now it seemed a mere nuisance.

A nuisance she would gladly deal with when the time came, because there was no way she would spend the night under the same roof as Snape.

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was also alone, even if it was the way she felt in her heart.

No she would go to the Weasley's as promised, with a smile propped upon her face. Hermione now fully composed reached for the door, when Ginny stopped her, "Do you want to talk about it, Hermione?"

"Talk about what…there is nothing to talk about!", she replied with peevish indigence

Ginny surveyed her from head to toe, taking an account of her scoffed shoes, her bedraggled gown, the pink blotches about her bare neck and shoulders, her kiss swollen lips, her puffy and red rimmed eyes.

" I will take that as a no then.", giving her an irksome and knowing glance before dragging her through the doors and into the warmth of the entranceway.

* * *

Before rising from the marble bench that currently felt like a block of ice beneath him, Snape remained seated long enough to be sure that he would not cross paths with her on the way to his room. 

He parted the bushes and stepped through silently. The grounds were now deserted, the children long gone off to pack or already half way home for the holidays.

Gone also were the merry sounds of laughter and music, and all to be heard were the rustlings of dried leaves that still clung precariously to their branches.

A gust of wind swept across the snow covered grounds tearing through the tree limbs, sending a shower of dead leaves to rain down upon him.

Normally he would find this type of desolation appealing, but tonight it felt strangely uncomfortable. He was fully engrossed in the business of despising himself for dismissing her so crudely, and if he were to be completely honest he despised himself for dismissing her at all.

He had pushed her away and now could think of nothing else but having her back in his arms.

He began to wonder if he had not suffered some emotional change as result of his physical transformation since he currently pinned for her like some love sick youth.

He mindlessly brought the cape to his nose and inhaled the soft scent of her perfume that lingered about the collar.

He adored everything about her, the way she held her fork with such surgical precision when eating, her pert little faces she pulled when exasperated, the clever arch of her brow when thinking intently, the pure joy that lit her eyes from within the moment she smiled.

Snape winced as his chest became tight and swollen. He could not find one fault in her at the moment, save for the fact that she claimed to loved him.

He wondered how in little under a weeks time he had become so thoroughly enchanted by her.

Shamefully he came to the realization that the bewitchment had taken place over the course of time, and long before this accident.

Until now he had been blissfully unaware that in the depth of his decayed heart she had always lingered there. His love for her had been there all along, stealthfully growing.

Evident by each time he silently praised her unto him self, each covetous glance he stole, behind every scolding …beneath every confrontation between them…it grew.

All the while he tried to deny it, saying to himself that he merely admired her talents, when it was so much more. Could the same be true for her?

No …he could not bear the hope that the thought implied.

"A second chance." , he murmured the words aloud as if they were some alien concept beyond his comprehension.

He pulled the door open, shaking the dirty slush of snow from his shoes before mounting the steps that lead him to his room.

Rounding the corner to the long hall that took him to the entrance to his room, he spied and envelope awaiting him. It floated before the door suspended in mid air. He drew near, longing to see her familiar handwriting.

But as he approached he recognized the signet pressed into the red waxen seal. A frown furrowed his brows, it was not from Miss Granger.

He plucked the manila envelope from its orbit and unceremoniously broke it's seal, unfurling the letter it contained.

Snape scanned the invitation, shoving it back into its envelope before entering his room, where he tossed it upon his night stand and went about shedding his damp cloths.

* * *

Hermione rushed about her room hastily throwing items in an overnight bag, she didn't intend to stay under the same roof as Snape a moment longer than necessary. 

Let him be alone and miserable, he wouldn't see her shed another tear over him, she paused for a moment sniffling as her vision blurred yet again.

She angrily snatch a handful of tissues and blew her nose. She reached across her dresser for a few toiletries when a knock at her door cause her to topple over several bottles.

With a shaky hand she attempted to right them, It wouldn't be him she thought bitterly, he would never come to her and she would be dammed before she would ever go to him again.

She opened the door and Harry entered with out invitation and silently sat down on the edge of her bed.

Hermione closed the door and continued packing not bothering to greet him. Ginny arrived shortly there after, "Are we all ready to go then?", she cheerfully questioned the other two sulky occupants of the room.

Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder, "More than ready, lets get out of here." All three journeyed to the fireplace where one by one they disappeared in bursts of green flame.

* * *

Arriving at the Weasly's, Hermione was relived to find Ron was as of yet absent. The household was wafting with a delicious mingle of aromas. 

A mixture of spices, fresh baked pie, warm apple cider, and the woodsy scent of fresh cut pine created a cozy atmosphere that embodied the essences of comfort and cheer.

It contrasted greatly with the austere atmosphere of Hermione's own home. She had never been close to her parents and since she had sent them away for their own protection the estrangement had only grown, until they were little more than strangers.

Although Hermione had never said so, she was convinced that she was adopted for she felt no parental bond with either of her parents.

Molly came tearing through the kitchen door, her complexion ruddy from the heat of the oven. She wiped her floured hands upon her apron as she rushed forth to embraced all three of them at once.

Hermione softened in her arms and after a round of hugs and kisses she ushered them into the dinning room, "Look who's arrived dear!"

Mr. Weasly dropped the paper he had been reading and stood up just in time to be knocked back down in his chair as Ginny flung herself into his arms.

He then stood to shake Harry's hand and give him an affectionate slap on the shoulder before turning to Hermione, he gave her a squeeze and a peck to the cheek.

"Sit down …all of you sit!" Molly ran about the table setting down steaming mugs full of cider before each of her new guests.

"Now tell me…how was the Yule Ball?", Molly exhaled deeply, finally taking a seat at the table herself.

Ginny gave her the short version as Harry and Hermione sat stone faced, before promptly changing the subject, "So when is the rest of our lot to join us?"

"Well Bill and Fleur are visiting with the Delacour's tonight and with Fleur in her condition I would say they will stay with her family tonight and then set out in the morning.

Charlie and Percy will both arrive around noon and George…well you know he will show up just in time for dinner." Molly cast a wary glance in Hermione's direction, "As for Ron …I haven't spoken with him so who knows if he will make an appearance or not."

They all sat chattering at the table, while Hermione went quite, slipping further and further away from their circle of conversation, until she felt she were little more than another piece of furniture in the room.

Her mug of cider sat before her neglected and had long gone cold. She let her attention fall upon the window pane. One…two…three…she began to count the snow flakes that drifted past.

She had not even noticed when Mr. and Mrs. Weasly stood up to retire for the night. Ginny walked behind her and placed her hand upon her head, "Good night Hermione , Mum has a cot fixed up for you in my room, you can join me when your ready or you can sleep on the sofa if you like, she has left a pillow and blanket on the chair for you."

Hermione looked up to thank her and watched as Harry followed her out the kitchen door. Ginny heading to her room and Harry toward Ron's old room.

The kitchen quickly turned cold following their departure and she soon abandoned it for the beckoning glow of the living room.

Her nerves still wound to tightly for sleep, she stretched out on her back before the fireplace. The Weasly's Christmas tree stood twinkling in the corner beside the stone hearth.

Hermione scooted to lay her head beneath it and gazed up into its limbs. Where she imagined herself small enough to walk along its bulbs and branches, making a little nest for herself where she could hide among the glittering ornaments.

She didn't move as Harry slid up beside her and laid his head next to her own, so close their ears brushed.

He reached over and separated one of her curls and stretched in front of his face as he wound it around his finger, "You're not exactly what I asked Santa to bring me for Christmas but I suppose you'll do."

A faint smile fluttered across her lips, "You are quite mistaken, I belong to someone else, your name is on that bucket of coal over there beside the fireplace."

She turned her head to look at him, "Why are you still awake?"

He continued to stare up into the tree, "I cant sleep when you are mad at me."

She extracted her curl from his finger, "Then be prepared to get little sleep over the next few nights.", She threatened gently.

" I am sorry, Hermione really I am."

She sat up wiping away a few stray tears with her forearm as she made her way over to the couch, " I know you are Harry." He followed and sat next to her.

"Harry, I know there is no love lost between you and Snape and I don't suppose either of you to be innocent , but why did you have to hit him ?"

He laid his head in her lap and she began to run her fingers through his hair.

To the general observer it was a rather intimate scene but it was one familiarity to them both.

When Ron had deserted them, for a short time they had clung to the only comfort they had, each other.

He had passed miserable nights, lying in her lap as she read to him, soothingly not only him, but herself as her fingers combed through his thick hair.

" I don't know , I guess I was angry …partly because what Snape said was true but not for the reasons he implied. I had no right to try and stand between you two…I know its selfish but I wanted you there with me and not him…I always want you with me…I want you near me so I know that your okay, but he's right I cannot treat you as if you belong to me."

Hermione's tears continued to fall and blazed a wet trail down Harry's arm as he reached up to wipe them away.

"What is wrong then, it cannot be that Snape and I fought …because we always do, so what's really bothering you ….talk to me, please."

Hermione shook her head, " I cant Harry…not about this…not to you." He sat up an pulled her to him, "You know you can tell me anything Hermione."

He rocked her in a gentle rhythm in attempt to sooth her as he brought his cool cheek against her inflamed skin, but instead of soothing her it had the opposite effect.

Hermione wiggle free from him and succeeded in standing half way up before she was pulled back down, "Stop Hermione, tell me what's wrong."

" I love him, Harry…I love Snape!", she blurted out the confession with enough horror for the both of them. Harry's eyes began to widen further as she confessed all to him, from the her advances upon Snape after class, to the real cause of the accident and Snape's attempt to cover it up to protect her.

His lessons in Occlumencey, she went on to describe the strange connection she has with his mind and memories, careful to leave out any disparaging memories of his mother or father.

She continued on right up to the kiss that they shared that very night, going into great detail, explaining the overwhelming mixture of unknown desires that currently seemed to all but demand gratification.

Harry could not help but to snicker at her clinical explanation of her sexual frustration, he would have out right laughed if he hadn't know that it was Snape who stirred those feeling within her, and he physically shuttered at the mental images of her in his arms.

" I am glad you find this amusing!", Hermione's cheek bones seemed to be singed with mortification.

" Hermione you don't need to be embarrassed, especially with me."

A growl of frustration emitted from her throat as she buried her face in the couch, "I cant believe I am talking to you about this!" , her words muffled by the cushions.

Harry pulled her back up, " Okay your embarrassed…I get it…but I can help you out..", he placed a hand upon her knee.

"HARRY!" , Hermione shriek in a whisper as she drew away from him.

"For gods sake Hermione…I didn't mean like that! All I meant was since you told me an embarrassing secret I will tell you one of my own and then we will be even."

Hermione edged closer obviously pleased with this idea, " Okay … continue."

Harry took a deep breath before continuing., "Alright…way before Ginny and before Cho even…you were the first girl I ever ummm…dreamt about…you were my first love.", he confessed earnestly.

Hermione pursed her lips together before the corners shot up into a wicked grin, she proceeded to give him a playful shove, but his expression never wavered. "My god…your serious!", she collapsed against him seized by a fit of giggling.

"Well I am glad I could cheer you up.", he replied obviously offended.

"Oh Harry …I am sorry…, she said in between gasps as she tried to recover her breath. "I never knew you felt that way about me…I really had no idea."

" I never wanted you to know it. I would never wanted to cross that line because once it is done it cannot be undone.

I would never risk losing you…even thought I do love Ginny and she is my girlfriend I cannot love her in all the ways that I love you and I wouldn't want to.

You're my first love, but your are also my best friend, my sister, my ally, you are the closest thing I will ever have to true family and you never once abandoned me.

Even when we it seemed that we were only two steps ahead of death, Ron abandoned us both and even though he came back, you never left me …you were willing to die beside me…

I cant lose you Hermione…not ever… and especially not to Snape."

She wrapped her arms around him as he laid his head over her shoulder, "You will never lose me Harry."

"It scares me to think he has the power to hurt you…and could do so just to get at me." They stayed wrapped in each others arms, each communicating their own pain without speaking, while listening to the logs crackle in the fire before them.

Harry finally whispering to her, " If I did not love you with all of my heart and soul I would never be able to say this to you , but I do…so I promise never to say another word against Snape, for your sake and yours alone…but please don't ever expect that we will be friends."

"You know I would never ask that of you Harry, but really there is no need since he has made it clear to me that he wants nothing to do with me…we will never be together."

Harry wished that he could sympathize with her heartache but he was too relieved as he would no longer have to worry about Snape trying to get to him…at her expense.

Harry handed Hermione the pillow from the chair as she curled up on the sofa, he tucked the blanket around her and sat down on the floor next to the couch.

They stayed up for another hour or so as they rehashed memories that only they two shared, until Hermione's lashes began to droop and then closed all together.

He continued to watch her , remembering the long nights they shared while desperately searching for clues to the remaining Horcruxes.

Had it not been for her, he may have given up…but she kept him going. He could think of no one who deserved her, Ron certainly did not but the thought of Snape pushing her away was baffling.

Not that he deserved her either but he thought Snape selfish enough to take what he wanted from her and leave the rest behind, so why had he stop short?

Harry couldn't begin to figure Snape out. Although he hated to see Hermione so miserable, he was glad that he had rebuffed her and it was the first unselfish act that he had ever known Snape to perform.

Once he was assured that she was sleeping soundly he padded off to his own bed for the night.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned cold and dreary, misty white flurries seemed to be floating upon the wind in all directions at once. It was nearly ten o'clock before everyone was up and about. 

Hermione awoke to find Ginny on all fours beneath the tree, digging amongst a pile of presents that had not been there a few short hours ago.

"HA…found one!", she proclaimed triumphantly as she back out from beneath the tree clutching the package with her name scrawled across the tag.

She began to inspect the package, holding it next to her ear as she gave it a good shake.

Hermione sat up and yawned, " Do you think it is suppose to rattle like that Ginny?" Ginny turned to give her a guilty grin, " No…but my guess is that it was something glass."

She sent the present down and retrieved a large rectangular package, expertly wrapped in gold foil from beneath the tree and handed it to Hermione.

"Open it!", she pounced down beside her, giddy with anticipation. Hermione looked about the room, "Shouldn't I wait for everyone else to arrive?"

"No…this is from me to you and besides I am sure you will want to put it on right away!' , she pushed the package back toward her.

Hermione peeled the paper away, and lifted the lid. She dug through the layers of tissue paper to reveal a red satin mini dress that resemble a pea coat with a double row of large button down the front, and underneath that was an adorable matching red beret.

It was something that Hermione certainly would never have picked out for herself. "Isn't it scrumptious?", Ginny squealed while snatching it back to hold it up to her own shoulders, " Oh I wish I could wear red, but it looks hideous on me….oh but it will look so good on you!"

Hermione was pleased to get something other than the litany of books and other academically geared gift which she usually received. Not that she was ungrateful for those things, but she did secretly wish to be given more frivolous trinkets ….things that sparkled or smelled good.

It seems that the fact that she really did enjoy being a girl and was not just some prude book worm was lost in translation.

However she wasn't exactly in the mood for "looking good" this evening, she would have gladly stayed in her pajamas throughout dinner if she thought she could get away with it.

" It is wonderful Ginny, I don't think I could possible get a better gift from anyone, in fact I will go put it on right now."

Ginny got up to follow her, "I got some black tights that will go nicely with it."

Hermione had a sudden rush of deepening affection for what once could have been her sister in law. She may as well make her happy this evening because the night was to be a total loss for her.

* * *

Snape arose that morning not sure if he had ever even fallen asleep. He dressed and made his way out into the deserted common room. He couldn't resist the urge to pass by the door to her room even though he knew she was unlikely to be there. 

He paused noticing that her door stood ajar, walking up he peered into the crack, then with one finger gave it a little push. The door creaked on its hinges as it swung open.

Leaning against the door frame he stuck his head in, studying the contents of her room.

Her room contained no adornments, no decorative pillows, nothing pink or smothered in feathers. In the corner a was an enormous stack of text book next to a small writing desk, a piece of paper had been left out, a quill laid a crossed it as if she had dropped it mid writing.

He edged in a little further and pick up the sheet of parchment. On it was written only one letter…a solitary S at the top of the page, badly smudged by small circular water droplets.

Snape returned it to its spot, careful to replace the quill exactly as he found it. He felt like a thief, he was stealing comfort, comfort in feeling her presence as every item in the room spoke of her, he was completely content to be surrounded by her things.

The gown she had worn the night before laid across the foot of her bed. He pulled it over to him as he sat down on the edge, running his fingers along the delicate fabric.

He stood up abruptly and tossed the dress aside, deciding to leave her room before he gave into the desire to curl up in-between her sheets and bury his head in her pillow.

At that moment he made up his mind to accept the invitation that had been extended to him.

He returned to his room to get dressed. Snape was nearly ready to leave when there was a knock at the door, " Enter."

Headmistress McGonagall stepped into the room, "Merry Christmas Serverus."

"And to you.", he replied with little cheer.

" Myself and a few other faculty members who have remained here for the holiday are gathering at Poppy's cottage for dinner and I have come to see if you would like to join us?"

" Sounds charming…but I have other plans.", he retrieved the invitation from the nightstand. " I was actually on my way to find you Minerva, as I am sure I need your permission to take leave.", he replied dryly.

" In fact you do…where is it that you would be heading off to?"

Snape handed the invitation to her, for her inspection, " Wiltshire."

McGonagall handed it directly back to him without bothering to read it, " Wiltshire …Serverus?" " I didn't realize you had any friends in Wiltshire?", She questioned coldly.

He ignored her sarcasm as he gave himself a check in the mirror, "Not friends…old acquaintances really."

" I see…keep in mind that acquaintances are often no more than enemies with familiar faces…having said that I do hope you enjoy your holiday. If you change your mind however you know your way to Poppy's."

"You need not worry about me Minerva, in fact it is you I should worry about…I have heard stories about your little parties at Poppy's place."

At that McGonagall burst out in a short laugh and she whacked him across the chest with her wand, "Mind your cheekiness!" she scolded him with a wiry smile before turning to leave.

Snape heard her give another snort of laugher as she headed on down the hall.

* * *

Hermione sat next to Ginny on the couch only half listening to her rant about Fleur bringing her little sister along with her to visit. 

"Do you see the way she follows him around everywhere…its sickening…she laughs at all his jokes and you and I both know they aren't funny! The little veela vixen…I ought to go pop her right in the-"

"GINNY!", her threat of violence finally capturing Hermione's full attention. Ginny didn't finish her sentence, instead she folded her arms across her chest while casting menacing looks in Gabrielle's direction.

Gabrielle gave her a haughty smile in return as she took a hold of Harry's arm, "Tell me ze story again Arry."

Harry's head seemed to be growing increasing larger as a result of her constant flattery.

A knock at the door gave Hermione a jolt to her insides. So far everyone had already arrived with the exception of George who wasn't expected until later.

Hermione sat up nervously peering over the back of the couch tying to get a glimpse, expecting to see Ron walk in at any moment.

Molly opened the door and Gabrielle who had suddenly abandoned Harry was right behind her.

Before Molly had a chance to welcome her guest Gabrielle shouted out, "FLEUR…EEZ HERE!" Fleur bust though the kitchen door one hand upon her well rounded belly, as she waddled forward.

"Mon cher cousin!" , she pushed past Molly and planted a kiss to each of his cheeks. Hermione craned her neck to see who entered.

Ginny having seen him first turned to Hermione and opened her mouth and stuck in a finger, faking a gagging noise.

Molly shut the door and Hermione was shocked to see Professor Forrester standing there beside her. Harry leaned over to Ginny, "I didn't know Fleur and Forrester were related."

"Neither did I." , she replied as she got up to go speak to Molly.

Fleur dragged Forrester into the living room, "You already know Arry and-"

"Hermione.", He finished for her as he pick up Hermione's hand and gave it a kiss.

She jerked it back as if he had bitten it. "Merry Christmas to you and you as well." he finally turned to Harry.

Fleur continued to beam up at her cousin, "Izn't he handsome, Hermione?" Hermione's nose wrinkled up, Forrester's cologne was overpowering, she imagined that it may have smelled nice if only he had used it in moderation instead of bathing in it.

Forrester gave her a gracious smile, "Ah forgive my cousin, she has a biased opinion of me.", relieving Hermione of the duty to respond to her question.

Hermione could see why some girls would find him attractive but she did not care for his effeminate features nor his silvery blond hair.

He was always impeccable dressed and exhibited the manners of a courtier, but she found his whole persona to be tedious and superficial.

She was glad when Fleur drug him off to go talk to Bill. Hermione sagged against the arm of the couch with a sigh, it was going to be a very long night.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Unfortunately Forrester didn't stay away long. His overbearing cologne did serve an unintended purpose though, announcing his approach long before he arrived and so far Hermione had effectively dodge his attempts to speak to her.

She was constantly buzzing around the room, speaking with Percy and then Fleur and anyone else she could reach before he approached. Each time Forrester drew near she moved on.

However she soon became a captive audience for Charlie, who was giving her a long winded dissertation on the difference between male and female Peruvian Vipertooth Dragons.

Hermione had trouble keeping her eyes uncrossed as she pretended to listen intently, and they soon began to glaze over with disinterest.

She reached with one hand, massaging the back of her neck as she struggled to suppress a yawn. Her eyes shifted right as her nose was assaulted with the tell tale scent, that warned of Forresters's approach.

She mentally urged Charlie to finish with his speech so that she could move on but it was too late. Forrester apologized for the interruption, which he followed up by a grand introduction of himself to Charlie.

He and Charlie engaged in polite conversation as Hermione tried to inconspicuously back away.

Catching this out of his peripheral vision, Forrester's hand flung up to snatch her arm, not missing a beat as he calmly continued his sentance.

Upon seeing that the conversation had veered off his favorite subject, Charlie excused himself, leaving her behind to entertain Forrester.

He pulled her closer to him, "And where would you be flittering off to, my little social butterfly." Hermione's gnashed her teeth together, "I don't see how that is any of your business.", she hissed beneath her breath.

"Surely you cannot fault me for seeking the company of a beautiful girl.", he smiled down at her with a perfect row of unnaturally white teeth, all the while maintaining a firm grip upon her upper arm.

Hermione wrenched her shoulder back, "You can let for of my arm now." Forrester complied, as he relinquished his grip he allowed his fingertips to run the full length of her arm, " Do not fly away Mon Papillon, there is something I need to tell you about your dear Professor Snape."

At the mere mention of Snape's name, the trap was sprung, and she was caught up by her own desire to hear any shred of information about him. "Why do you think I would care to hear it?", she questioned in a half whisper.

He clicked his tongue against the front of his teeth, "Mon cher coeur, it does grieve me to tell you this but you must know for your own protection."

Hermione instantly felt as if she had just drank fire, her stomach burning with trepidation, unsure whether she wanted to hear what he had to tell.

"You see the truth is," he continued is a soft tone, that was heavily coated in sympathy, "a few evenings ago I discovered that I inadvertently left some paperwork behind on my desk, I went back to the class room and was surprised to find the door locked, as I am not in the habit of doing so upon leaving.

I quickly unlocked it and caught a certain young lady, who's identity I will not reveal, in a rather compromising position with your young professor. When I confronted the scoundrel, he went on to explain to me that it is not an uncommon practice of his, to seduce and manipulate young female students and actually suggested that I should give it a try myself. He then went on to name you as his next conquest.

Well naturally I was shocked at this behavior and I demanded he put an stop to it at once and I warned him that he is not to touch any of my students, and after using some necessary force, he gave me his word that he would leave you alone.

However after seeing that he chose to escorted you to the ball, it is obvious that he does not mean to keep his word." "So you see, that is the real reason I have sought you out all evening and I am sorry to be the bearer of such distressing news but-"

"Your lying.", she croaked out, her voice strained by the sudden tightness in her throat. She uttered the words with such little conviction that Forrester knew he had hit the mark, she actually cared about that sullen creature.

"I am afraid not Miss Granger, that night at the Yule Ball, he saw me and he knew that he was caught with his finger in the sugar bowl and I had already threatened to expose him for the predator that he is. That is the real reason he ran off and left you standing there, not the ridiculous quarrel between he and Mr. Potter. He is playing games with you Miss Granger, I would hate to see him win."

She abruptly excused herself, as she pushed past him, her head pounding from the stench that filled her nostrils. Forrester's full lips contracted into a diabolical sneer as he watch her flee, that red dress was so lovely on her.

The seed of doubt was sowed in her heart and all that was left to do was to reap its rearwards, oh yes he knew just how to comfort her. This was turning out to be more fun that he had first imagined. She made it so easy he almost felt sorry for her, unfortunately for her, she was Snape's only weakness and he meant to take full advantage of it.

Hermione locked the bathroom door and leaned over the sink, staring back at herself in the mirror. It wasn't true…it couldn't be true, but even as she said these thing to herself, she heard the echo of Forrester's words…"He's playing with you".

The fact that Snape didn't want her was painful enough but to think that he was toying with her emotions was too much…how could she love the one person in the world least capable of returning that love! All the books she had read and all her knowledge she possessed, meant little if she was too ignorant to see through him.

She still couldn't understand, his kiss wasn't false…it was real…there was no way to fake passion like that…or was it merely one sided?

The debate with own reflection was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Are you finished washing up in there, Mum sent me to get you cause we are all sitting down for dinner.", Ginny called out from the other side.

Hermione turned on the faucet letting the water run down the drain, "I'll be right down." Hermione splashed a few handfuls of lukewarm water upon her face and patted it dry, she was determined to pull it together.

No more tears, not over Snape or anyone else for that matter. She leaned over and tugged up the black tights that had seemed to have gather around her ankles and smoothed out a few wrinkles in the fabric of her dress.

She gave her self a last glance in the mirror, adjust the beret that held her curls check. She then made her way to the dinning room and took her seat, her lips nailed firmly to the corners of her cheeks to support her weak smile.

* * *

Hermione reached across the table and gave George's hand a squeeze, he must have arrived while she was in the bathroom. He returned her squeeze, starring back at her with sunken eyes framed by a deep sadness. 

Hermione felt slightly selfish for worrying so deeply about her own feelings, with this being everyone's first Christmas without Fred.

The meal was laid out and soon everyone's plate was heaping with a delectable array of dishes. Surrounded by a table full of warm and smiling faces, Hermione began to relax.

They all laughed heartily as George relayed one of his many favorite mischievous misadventures, staring himself and Fred. Everyone awwww'ed as Fleur describe the nursery that she and Bill just finished decorating.

As they ate, Charlie passes around pictures from his most recent expeditions and to his delight, was peppered with a barrage of dragon questions.

Even Professor Forrester seemed to be genuinely charming, as he bestowed upon a glowing Molly, a great many complements to her cooking skills.

Hermione's content smile froze and then faded, as loud banging at the front door cause Molly to leap from her chair. Hermione strained to listen as she held her fork suspended above her plate.

Molly's faint conversation could be heard through the swinging door that lead to the foyer. "Well I had not expected you to show up since you never bothered to call to say your were coming." Hermione could not make out the low mumble of the other voice.

Molly re entered the dinning room and drug two more chairs to the table, she looked up nervously at Hermione who still sat with her empty fork griped tightly between her fingers. She asked Percy and George to scoot over a bit as set the chairs in front of the table, diagonally from where Hermione was seated.

"All ready for you now." Molly called out. The door swung open. Hermione tried her best not to look but her eyes flickered to the doorway as Ron and the blonde girl she had seen him with at the Pub, sauntered in.

Her eyes immediately returned to her plate as they made their way to the opposite side of the table.

Ron pulled the chair out to take his seat, but stop as he spotted Hermione, "What the bloody hell is she doing here!", he pointed his finger at her with a snarl of disgusted that cracked his chapped lips.

Hermione wished to be anywhere else in the world other than the her current location, she didn't dare look at him.

"RONALD WEASLY!", Molly chastised, but before she could continue Forrester rose, "Ah finally I get to meet the young man I have heard so much about!", He extended his hand, in a dignified manner and held it out to Ron, as he gave him an appraising glance.

Ron starred at his outstretched hand looking him up and down, "Who the bloody hell are you?" Which cause Molly to gasp his name again, her face enflamed by his embarrassingly rude behavior.

"My name is Professor Hans Forrester, I am the current Potions Master at Hogwarts, and am also second cousin to your beautiful sister in law, Fleur, extended family if you will."

He smiled warmly as Ron reluctantly grasped his hand and gave it a shake, "It is an honor to meet you, I have heard that you played and integral role in the liberation of the fine school at which I am currently employed."

Ron pulled his shoulder's back puffing his chest out, "Its about time someone gives me some credit around here.", he replied in a bitter tone. George grabbed his arm and jerked him down into the chair next to him, "OH SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN."

Molly leaped up from her seat, "How about some pie everyone!" A tense silence fell over the room, Molly returned quickly ,circling the table as she doled out slices of pie onto everyone's plate.

Hermione could feel perspiration gathering at the back of her knees as Ron's eyes cut into her. His girlfriend leaned over and whispered something in his ear, making them both giggle like a pack of rabid hyenas.

Molly retook her seat at the end of the table, "So Ronald, why don't you introduce us to your friend.", she forced a polite smile upon her face.

"Mum Cordelia uhhh, he turned towards her, "what was your last name again….oh yeah that's right…Mum Cordelia Cross…Cordelia meet my family, he swirled his fork in a circular motion around the table stopping to point to Hermione, "I believe you and that Troll have already met.", he mumbled too low for Molly to hear, before shoveling in a mouthful of pie.

No matter how much Hermione despised him, it still stung to hear him call her names and she could do little more than continue with her in-depth examination of the slice of pie on the plate before her .

Ron jumped in his seat as Percy gave his food a stomp beneath the table. Molly began again with an even greater look of distress on her face, "Cordelia dear, do you currently attend Hogwarts?"

"Nope…I was sent to study up North at the Durmstrang Institute", she looked over at Forrester whilst licking a bit of pie from her fork.

Despite the fact that she could care less who Ron dated, Hermione couldn't help but be curious about this girl. She must have stuck out at Durmstrang like white sheep amongst a flock of black.

She couldn't imagine why her parents would have sent her North to study when she could have easily been sent right here to Hogwarts.

Molly thinking the very same continued to question the girl, "So Cordelia, what line of work is it that your parents do?" "Nothing really, they just lie around in their coffins day and night, it's murder finding a good job theses days," she was the only one to get her morbid joke.

Her smile waned as she realized they didn't get her humor, "I never knew my mother or father, they are both deceased, my foster parents sent me away to Durmstrang once I received my letter."

Molly's tone soften a bit, "Oh my that must have been very hard for you."

Cordelia shrugged, "Not really…I never knew them so I don't really care…besides it was probably for the best…I am told that my mother gave birth to me while serving time in Azkaban but the records never reflect her name, nor who my father is."

"Stop interrogating her Mum, its not like we are getting married or anything." There must have been some sort of private joke between them because both Ron and Cordelia began to grin at each other obnoxiously.

Hermione was tremendously relieved when Forrester stood up and excused himself from the table and asked if she would care to join him for some fresh air. She would have excused herself from the table long ago but she didn't want to give Ron and his girlfriend the satisfaction of thinking they had ran her off.

Forrester stood beside her and held his hand out to her , which she readily took. At the door he grabbed her coat off the hook and held it open for her, as she slid her arms in.

As they stepped outside into the frigid night air, Forrester pause, "Here take this." he unwound the tartan scarf from around his own neck and wrapped it around hers, tucking it into the collar of her coat. "Was it just me or was there a bit of tension between you and Ronald."

Hermione cracked a smile, "My you are very observant Professor, yes just a little.", she stretched her arms out wide intimating a far larger amount.

"History?" he queried as they strolled along the gravel path that wound through Molly's garden. "Ancient History", she replied quickly as she kick a small branch that had fallen onto the path before her. "Thank you for rescuing me back there."

He reach beside her and took her gloved hand in his, "your company is all the thanks I require."

They continued along until they came upon the wooden swing that sat squarely in the middle of the garden, tucked between an archway of lattice work.

Even in the dead chill of the season the charmed vines wound up and over creating an emerald umbrella over their heads. The green vines sprinkled with tiny white flowers that glowed blue beneath the bright winter moon.

Hermione took a seat on the swing pulling him down next to her, at the moment she would rather sit there and freeze next to him than go back inside.

They remain silent as Hermione toes pushed the swing back and forth in a amiable fashion. As she did this, Hermione studied Forrester's features as he looked out surveying the surrounding garden.

Beneath the light of the moon he appeared very young. He was nearly as pale as Snape, but his eyes were such an unusual shade of clear green, reminding her of colored glass.

Snape's were a glossy jet black and surrounded by a thick coat of dark lashes, she found herself trying to compare them in every way to one another, but aside from physical features there was no comparing the two. "How old are you Professor?"

"Why do your ask?", his eyes continued to scan the landscape in the distance. "Just curiosity I suppose." He turned fully towards her, "I am 24, Miss Granger."

"A Potions Master at 24!", she wondered aloud.

"A temporary substitute Potions Master.", he humbly reminded her. Forrester was not liking this at all, he didn't like her questioning him.

The less she knew about him the better, and he certainly didn't want to know about her. He knew all he needed to know, she was an arrogant little chit who had an unhealthy obsession for her much older former Professor and the old fool was just as mutually enamored.

He could hardly wait to dig his hands into her , but he would need more privacy than this garden offered. But it wouldn't hurt to have just little a taste of Snape's paramour.

He scooted close beside her as he began smoothly, " A brilliant, young witch like yourself must know that age in itself is irrelevant, but what truly matters is what's in the mind, heart and soul that defines who you are and what you are capable off."

"Yes…mind …heart and soul." she repeated airily. She was busy committing that line to memory, when Forrester leaned over and kissed her, his tongue delving intrusively deep into her mouth.

She pressed the palms of her hand against his shoulder to push him back but it had little effect as he pressed into her further.

She arched her back while her toes scraped along the ground, trying to find some leverage to stand, but she only succeeded in pushing the swing higher and further from the ground.

"What's wrong?", came a voice directly to their left. Forrester whipped his head around to find Ron standing there his arms crossed over his chest, "Was Percy or Charlie not available, so you decided to snog your bloody Professor !"

Hermione ducked out from beneath Forrester's arm, forgetting about him and his kiss, "What do you care anyway…you surely didn't object to Malfoy putting his hand all over me!"

Forrester was initially irritated by this interruption but he now found himself to be enjoying this little drama as it unfolded.

"Yeah well you had no business following me in the first place so you got what you deserved!" "In case you haven't noticed I don't want you Hermione, so you can stop following me around, stop showing up here at my parents house…worming your way into my family….you don't belong here anymore!"

Forrester could hardly contain his amusement when Hermione pushed him aside, issuing a primal growl of rage as she lunged at Ron.

She collided with him knocking him off his feet and flat on his back into a patch of hard snow. She got in a few good smack to his face and yanks to his shaggy hair before he grabbed her and pulled her down to him.

Forrester continued to watch the two wrestling upon the ground, Hermione taking a handful of snow and grinding it into Ron's face before he rolled her off of him.

Finally Forrester decided that it was time to intervene, "Up you go", he hooked his arms beneath Hermione's and pulled her up and away, while she kicked at Ron's thighs and rear end in process.

Forrester deliberately dangling her above him, so that she could get in a few more good kicks. Ron jumped up and began dusting the snow from his coat, "YOU SEE…he panted to Forrester, pointing his finger at her, "SHE IS BLOODY CRAZY!"

Hermione struggle in Forrester's grip causing Ron to take a few steps back as a precaution. Forrester glared at him while he held Hermione back against his chest, "It would probably be a good idea for you to go back inside now Ronald, I think you have said all you needed to say."

Ron turned to stomp off yelling over his should as he went, "Good luck prying her knees apart Professor, she guards her knickers as if they contained all the gold in Gringotts!"

Once Ron was out of sight he let Hermione loose. She wrapped her arms around her self turning her back to him. He walked up and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione shrugged him off, "I think you have done enough already Professor…he is right though , I cant stay here.", she said more to herself than to him.

"Actually Professor, you can go back inside and tell Molly that I wasn't feeling well and that I have gone back to the school?"

Forrester was practically quaking with excitement, for he knew that at the moment, the school was virtually deserted and would offer him all the time and privacy he needed., "Of course I will, are you sure you are okay though?"

"I'll be fine…Good night Professor.", Hermione took a few steps before apparating with an exceptionally loud pop.

Forrester remained rooted where he stood, he had no intention of going back inside to inform anyone of their whereabouts, and Ron need not worry he had just thought of the most perfect plan to part those pretty knees of hers. This night just kept getting better and better. Forrester lingered there for a few moments before he followed her, vanishing without a peep.

* * *

Snape arrived in Wiltshire, but did not immediately continue on to his destination, instead he chose to walk along the winding lane that snaked its way through the frostbitten countryside. 

The sun had sunk low, its weak rays, as a final gift, kissed the surrounding moors with its golden light. His figure cast a long dark shadow that stretched out far before him as he strolled along, he was having trouble recalling the last time he had been there, as it seemed a lifetime ago.

Upon approching the formidable iron gate, he paused starring up at the stately Manor house that lay beyond its metal bars. He began to question why he had even come.

Its not as if, he was not in the habit of spending Holidays alone, in fact they often passed without notice. He sighed as he grabbed upon the bars, still debating whether to pass through.

Snape stood there in body but it was as if his soul was somewhere else.

He stepped back as the gate creaked and groaned, it bent to allow the gargoyle like face the acted as sentry, to open its steely blank eyes. It pivoted to look at Snape, "State your business Sir, or be off.", it ordered brusquely.

Snape retrieved the letter from his pocket and shoved it into its mouth, "I was invited." The sentinel sputtered indignantly as the bolt drew back with a clang, the gates swung open wide bidding him entrance.

He continued up the lane, passing beneath the claw like branches of the ancient trees that loomed over head. The grounds that lay beyond the wrought iron cage were immaculate, not a rock out of place or a twig left un-pruned.

The house rose high before him, its cold and aristocratic presence seemed to command respect, but Snape had little.

His contempt was fleeting though, and he mounted the grand staircase and raised a fist to knock upon the door. It swung in before it had a chance to make contact. "I was beginning to think that you were not coming."

Snape entered the opulent entrance hall as Narcissa, quietly shut the door behind them.

"My apologies, it was a last minute decision on my part.", he looked around the hall as he shrugged off his coat.

She took it and handed it off to a cadaverous looking house elf, before hooking her arm though his, guiding him into the drawing room.

Narcissa gestured for him to take a seat in one of the oversized chairs, richly upholster in an elaborate brocade fabric.

Her formal skirt creating a silken whisper as she sashayed towards a mahogany table containing a number of crystal decanters that glittered in the reflection of the firelight. "I am afraid dinner is not quite ready yet.", she turned over two glasses, before lifting the heavy ornamental stopper and pouring a generous amount of amber liquid into each.

She returned to him, offering him the glass. Giving him a wiry smile as he attempted to wave it away, "Surely your wardens would not begrudge you a bit of holiday cheer."

"I suppose not", He took the glass from her hand, "So tell me, how does Lucius fair?"

She smoothed her skirt beneath her as she took a seat on the arm of his chair, "Not well I am afraid, It was only a matter of time before the Ministry caved to the public outcry for justice, they had to find someone to hold accountable and they served him up like a sacrificial lamb."

"18 months in Azkaban on those trumped up charges."

Snape cared little for the plight of his one time friend, he merely posed the question as a means of facilitating conversation.

She tossed her head back draining the contents of her glass, "So tell me, why did you accept my invitation?"

"I was in need of a diversion…a selfish reason of course.", he swallowed the burning amber liquid, "and you…why did you extend it?"

She stood to pour herself another drink, "I am lonely.", she replied with unflinching honestly.

"You must be lonely indeed if you sought my company, you never did tell me how you found out about my accident when you came to visit me in the Infirmary."

"Our good name hasn't been driven so low, that we are completely without friends", her voice thin and brittle. "I still have connections within the Ministry that keep me apprised of any and all worthy news, the details of your condition not excluded."

She returned to the arm of the chair, studying him from her higher vantage point, "I must admit, I do not remember you being quite so…dare I say handsome."

He gave her a chilling smile, "I don't remember you paying me enough attention to form an objective opinion, as you were always the consummate snob" he raised his glass to her before taking another long sip.

Even at her age, Snape thought Narcissa was still stunning, although it was a type of beauty that one might associate with that of an ice sculpture, cold and unyielding.

Even as a student she never possessed that soft and tender appearance of youth, she was always flawlessly carved of stone.

He imagined that to kiss her would feel similar to one pressing their lips to a block of ice. "I hear that you made quite the couple with that Granger girl last night." Snape looked up at her in amazement, "Do you have spies ensconced in every dark corner?"

"If something interests me…there is little information that will escape me."

"Oh Severus," she assumed and artificial pout, "haven't you already gone that route before…lusting after a young girl who is all but unobtainable."

He gave her dark look from beneath the rim of his glass, "You should be careful how you speak of the ghost from our past Narcissa, they may just come back to haunt you."

He observed a violent ripple in the contents of her glass as she brought it to her lips with a quivering hand, and drained it dry, "who says the don't already."

She got up to pour herself yet another drink, "What I would not give to be young again Severus."

Snape rubbed his chin, "and what would you change Narcissa?"

She replaced the decanter with a clang, turning to give him a nefarious smile, "Not a damn thing, I merely would like to enjoy it all over again.", she swirled the dark liquid around in her glass.

Snape bestowed upon her an affectionate grin, "Narcissa, oh how the devil does love an unrepentant sinner." , he mused with more admiration than disgust.

She flounced down into his lap, "And spoken by the Devil himself, no less."

Snape shook his head, "You truly are a wicked woman." She toyed with the button at his collar, unfastening the first two, "Underneath it all Severus…, she continued to unfasten his shirt until she could slid her hand inside it, "you really do have a tender heart"

Her hand massaging his lean chest muscle, "…It is such a shame that you never get the opportunity to use it."

Snape's eyes closed, his hands firmly planted on the arm rests as she continued on with her explorations, "You were always such a glutton for self torture…but young girls are so tedious…", she lifted her skirt as her leg swung over to straddle him, "they need constant instruction…" Snape's fingers dug deep into the fabric, his muscle flexing in the hollow of his jaw as she ground her hips against him.

"Wouldn't it be better to concern yourself with less complicated pursuits." She bent her head brining her greedy mouth to meet his, the alcohol had lent her lips a factious heat, and she kissed him with a calculated skill that felt void of passion, leaving him vacant.

At one time Snape may have found the idea sleeping with Lucius's wife, appealing on many levels, however she could only be a cheap substitute for who his heart really craved and he was in no mood for such substitution.

He turned his head to the side as the door the drawing room was thrown open, "Mother…are you in here I need to borrow some money to go-"

Narcissa's head jerked up but she made no effort to extract herself from Snape's lap, "Do you NOT know how to knock, Draco."

Malfoy appeared to be having trouble processing the scene, as Snape sat grinning over at him, delighted to have been caught with his mother straddling him.

Narcissa rose with a irritated sigh, "How much do you need ?"

Malfoy continue to look from Snape to his Mother and back again, he had not yet realize Snape's identity.

Narcissa pulled out a desk drawer and retrieved a purse, "Well don't be rude, Draco, say hello to Professor Snape." she looked over to were Snape was still seated, "I must apologize, it seems that since dropping out of Hogwarts, Draco is a bit out of the loop as far as current events go."

Malfoy's mouth still quite unhinged stuttered out, " But ..But I don't understand that cant be…" Narcissa shot him a disapproving look, "It can and it is…due to a rather unfortunate...or fortunate accident, depending on who is looking at it, Professor Snape has been transfigured."

"How much Draco?", she repeated herself with additional annoyance.

"A hundred", he muttered out, his eyes locked upon Snape.

Narcissa dug around in the pouch, "I see you have helped yourself once already, keep your professor entertained and I will return with your money Draco."

Once his mother was out of earshot Malfoy approached, "What are you doing here?", he demanded. Snape stood up from the chair, "I was invited…I see you have made quite a life for yourself since dropping out of Hogwarts…still the needy parasite, leeching off your parents wealth."

Malfoy's balled his fists at his side, "Atleast I will not lower myself to play the Ministries lap dog!"

Snape clasped his hand behind his back and began to circle him, "No indeed not…you prefer to be your Mother's little bitch instead…you know Draco there was a time that I thought you possessed great potential, however you proved to me that even I…from time to time can be completely wrong."

"Any ambition I thought I saw in you was little more than an after glow, courtesy of you father."

"You are a complete waste, a rotten limb on you family tree." Snape stopped abruptly as he suddenly recalled Hermione's account of Malfoy's assault, "I hear you recently had a rather interesting run in with your old schoolmate, Miss Granger."

Malfoy's smirk was promptly expunged, his eyes popped open wide as Snape's hand seized his throat, lifting him up with one arm so that his toes were left to dangle a full inch from the floor, "Something funny Draco?"

Snape tighten his grip, "Should you ever cross paths with her again, I must insist that you apologize…is that clear?" He returned him to his feet.

Malfoy rubbed the angry red finger marks on his neck while wheezing out something that sounded similar to an acknowledgement, which apparently satisfy Snape.

Narcissa reappeared in the doorway holding a black velvet pouch between two fingers, dangling it in the air before her, "Run along now Draco."

Malfoy pushed past Snape and snatch the pouch from his mother's hand, not bothering to say goodbye, "Merry Christmas.", she called out after him as he stormed down the hall.

Narcissa slinked towards Snape, who busied himself with refilling his own glass, "Dinner is almost ready, but we have some time to kill, any suggestions?", she pressed her body up against his back as her arms wrapped around to the front of his chest, "Severus your heart is pounding?"

Snape was unable to respond as his glass slipped from his had and exploded upon the polished marble floor. He clutched at his chest, his fingers digging deep into his own flesh, the sound faded from the room as if his head had been submerged beneath water.

He knock over several bottles as he collapsed against the table with an overwhelming sense of fear, as dark images began to flash before him. "Severus!"

Narcissa knelt over him, "Severus are you alright?" After a few terrifying moments he began to regain his sense. With her help Snape rose shakily to his feet.

Something was wrong…terribly wrong! He push Narcissa aside, heading out into the hall with her following.

"Severus what is it, what's wrong?" He didn't bother to stop as he answered her on his way out, "I have no idea, but I intend to find out."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hermione reappeared upon the grounds, quite some distance away from the courtyard. In fact she had landed in almost the same exact spot she did the night she had ended up in Snape's arms but tonight she would not be carried down to his chambers.

Although it was little more than a week ago so much had happened since then it seemed as if it could have been a life time ago.

Hermione jammed her hands into her coat pockets and began to trudge her way across the frozen expanse of dead grass and leaves.

Tucking her head down she pushed against the gusts of wind that tore through the bare branches, battering the surrounding landscape.

Large flakes of snow began to drift down from the grey and swollen sky above. The heavy clouds moved overhead and blocked out the pale beams of moonlight that had been providing the fallen snow with a weak bluish glow.

Bloody perfect ending to the night, Hermione thought bitterly to herself as slushy wet snow seeped into her dress shoes.

Ron's venomous remark still burning in her ear, "you don't belong here anymore." Ron still held the power to hurt her with his scathing insults, as much as she hated to admit it.

Oh and FORRESTER! What was she to do about him and that unwanted kiss? She was torn, feeling as though she were being hypocritical. Had she not herself acted inappropriately with Snape.

It didn't mean she was a bad person, although it was wrong he wasn't evil. However inappropriate it may have been , still it was just a kiss.

She certainly couldn't go running to McGonagall, she really didn't want to see Forrester get in trouble and besides she knew if she did tell McGonagall , he would somehow drag Snape into the mix.

She just didn't understand though, why did Forrester go through the trouble of warning her about Snape's intended seduction only to try and seduce her himself. It just didn't make any sense.

Hermione winced as she recalled his intrusive kiss. She could hardly wait to get inside and brush her teeth. It was probably just her imagination but she could have sworn that even that mans breath reeked of cologne.

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly as she imagined him gargling with it before heading out the door.

Hermione was relived when she finally approached the edge of the courtyard, half her toes were stinging and the other half had gone numb. Even though she was in a miserable mood, still she could not help but be entranced by the sight of the courtyard that still stood illuminated, dripping in holiday decorations.

Thousands of twinkling lights wrapped themselves around the metal archways erected over the long path that lead to the schools entrance.

Hermione looked up as she entered beneath the first arch, feeling as though she were entering a vast tunnel of stars. She sighed, as she allowed herself to fantasize Snape walking beside her, holding her hand.

Snape was right though, they could never truly be together. Although it was the truth it didn't make it any easier for her heart to tolerate.

She swore never to seek him out again, but she wasn't sure she could hold herself to it. If she were to be completely honest, in the back of her mind she was already trying to think of some excuse to go to his room tonight.

He would no doubt see through any one of her weak and contrived excuses, so she did her best to put the thought out of her mind.

Hermione was halfway through the covered walkway when she was stuck by a very strange feeling. It started out as an almost unnoticeable high pitched ringing in her ears, which she had first thought to be just the wind.

She picked up her pace as the ringing began to get louder, her eyes focused on the great doors to the school, which appeared quite small some 40 feet in the distance.

She stopped abruptly, bowing her head as her hands flew up to cup her ears. The sharp pitch increasing to a intolerable decibel, threatening to burst her eardrums.

Then all at once it was gone, replaced by a crackling static of white noise, similar to a radio station that had lost it's signal.

She attempted to take a few steps but swayed, finding it impossible to raise a foot from the pavement. Everything went still, as if all sound and movement had been drained from the world around her.

The feathery flakes of snow, that moments ago where swirling upon the wind were now trap and suspended in mid air.The branches that had previously been bobbing and rocking upon the wind, now remained bent down and locked into impossible positions.

Hermione managed to turn her head to look behind her before her muscles were locked into place. Her whole body paralyzed by some unknown force, unable to move beneath the mysterious pressure.

She was rooted to that spot, unable to even blink an eye. The only control she had over her body was her breath and she struggled to refill her lungs each time she exhaled.

It was then that it appeared. A swirling black mass that rose up from the ground at the end of the walkway behind her.

It became thicker and more solid as it rose to a full 7 feet, materializing into a hooded apparition. Its appearance sent a shocking burst of adrenaline directly through Hermione's heart.

Her finger tips were frozen a fraction of an inch away from her wand inside her coat pocket. For a moment the dark figure loomed in the distance, it then began to pass beneath the lighted archway, moving steadily towards her.

The lights on the above arch flickered like a strobe as it passed beneath, and then extinguished. One by one the lighted arches flickered and then died, as it drew near slipping in and out of the shadows.

20 feet away….10 feet away…Hermione struggled to match her breath to support her frantic heart.

8 feet away….her chest rose and fell with tiny burst of breath as she lost sight of the figure. Her dry and unblinking eyes watered, tears blurring her vision before spilling onto her cheeks.

6 feet away…. She caught another glimpse of the dark figure as it reappeared beneath the next archway, illuminated by the pale glow. One long arm outstretched before it, grasping a gnarled wand aimed at her chest. It slipped back into the inky blackness as yet another archway was extinguished.

4 feet away…Hermione struggled with all her strength to grasp her wand, but was unable to do little more than create a tremble in her pinkie finger.

"HERMIONE!"

At the sound of her name the mysterious pressure that had held her so firmly beneath its spell was lifted. She turned towards the voice and away from the approaching darkness.

Snape stood at the opposite end of the walkway, with his wand drawn and aimed past her. He raised his other hand and motioned for her to come to him. Hermione needing no further instructions took off running toward him, fighting to maintain traction as the flat soles of her dress shoes skidded across the slick pavement.

She didn't take her eyes off Snape who was now rushing forward to meet her. Each step she took the shadows behind her followed.She was just 3 feet from him when something caught the back of her coat and dragged her back a few feet.

Hermione screamed as she threw her arms out reaching for Snape.

He bellowed some unrecognizable spell and she was freed. She tumbled forward as he rushed to her side, pulling her up with one arm while the other still held his wand pointed out in defense.

She wrapped her arms around his chest as he pulled her along under the protection of his arm, "Come on lets get you to your room."

* * *

The entered the Gryffindor common room and Snape pulled her off to the left. "My rooms straight and to the right.", she mumbled, still very much in shock. 

"Of course it is.", he said in a soothing tone as he changed directions. Once in her room, Snape shut the door behind them and directed her over to her bed. He unwound the scarf from around her neck and slid her coat from her shoulders, tossing both to the side. "Sit", he ordered gently as he knelt before her. "Tell me what happened."

Hermione drew in a ragged breath, "I…I don't know…I was just walking down the path and something happened….I…I couldn't move…and that thing…you saw it didn't you?" In her mounting anxiety she attempted to rise from the edge of her bed but he grabbed her hands and pulled her back down.

Snape pulled each of her shoes off and tossed them to the floor. "Its okay…I am here now and I wont let anything happen to you.", he crooned as his hands slid up her thighs.

Startled, Hermione stared down at him questioningly, "What …what are you doing?" "Relax…your stockings are wet.", his fingers hooked beneath the top of her tights and he slowly peeled them down off her legs.

Snape who was still keeling before her took her numb foot into his hand and began massaging her toes. The sight of Snape on his knees rubbing her feet struck Hermione as odd, and deep in her subconscious she felt a vague uneasiness.

Her her mouth popped open, sucking in air as she felt his lips touch upon her bare knee, kissing his way back up her thigh. Hermione clasped her knees together as she tried to scoot away.

He rose up and sized her by her hips pulling her to edge of the bed, his knee forcing hers to part as he pressed between them, "Why so shy my love." His words ringing false in her ear.

He bent his head down to her neck and sunk he teeth deep into her flesh. She gasped, shocked by the brutal bite. It was then that she discovered the source of her unease.

That scent! No …she had not detected it outside, it's odor masked by the bitter cold, but here in the confines of her room it was unmistakable.

"GET OFF ME!", Hermione fought to push him off but his finger locked around her wrists and pressed her arms over head.

"Vous ne me voulez pas?", he grinned down at her, "Ah…you did not know that I am a Metamorphmagi did you…not many do… it will be our little secret then.".

Forrester gave his head a shake. The black locks cascaded down into his silvery blonde as the sharp curve of his nose receded, resuming its aquiline appearance before his black eyes fading into clear green.

"It was you….you made me think that thing was chasing me!", Hermione trembled beneath his weight.

Forrester nails dug into her wrists, "You are a clever one aren't you…now be a good girl and lie still."

"I'd rather die!", she thrashed around beneath him.

Her feeble attempts to free herself did little more than amuse her attacker. "Would you prefer I change back so you can pretend to make love to your dear old professor.", he pressed a rough kiss to her lips.

Hermione caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. Forrester jerked his head back, "My you are a saucy little thing, I had wondered what Snape's obsession with you was all about, but now I know."

"So you like it rough do you?" Hermione struggled against succumbing to the panic rising within her, "Why are you doing this?", she choked out.

"Aww there there…don't cry…its nothing personal." he feigned a sympathetic face. "Snape has to pay for his attack on me and I am afraid you're all he has got."

"ME!", Hermione shrieked on the verge of hysterics, "HE DOESN'T EVEN WANT ME!" Forrester ground his teeth together, _did this girl ever shut up_, he was quickly losing his resolve to commit the deed.

He looked down at her in astonishment, "How can you be such a brilliant witch yet on the other hand be so completely ignorant. Of course he wants you or he wouldn't have nearly killed me when I merely joked with him about seducing you!", he snapped.

"SO IT WAS YOU NOT HIM THAT WAS CAUGHT IN THE CLASS ROOM!"

"Right again…perhaps you should think about a career in-" His snide remark was cut off as Hermione spat at him, "Your going to pay for this." He let go of one of her wrists and squeezed her throat as he growled in her ear, "You first!"

Hermione fought to pry his hand from her throat, digging her fingers into her own skin in the process. With one hand still wrapped around her neck, his other hand released her wrist and began to unbutton his trousers.

Hermione panic as she heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper. With her newly freed hand she seized a fist full of his silvery hair and pulled with every ounce of strength she could summon.

Forrester, momentarily shocked, released his grip on her throat to combat her assault upon his long locks. Her other hand now free to do battle, clawed at his face. Forrester jumped to his feet attempting back away from the bed.

Hermione held onto his hair, furiously kicking him in the ribs and stomach before landing a solid kick between his leg. Forrester collapsed to the floor.

Hermione leapt over him and scrambled for the door. She grasped the handle but panicked when the door did not open, but quickly realized that Forrester had locked it behind him when they had entered.

Her sweat drenched fingers fumbled with the lock, she could hear Forrester coughing and groaning as he began to rise up behind her. She finally freed the lock and opened the door, praying her quivering legs would continue to support her.

She ran out into the common area with Forrester a mere step behind, he cut her off as she attempted to head toward the fireplace. Changing directions, she headed out toward the stairwell with him following in close pursuit.

She hit the stairs and began sprinting down, her bare feet smacking wildly against the cold steps as Forrester gained on her.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew the leather cord that usually held his hair tied back. Wrapping an end around each of his fists he lunged forward bringing the cord up over her head and yanked back, jerking her up off her feet as he pulled her back against him.

There was a loud echoing bang in the entrance hall below as the large double doors were blown open. Snape stormed in shouting out Hermione's name.

Forrester tightened the cord around her neck, sealing off her air way, preventing her from calling out to him. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and drug her toward the banister that overlooked the hall below, smiling triumphantly as Snape came into view.

* * *

Snape arrived on the grounds of Hogwarts awash in a wave of dread, he knew Hermione was nearby, he could sense her, although he wasn't sure how. He preformed a quick search of the grounds, running beneath the darkened metal arches, which unlit, looked like a rib cage of a giant iron beast. 

His heart felt as though it had dislodged itself, and now occupied the tight space in his throat. He spun around in a half circle, calling out her name before mounting the stairs. The large double doors burst open as he approached. His robe rising and falling in the wind behind him like the wings of some dark creature.

He stormed the entrance, his wand gripped tightly in his hand. "HERMIONE!", her name echoed upon the stonewalls, sending his voice reverberating high into the ceiling as he stood beneath the winding staircases.

"Joyeux Noël! I have a special gift for you Severus.!"

Snape's head snapped up, his eyes widened as he mouthedafoul curse. Forrester leaned over the banister with Hermione pulled against his chest, the leather cord still digging tightly into her neck.

Snape began to raise his wand. "Ah…Ah…lower your wand.", Forrester threatened as he grabbed Hermione by the back of her curls and leaned her over the railing. "You wouldn't want me to drop your present would you?"

Snape's chest pumped up and down at a frantic pace, the only indication that he was held tightly in the grips of fear, "Your fight is with me Forrester, why don't you let the girl go and we can settle this amongst ourselves?"

Forrester eyes glittered with malice, "I plan on it, but first I must teach you a valuable less that even an accomplished liar and hypocrite like yourself must have forgotten in your many years."

A sneer creped across Snape's face, "Surprisingly enough you failed to remind me of that lesson while I had my wand at your neck…must have slipped your mind though , but please do go on."

Forrester replied through his clench jaw, "You have forget that sometime when you push people Severus…they PUSH BACK!", with that he sent Hermione hurtling forward over the railing.

Snape had not even the chance to raise his wand before she hit the ground with a sicken smack that made his stomach contract.

For a moment his mind couldn't comprehend what his eyes beheld. She lay on the stone floor a few feet in front of him, a pool of crimson blooming beneath head.

He rushed forward, falling to his knees at her side. His hands hovered above her shaking, not knowing where to touch her, as terror robed him of rational thought.

Her eyes were opened wide, staring up blankly, one pupil fully dilated the other a small pin point. "Its okay…Its okay", he chanted to himself. "I can fix this…" but he couldn't fix it, no magic could reverse such a trauma.

He slipped one hand beneath her head and lifted her up against him. He pressed his lips against her ear, "I wont leave you …I promise….just stay with me." He held her tightly against him as he apparated and reappeared in the triage of St. Mungo's Hospital.

A plump grey haired witch jumped up from behind her desk pressing a buzzer before rushing towards them. Several nurses came bursting through the swinging doors with a gurney. A doctor pushed passed them approaching Snape, "Magical or Natural?"

Snape didn't seem to comprehend the doctors question. Snape laid Hermione onto the gurney, turning he grabbed onto the mans white coat shaking him violently, "YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!", he scream, half demand and half plea.

The doctor extracted himself from Snape, "This young man is obviously in shock." He then bent over Hermione, shining a light into one eye then the other.

His gloved hand plunged into her blood soaked curls, feeling along her the back of her skull. The doctor then took notice of the ligature mark across her neck, "This is no magical accident…take her to operating room 7 !"

As they took her away through the double doors Snape swayed on his feet, his hands remained out before him as if he still held her in his arms. This was all his fault, he should have taken care of Forrester the moment he had made a threat against her. He could have protected her.

The plump nurse place a hand at the back of his elbow, " Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"Minerva.", Snape whispered. The nurse cocked her head to the side, "I am sorry dear, who?"

"McGonagall…Headmistress of Hogwarts.", Snape managed to utter, his eyes still locked on the swinging double doors.

* * *

McGonagall arrived mere seconds after being summoned, with Madame Pomfrey at her heals. She did not see Snape slumped in a chair, his head hanging between his knees. She approached the nurses desk, "I was informed that one of my students has had an accident." 

The grey haired nurse stood, peering at chart from beneath her spectacles, "Yes a Miss Granger, she was admitted and is currently in surgery with Dr. Morgan."

"SURGERY…for what?", McGonagall shrieked. "She is undergoing surgery to treat a head trauma." , the nurse replied in an even tone.

"How did she -…how serious is it?", McGonagall paled.

"I am afraid I cannot say, Dr. Morgan can advise you of her condition once he has completed the surgery, as for how it happened, I do not know the specifics. However you can ask the young man over there, he is the one who brought her in.", she pointed Snape out in the corner of the waiting room.

McGonagall marched over to him, "Severus, what on earth happened?"

He raised his head, his tortured eyes peered out at her from beneath dark wet lashes as she sat down in the chair next to him, taking his hand.

She listened as Snape explained the strange sensations and vision he had while with Narcissa, which had lead him back to the school in search of Hermione. He then confessed the whole incident between he and Forrester the day he walked in on him with Luna Lovegood.

McGonagall continued to listen, unsure of the relevance or the connection until he described finding Forrester with Hermione upon the stairs, at which he revealed that it was Forrester who was responsible for her injuries.

McGongall leaned back in the chair dumbstruck. Snape once again lowered his head, burying his face in hands.

She then turned to Madame Pomfrey who occupied the seat next to her, "Poppy, would you please contact the Ministry and advise them that there has been an assault on one of our students by a Hahns Forrester. They will need to take him in for questions immediately."

Madame Pomfrey jumped to her feet, "Of course Minerva."

McGonagall lips were drawn thin as the second shocking revelation sunk in, Snape cared far more about Hermione than she ever had imagined, far more than any teacher would or should.

"Oh Severus.", McGonagall sighed while shaking her head, her eyes closed as if she could squeeze some reason from them.

"I cannot lose her Minerva…It will kill me.", Snape replied in between shutters, confirming her thoughts as if he had been reading them.

McGonagall bolted upright in the chair, No it couldn't be... could it?….everything Snape had told her would support it though. She made her way over to the nurses desk, " I need you to contact Dr. Aure'lie in the Research Sector of Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

The nurse once again picked up the clipboard, "but Dr. Morgan concluded that the injuries were not Magical in nature." McGonagall was not to be deterred, " I know that the injuries were not caused by magic, but it may just be magic that can heal her."


End file.
